Alzarce de las cenizas
by Dreadmon
Summary: Amar u odiar 2 caminos diferentes, !EL FINAL! si por fin el final de esta historia, pasen, lean y comenten  Advertencia: Puede contener algo de violencia leanlo bajo su propio criterio  Extra: Hay algunas dudas que debo aclarar, ver el ultimo capitulo
1. Ep1: Renegados

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

**Renegados **

**En algún lugar de la galaxia**

**En una base de armamento**

El código de una puerta electrónica es descifrado dejando que las grandes puertas de metal se abra revelando a un grupo de 10 mercenarios que entran rápidamente al lugar, uno de ellos se acerca a un panel de control para desactivar el campo de fuerza que rodea la bóveda a la que llegaron, cuando estas se apagan uno de ellos se acerca a la puerta, es el Caballero Real Chronos

Chronos: No hay tiempo para sutilezas

Su espada brilla y la clava contra la puerta usándola de palanca, el resto de los mercenarios le miran son Falco, Katt, Miyu, Leon, Wolf, Cerina, Slippy, Bill y Howler

Slippy: ¿Cuál es la prisa caballero?

Chronos (forzando la puerta): Cuando desactivaste el laser, se activo una alarma silenciosa. Ellos ya están en camino aquí

Finalmente despedaza la puerta, Falco y los otros entran corriendo y toman todas las armas que pueden

Falco: Tomen todo lo que puedan

Chronos: Pero tengan cuidado estas armas son muy poderosas

Miyu: Ahora tenemos una oportunidad

Las alarmas empiezan a sonar y León mira una pantalla que está dentro de la bóveda y una serie de sombras corriendo en los pasillos

Leon: ¡Corran!

Echan a correr tan rápido como puede lidiando para pasar las puertas de seguridad que se cerraban tratando de encerrarlos, también pueden escuchar explosiones lejanas que se acercan, ellos se acercan, cuando una puerta tras ello se cierra, Cerina usa un laser para derretir y soldar las entrada, mientras el entran en los sistemas de tuberías del lugar

Cerina (entrando en la ventilación): Eso no los va a detener mucho tiempo

Howler (al ver la puerta siendo cortado): De hecho no los detuvo nada

Cierra la puerta de la ventilación a tiempo, ya que tras la explosión ven unas figuras pasando rápido, sin perder tiempo los renegados recorren los ductos para ir a la salida, entonces Wolf nota que su compañero se está quedando atrás, esta un nivel arriba

Wolf: ¿Qué esperas? (se escucha el sonido de algo estallando desde arriba) ¡Rapido Leon?

Leon: Esta vez es en serio, Wolf

Wolf: No podemos hacerlo, podemos lograrlo

Leon: No lo lograremos si nos agarran

El camaleón cierra la escotilla, esta decidió a pelear, sabiendo que no podrá detenerlo Wolf debe alcanzar a los otros sin el y huye, Leon está listo cuando explota el piso superior y es atacado por dos personas quienes lo golpean sin piedad, el camaleón cae al piso y cuando levanta la vista ve a la Caballero Real Nimue acompañada de un soldado cibernético

Leon: Crees que me han ganado

Nimue le atraviesa el por el abdomen usando su chorro de agua como si fuera una espada, Leon está sufriendo mucho dolor

Leon: Okay…mi hora llego (se mete una mano en el bolsillo y sonríe) pero no me voy solo

Justo cuando los mercenarios terminan de salir por las alcantarillas, escuchan una explosión tras ellos y miran hacia el edificio donde estaban, que estallo en llamas, Leon uso una bomba sónica (extremadamente potente)

Wolf (pensando): No será en vano amigo

Voz (atrás de ellos): AHÍ ESTAN

El resto de los Caballeros (Milo, Gawain, Sabre, Arco) liderados por su líder Kursed se aproximan, los renegados retroceden, Howler toma algo que tiene Slippy

Kursed: ¿Piensan que pueden huir de mi?

Sabre: Ustedes pagaran, es una promesa

Howler: Yo también tengo una promesa (activa el aparato que tomo de Slippy) les vamos a vencer…pero no todavía

Activa el aparato y el grupo desaparece en un destello de luz dejando a sus enemigos atrás, Kursed está molesta por el escape

Kursed: Yo ganare, te lo puedo asegurar

Continuara….

Nota de Autor: Finalmente el primer capítulo esta segunda parte de la historia está listo, tuve que reescribir varias veces hasta encontrar la mejor opción porque tengo la cabeza llena de ideas que debo plasmar pero que aun me cuesta trabajo colocar en su sitio


	2. Ep2: Viejos Rivales

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

**Viejos rivales**

Es una tarde bulliciosa en la transitosa ciudad de Megakat City, la vida ha vuelto a la normalidad desde la crisis con los Metallikast y la ciudad está casi al 100% de su reconstrucción pero de pronto en una intersección de la carretera, hay un resplandor que toma a varios automovilistas por sorpresa, cuando la luz se disipa varios autos han chocado unos contra otros, al menos los pasajeros no sufrieron ningún daño, nadie se explica que fue eso, pero ninguno se percata que en el cielo, Chronos esta en vuelo y lleva cargando a todo mundo con el y rápidamente aterriza en un callejón lejos de la vista ajena

Chronos: Auch si que pesan

Falco: Bien Howler donde estamos

Howler: En el planeta Auran

Slippy: ¿Auran?, no es aquí donde…

Howler: Si (viendo la cara de molestia de Falco) Fue el único sitio que se me ocurrió

Falco: ¿Cuánto tardaran en encontrarnos?

Howler: Este planeta está en ubicación descocida

Falco: Bien tenemos que buscar donde escondernos y planear lo que haremos a continuación

Katt: ¿Pero a donde iremos?

Bill (tras echar una mirada a los edificios): Esta ciudad ya fue reconstruida en su mayoría, que rápidos, pero debe haber algún edificio abandonado que pueda servirnos

No pasa mucho hasta que encuentran un almacén abandonado desde hacía mucho y deciden usarlo de escondite, una vez ahí revisan las armas que robaron a sus enemigos, Chronos se había quitado su casco dañado por lo que ahora podía verse su cara, era un zorro azul marino de unos 18 años, cabello negro largo, ojos miel y orejas negras

Falco: Así que estas son las armas que los científicos del Imperio crearon contra ustedes

Chronos: Si escuche a los doctores hablar mucho de estar preparados en caso de que los Caballeros nos volviéramos en su contra

Katt (tomando algo pequeño): ¿Qué es esto?

Chronos: Ten cuidado, es un dispositivo cuántico, es energía pura y muy peligrosa

Slippy: Podríamos usarlo contra toda la orden oscura

Bill, Howler y Cerina no participan en la reunión están sentados en un rincón de la bodega, Bill jugando con una navaja (abriéndola y cerrándola), Cerina revisaba su blaster, pero Howler solo miraba hacia el vacio pensativo, al verlo así Cerina decide regresarlo a la realidad pero hablando bajo para que los demás no le oigan

Cerina: Estas pensando en ir con Fox a pedir ayuda

Howler: Si, pero Falco no lo va a permitir

Cerina: Solo por que ellos no quieran estar cerca de Fox no significa que no podamos pedirle ayuda

Howler: Yeah, tarde o temprano va a averiguar que estamos aquí y querrá saber que ocurre

Bill: Oigan, a donde se fue Wolf

Cerina: Pues estaba (al ver que ya no está) ¿A dónde se fue?

Wolf se había ido para atender un "asunto personal" si lo que había dicho Howler era verdad, Fox estaba en esta ciudad y estaba dispuesto a encontrarle…solo que no sabía por donde empezar justo cuando escucha unos sonidos que llaman su atención….son disparos…mira hacia una tienda de viveres de 24 horas por la que estaba pasando en el momento justo en que el que 4 hombres armados salen llevando consigo mochilas llenas de dinero, al ser visto uno de ellos le apunta con su arma

Ladron 2: Date prisa

Ladron (apunta a Wolf): En un momento

El arma es golpeada por una energía azul que la congela obligando al ladrón al soltarla sorprendido

Voz: Eso a mí me hará enfadar

En el techo de un tráiler estacionado esta Sky, listo para la acción, al verlo los ladrones disparan sus metralletas, de un brinco Sky las esquiva y envía ráfagas de fuego contra las armas de los ladrones haciéndolas explotar en bolas de fuego y humo que envuelve todo, Wolf se abre paso entre el humo tosiendo y escucha el sonido de golpes muy fuertes y ve cayendo ante sus pies a los asaltantes noqueados

Wolf: Vaya

Sky aparece entre el humo y al ver a Wolf se sorprende un poco, a pesar de que usa su máscara Wolf le reconoce

Wolf (en un susurro): Fox

Un ruido los pone en alerta y Wolf mira tras de si, había un maleante que al parecer aun estaba consciente y estuvo a punto de dispararles, pero recibió un rayo que Sky le envió por que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Wolf mira al tipo sin expresión alguna y luego a Sky que con una señal de la cabeza le indica que le siga y ambos rápidamente se alejan de la escena, cuando ya están a una distancia prudente Wolf decide encarar a Fox

Wolf: Que tontería, el más grande héroe de Lylat tras criminales inferiores…y con ese tonto disfraz…no podrías caer más bajo

Sky: Bueno al menos no llevo tu vida de pirata…¿Y que te paso?

Y tenía razón para decirlo Wolf estaba algo demacrado, tenía heridas y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, además de que caminaba cojeando levemente

Wolf: La he pasado muy mal

Sky: En que andas metido ahora…no te vi en todo el tiempo que estuve en Lylat hace poco

Wolf: Es peor de lo que crees, todo se ha complicado

Sky: ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Wolf: Solo mi ganas…te lo diré

Sky se detiene y mira hacia el parque municipal que esta vacio y se mete ahí

Sky: Típico de ti, pero está bien

Ambos se preparan para luchar y ver quién es el mejor, unas horas más tarde los demás que siguen en la bodega intenta dormir un poco en eso Howler se acerca a Falco

Howler: Tenemos algo de que hablar

Falco: Si…por que nos trajiste aquí…es para pedir ayuda a ese tonto

Howler: Como te dije antes, ellos no saben la ubicación de este planeta, tardaran en encontrarnos y ¿Cuál es tu problema con Fox? Ahora más que nunca necesitamos ayuda y lo sabes

Falco: No pienso pedir ayuda a ese fracasado, podemos vencer a los caballeros de Kursed con las armas que nos ha proporcionado Chronos

Howler: Pero ellos también sabían de esas armas, seguro que en este momento planean un método para inutilizarlas o hacerlos inofensivos a ellas

Falco: gggrrrr…¿y que quieres que haga? Dudo que él pueda ayudarnos en esta ocasión…¿Qué puede hacer él?

Voz: Para empezar explicarme que sucedió

Los dos miran hacia unos escombros, Fox se está abriendo paso acompañado de Wolf (que tiene un vendaje en la cabeza) T-bone y Zefiro, Howler sonríe al verlos pero a Falco no le hace ninguna gracias

Continuara…..

Notas de autor

Tal vez estos capítulos me salen un poco cortos pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos en los próximos episodios


	3. Ep3: La ley del clan

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

**La ley del clan**

**En algún lugar de la galaxia**

Muy bien todos orden -

Milo, Gawain, Finitevus, Sabre y Arco dejan de discutir entre si para escuchar a su líder Kursed, se hallaban en una reunión

Kursed: Primera cuestión. Tenemos que decidir quién va a remplazar a Nimue (todos miran por un momento la silla vacía)

Gawain: Que Aurora tenga piedad de su alma

Milo: No existen hombres de talento para reemplazarla en la nuestra organización, propongo disolverlo y dividirnos a sus hombres

Finitevus: Podemos proponer a alguien de nuestra nación, hay muchos con el talento necesario

Sabre: Tú eres el reemplazo del Caballero Scar y no tienes mucho talento como peleador eres un científico, por mí está bien dividir a los hombres de Nimue

Gawain: Yo estoy con el , en mi última visita a Spectra fui llamado por los Controladores Caos y algunos tienen sus dudas con respecto a todo esto Kursed

Sabre: Dos de ustedes como Caballeros ya son compañía pero tres son multitud

Arco: Dividámonos a los hombres, además ustedes dos solo está aquí por la alianza que tenemos con ustedes

Gawain: ¿Quién dijo que tú eras el líder?

Sabre: ¿Quieres decidirlo en un mano a mano?

Kursed (calmada pero dura): ¡Basta Ya! (se sienta en su silla) Yo hablare con los Controladores, mientras tanto Milo puede quedarse con los soldados de Nimue…siguiente cuestión en nuestra última reunión se aprobó el proyecto "Destructor" y con la conquista de Lylat podemos comenzar

Finitevus: La construcción iniciara tan pronto como tengamos el equipo necesario

Kursed: Cuanto tiempo tardaran en construirlo

Finitevus: Un par de meses

Kursed: Bueno… si es necesario utilicen a los lytlianos como esclavos para acelerar la construcción, siguiente no podemos dejar que Lombardi y los otros estén sueltos (a Finitevus) ¿Cómo va el rastreo?

Finitevus: Aun seguimos en la búsqueda

Milo: Disculpe mi señora, pero cual es la prisa con estos renegados, ya tenemos el control de sus planetas ¿Qué pueden hacer ellos contra nosotros?

Sabre: Ellos son personas a las que no deben subestimarse…no correré riesgos…tienen que caer

**Ubicación: Planeta Auran, Aeropuerto abandonado en el desierto de Megakat**

Fox se encontraba sentado en el techo del viejo hangar donde se hallaba el Great Fox II observando el cielo; tenía mucho en que pensar, Bill y Howler lo habían puesto al tanto de la situación de Lylat y Solaria

Fox (pensando): ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Bill tiene una forma de expresar y describir las cosas que no es difícil imaginar como fue la derrota, siendo atacados por sus propios robots y armas de guerra, el gran hongo del misil nuclear que impacto en una zona poblada del planeta como advertencia, la desesperación y el miedo ante la amenaza de un bombardeo masivo

Fox: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Honestamente estaba confundido y algo perdido, ¿Qué iba hacer? Ir al rescate, no lo sabía, después de la forma en sus antiguos compañeros de Star Fox le despreciaron su ayuda, ya no sentía afecto ni responsabilidad hacia Lylat, incluso ahora sentía incomodidad por la presencia de algunos, Falco no dejaba de mirarlo con odio, Katt se molestaba cada vez que le veía y Slippy ni se atrevía a mirarlo; Miyu fue la única de los miembros de Star Falco que se mostro simpática y afectuosa con él a pesar de los años que estuvieron separados por sus ocupaciones, pero Falco la mantenía alejada para que no le hablara

Fox (pensando molesto): ¿Qué clase de amigo es Falco? ¿Acaso alguna vez le importe?

Los únicos de Lylat que siempre han estado ahí para el son Howler y Bill, tras la guerra Anglar y el abandono de Falco para formar su equipo se sentía muy solo pero Howler y Bill aparecieron y fueron su salvación, les debe mucho

Fox (pensando): Se que ellos quieren que regrese con ellos a liberar Lylat, pero no se si deba hacerlo…¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Le dio gusto saber que el lobo recibió una cuchara de su propia medicina, finalmente el gran Lord O´Donnell sintió el dolor de ser usado para luego ser traicionado; le quitaron todo, el honor, la gloria y la confianza, aunque Wolf intentara engañarse a si mismo diciendo que no le importaba, no podía engaña a Fox, en el fondo estaba totalmente destrozado, pero aun que sea su rival no puede evitar sentir lástima por él

Fox (pensando): Papá….¿Que debo hacer?

Voz: Oye

Fox se da la vuelta y ve parado atrás de el a Chronos, el chico se ha quitado al fin el casco dejando ver su cara, era un zorro azul marino de unos 18 años de cabello negro y largo, y habla con un fluido acento español

Chronos: No te molesta si me quedo aquí un rato

Fox niega con la cabeza un tanto asustado y Chronos se sienta a su lado, durante un momento ambos no dice nada

Fox: Disculpa la pregunta, pero eres Cerinian

Chronos: Si; si lo soy (viendo el paisaje) necesitaba salir del puerto, varios ahí se ponen recelosos conmigo, bueno por que me ha de molestar, fui un caballero real y es normal que no se fíen de mi

Fox: No es solo eso…tuvimos una mala experiencia con uno

Chronos: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fox: Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar

Chronos: ¿Así hay otros cerinias sobrevivientes?…creía que yo era el único

Fox: Yo también lo pensé, pero no te moleste en buscarle, ya no está en Lylat, no tengo ni idea de donde esta

Chronos: Sabes de que casta era

Fox: mmmm (no entendió la pregunta)

Chronos: Ella era esclavo o guerrero

Fox: De que estás hablando

Chronos: No lo sabes

Fox: ¿Saber que?...Se que su planea era un pueblo de guerreros con poderes y habían aprendido a controlar una energía poderosa

Chronos: Existían dos castas sociales en cerinian, los guerreros y los esclavos, los guerreros eran aquellos que nacían con poderes y eran muy avanzados en la artes místicas toda una ciencia en cambio(se quita las muñequeras de la armadura y se las muestra a Fox, en sus muñecas están tatuadas una serie de círculos negros que se entrelazan entre si en una cadena gruesa) a aquellos que nacían sin poderes les tatuaban este símbolo y estaban destinados una vida de esclavitud sin recibir afecto o respeto de los guerreros

Fox (sorprendido): No puedo creerlo, ella nunca me hablo de eso

Chronos: Si era del clan guerrero seguro que ni le importo, los guerreros son sumamente orgullosos y se rigen por un código de honor muy estricto

Fox: ¿En serio?

Chronos: Si, mi mundo se regía por la alianza y la traición, normalmente los traidores eran ejecutados, lo vi muchas veces, pero no es de extrañar, todos pagan un precio

Fox medita un momento lo que Chronos a dicho, eso de la casta y el honor cerinian era algo que no sabía, llega a su mente los hechos sucedidos en la guerra Anglar, lo que Krystal le hizo

Fox (negando con la cabeza): No… no lo creo (entonces mira el cielo) Eh

Chronos: ¿Qué pasa?

Fox: ¿Qué es eso?

Señala al cielo, múltiples portales de luz se están abriendo en el cielo dejando salir flotas espaciales y no solo es en Megakat es en todo el planeta Auran, al ver esas flotas Chronos se levanta asustado

Chronos: Nos encontraron, no se como pero nos encontraron

Continuara…..

-***************-/-*****************-

Notas de autor

Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a Luna Modoki, Tsubasa, DarK FoiX y Fox Mccloude por sus comentarios

Ahora en este capítulo quise resaltar un poco lo que sería el código de Clan Cerinian, Chronos la verdad ni lo sigue e interesa ya que fue un esclavo, también pueden ver que hay un poco de tensión entre Star Falco y Fox

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Ep4: Auran en peligro

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Hawley y Zefiro son míos

**Auran en peligro**

Cruceros de batalla gigantescos había aparecido en la atmosfera de Auran tomando desprevenidos a los ciudadanos, el crucero líder se encontraba en el océano, en la sala de comando estaba un general, un perro pastor alemán de unos cuarenta y tantos años de aspecto duro, dando instrucciones a los demás oficiales de los otros cruceros a través de las pantallas

General: Kursed no quieres correr riesgos, desplegad a las tropas encuentren a los renegados y matenlos

Oficiales: Si General Byte

Las flotas abren las compuertas dejando salir las tropas que inician el ataque contra todo el planeta, al mismo tiempo en el espacio las alarmas suenan en una gran estación espacial de avanzada, huminals de todos los tamaños y en trajes diversos corren hacia las cámaras de tele transportación mientras los altavoces suenan

"A TODO EL PERSONAL DE LA LEGION TENEMOS UNA INVASION NIVEL OMEGA"

Muy pronto la batalla se desata en todo el planeta, militares y superhéroes combaten en todas partes atacando a los invasores que están destruyendo su mundo (una batalla similar vista en el último capítulo de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada), civiles corren en todas partes tratando de ponerse a salvo mientras militares y la Legión ataca con todo para defenderse, en ciudad Megakat varios civiles han sido acorralados por grandes unicilos robóticos que tienen grandes cuchillas, están a punto de matarles cuando son atravesados por ráfagas cortantes de energía, los civiles ven a un grupo de hombres armados, Star Falco para ser más exacto

Falco: ¡QUE ESPERAN, BUSQUEN REFUGIO!

No tienen que oírlo dos veces por que la gente sale corriendo directo a una entrada de metro cercana. Falco mira a su grupo, todos ahora llevan consigo una de las armas que robaron con anterioridad, estas parecen un versión futurista de armas medievales, aunque al principio les parecieron anticuadas, realmente se han sorprendido de los poderosas que son

Katt: Falco ahí vienen mas

Falco ve acercarse otra horda de Roader, está listo para la acción, mira el arma que escogió, es una ballesta de flechas de energía, Katt usa un par de látigos, Miyu un Bomerang, Slippy una bola de picos (que no es pesada)

Falco: Es hora de ver que tan poderosas son estas cosas, ¡STAR FALCO AL ATAQUE!

De inmediato se lanzan a la batalla, en otra parte de la ciudad Bill, Howler y Cerina también combaten dando lo mejor de sí, ellos también llevan armas especiales, Bill lleva un gran martillo que no pesa que da buenas descargas y hace temblar la tierra, Cerina un arco con flechas de luz y Bill un escudo que repele todo tipo de ataques

Cerina: Derribarlos esta fácil, el problema es que aparecen mas

Howler: Lo se (mira al cielo y ve el acorazado enemigo) Espero que los chicos logren destruir la fuente

Bill: No creo que puedan con ese avión

Howler: Pero si con el Great Fox

Chronos sobrevuela sobre ellos atacando los pájaros robóticos para abrir paso a los jets enforcer y el Great Fox II que había llegado a unirse a la batalla, T-bone, Razor, Sky y Wolf estaban en los controles operando las armas de la naves disparando a todos los enemigos

Wolf: Es mi imaginación o esos son los robots de la Armada Subespacial

Sky: No es tu imaginación, realmente es la armada subespacial

Razor (en el escáner): Esas cosas son controladas desde esa nave

T-bone: Pues ataquemos

Razor: Esperen (tras analizar) el acorazado tiene un escudo que repele ataques

No hace falta decirlos pueden ver desde donde están como los jets enforcers son derribados sin problemas ya que cada vez que atacan, los escudos del acorazado repele sus ataque incrementados contra ellos

T-bone: Es similar a lo que el Doomsday Express de Dark Kat…¿Qué tal si…

Razor: No va a funcionar con esa cosa

Sky examina la batalla, los años como mercenario le han enseñado muchas cosas en batalla y aprendió trucos buenos de un conejo viejo

Sky: Lo tengo, Razor pon los motores en marcha con rumbo al acorazado

Razor: Entendido

El Great Fox enciende motores para ubicarse frente a frente contra el acorazado enemigo, quienes le detectan al instante

Soldado: General Byte, nave no identificada se aproxima a gran velocidad

G. Byte: Ponerlo en pantalla

Al aparecer el Great Fox en pantalla el perro se sorprende

G. Byte: No puede ser, estaba aquí también

Wolf: Enviando energía a los cañones

Razor: Blanco en la mira

Sky: FUEGO

El Great Fox II envía dos hiperlaseres directo contra la flota insignia que chocan contra los escudos y parece sobrecalentarse

T-bone: Va a volver contra nosotros, hay que esquivarla

Sky: NO

Wolf: ¿Qué pretendes?

Sky: Que no ataque, solo tenemos un tiro

El ataque regresa contra ellos con el doble de fuerza, pero eso es lo que Sky quería, activa los escudos frontales concentrando toda la energía del Great Fox II en un punto donde les impactaría, de frente, como resultado el ataque potenciado rebota y regresa contra la flota enemiga

G. Byte: ¡¿QQUUUEEEE?

Obviamente no se esperaban eso, porque cuando el ataque choco afecto los escudos haciendo que se apagaran y el rayo potenciado diera directo contra el acorazado que a pesar de su blindaje sufrió serios daños, pero el Great Fox II no se quedo ahí casi de inmediato disparan ráfagas de las torretas láseres para aumentar el daño, no solo ellos también los enforcers aprovecharon el momento

(sujetándose a un panel): ¡Esto no es posible! REACTIVEN EL ESCUDO

Los soldados consiguen reactivarlo pero los escudos están muy inestables por el último ataque, no puede reflejar los ataques y no los protegerá por mucho

: Envíen toda la energía al híper cañón y acaben con esta ciudad

La compuerta frontal se abre revelando una gran esfera que hace de antena y empieza acumular energía oscura, al mismo tiempo las Subespaciales que andan por la ciudad desaparecen convertidas en energía oscura que parecen dirigirse al rayo, desde el Great Fox a los muchacho no les gusta lo que ve

Wolf: Eso no me agrada nada

T-bone: A mí tampoco, SIGAN DISPARANDO

Parece que todo mundo a previsto que algo malo va a suceder, porque todos (soldados y renegados) disparan contra la nave en un intento desesperado por detenerla, pero su esfuerzo no sirve de nada, la energía sigue acumulándose en esa bola de energía

Soldado: General los niveles están al máximo

G. Byte: Excelente, hasta pronto….

¡BOOOOMM! No alcanzo a terminar la frase porque de pronto el cañón de energía exploto al ser cortado por un haz de luz, se tratado de Chronos que paso a velocidad máxima y convirtió sus brazos en cuchillas para cortar el cañón con precisión, lo que provoca una reacción en cadena dentro del acorazado generando un autentico infierno

G. Byte: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

La nave explota en llama y se precipita a tierra contra la ciudad, todo mundo sale corriendo, pero antes de que estas pueda hacer daño, es envuelta por una bola de energía verde, En el Great Fox, Sky, Razor y T-bone sueltan un suspiro de alivio

T-bone: Los Hermanos Linterna Verde, en el último momento como siempre

Wolf: ¿Como?

Sky: No creerías cuan loco es este planeta

Horas después la batalla en Auran a terminado, la reportera Ann Gora de Megakat informa al mundo

Ann Gora: Tras horas de intensa lucha, los superhéroes y ejércitos mundiales, han conseguido expulsar a los últimos invasores que resistían sobre nuestro planeta, en estos momentos la Legión colabora con los equipos de rescate en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes

Unos rescatistas están atendiendo a varios soldados heridos en la calle, cerca de ahí se encuentran Falco y su grupo a quienes ya atendieron, están algo magullados, Chronos por su parte salió ileso de último ataque que hizo, solo que no se podría decir lo mismo de su armadura

Chronos (viendo su armadura quemada): Dio todo lo que tenía

Miyu: No te sientas tan mal, de todas formas ya estaba muy dañada

Katt: Fue un gran combate

Slippy: uhhh

Falco: ¿Qué ocurre?

Slippy: ¿Estoy muy preocupado por Amanda y los niños? ¿Quién sabe lo que pueda estar pasándoles?

Falco: No te preocupes los rescataremos

Katt: ¿Falco la Orden Oscura regresara? Tenemos que movernos

Miyu: Pero esperen no vieron como pelearon esas personas, deberíamos pedirles ayuda

Falco: Lo siento Miyu pero no estoy seguro

Chronos: Pero vencieron a toda la armada

Falco: Ganaron una batalla sí, pero mas allá de este planeta, la Orden Oscura es más feroz y poderosa, no podrán ganar

Katt: Seria llevarlos hacia su fin

Slippy: Hay algo que aun no entiendo, se supone que la Armada Subespacial fue vencida, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan regresado?

Chronos: Supongo que Kursed es más fuerte e inteligente de lo que creemos, Falco no estamos logrando nada tenemos que pensar en algo pronto antes de que empeoren más las cosas

Falco mira el cielo pensando, por mucho que odie admitirlo necesitan ayuda, pero no cree que en este planeta puedan obtener la ayuda o equipo necesario y no confía lo suficiente en el ejercito como para dirigirse al planeta Force, solo hay un equipo en el que puede confiar para ganar esta batalla ya que si fracasan toda la galaxia perecerá

Falco: Slippy tienes el transportador

Slippy (sacándolo): Aquí esta

Falco: Muy bien síganme

Se levantan y siguen a su líder, mientras Sky y los demás buscan a Howler, Bill y Cerina a quienes no han visto desde hace un largo rato por otra parte Sky se alegro de ver a Harley

Harley (abrazándolo): Estaba preocupado por ti

Sky: Igual yo

T-bone: ¿Has visto a Callie?

Harley: Si esta por allá (por lo bajo) creo que también te está buscando

T-bone: Ahora regreso (se marcha)

Harley: ¿Razor estas bien?

Razor: Si, no te preocupes (algo llama su atención y se marcha)

Sky: Harley disculpa has visto a Howler y Bill

Harley: ¿Bill y Howler están aquí?

Sky: Larga historia

Razor regresa corriendo

Razor: ¡Sky, Sky tenemos problemas!

Sky: ¿Qué ocurre?

Razor: Acabo de ver a los legionarios llevándose arrestados a Bill, Howler y Cerina

Sky y Harley: ¡¿Qué?

El comunicador de Razor en su casco suena y contesta

Razor: Diga

En las afueras de la ciudad Zefiro y Wolf están tumbados en el suelo, bueno Zefiro a caído sobre la espalda de Wolf, el Lucario es el que se está comunicando con Razor

Zefiro: Star Falco se ha ido y se robaron Great Fox II

Wolf (enojado y con una mano en la cara): El plumífero va pagar por darme ese puñetazo…(a Zefiro) y quítate de mi espalda

* * *

Continuara…

Notas de autor:

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios sobre mi historia, finalmente he conseguido poner en orden el hilo de la historia por lo que ya no me tardare tanto entre capítulos

En este capítulo quise dar una demostración de que tan poderoso puede ser un Caballero Real y que tan peligrosos se está volviendo la Orden Oscura, nombre con el que se hacen llamar ahora bajo el mando de su líder

Que paso en el Great Fox II, simplemente Star Falco llego, echaron por la fuerza a Zefiro y Wolf y robaron la nave


	5. Ep5: Nos nos quedaremso atras

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**No nos quedaremos atrás**

La Legión de héroes, es una organización conformada por los superhéroes del planeta Auran, su misión es proteger planeta tanto interna como externamente, hace unas horas repelieron con éxito un ataque desde el espacio profundo, sin embargo al ver a Howler Bill y Cerina con tecnología desconocida, son confundidos como parte del ejercito de la Orden Oscura y arrestados, por más que insistan diciendo que no son el enemigo ningún miembro de la legión parece querer escucharles, al final Bill se sienta frustrado en el catre de la celda

Bill: Genial, la Orden Oscura ataco el planeta, los defensores nos confunden con los chicos malos, nos quitan las armas y a ahora estamos encerrados

Cerina: ¿Qué otra cosa nos pasara?

Alguien entra en la habitación se trata de un perro que es una mezcla de Golden Retriever cuyo atuendo es un poco extraño ya que usaba un atuendo metálico que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo (como una armadura de planta pegada), el perro se acerca a la celda donde están Howler y los otros y sin decir nada saca una tarjeta de identificación y abre la celda

Hunter: Shhh...no hablen, los sacare de aquí

Al principio los tres parecen no muy convencidos de confiar en el perro, este entonces les entrega sus armas y les apura para que le sigan, los lleva a una habitación donde hay un gran panel redondo en el suelo, Hunter rápidamente trabaja en la computadora

Hunter: Los enviare con los Swat Kats y díganle a T-bone que me hare cargo de las computadoras de aquí

Los otros tres suben rápidamente a la plataforma y en unos segundos son transportados directo al hangar de los Swat Kats

Jake (al comunicador): Bien Hunter ya llegaron gracias

Chance: Bueno no fue difícil sacarlos de ahí

Bill: ¿Esa gente está loca? Faltaba poco para que nos enviaran a trabajos forzados

Cerina: Y quién era ese perro de armadura

Chance: El es Hunter, líder de los Road Rovers, uno de los pocos miembros confiables de la Legión

Howler (alzando ceja): ¿Qué? Acaso son corruptos

Jake: No exactamente, digamos que la mayoría de ellos son unos presumidos pretensiosos…pero bueno no hay que preocuparse por ellos ahora

Howler: Tienes razón la Orden Oscura volverá tarde o temprano para buscarnos, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes

Chance: uhhh...chicos, hubo un pequeño inconveniente

Vaya que los tres se enojaron cuando supieron que Falco y su grupo se habían marchado con todo y el Great Fox II dejándolos a ellos atrás pero durante el forcejeo, Zefiro había logrado quitarle a Slippy el teletransportador portátil, pero por alguna no estaba funcionando, Jake examina el aparato en el hangar

Jake: No cabe duda, este aparato puede teletransportar personas a otros planetas de la galaxia

Chance: Pero por que no funciona

Jake: Me temo que se daño muchachos

Cerina: No puedes repararla

Jake: Esta muy dañado sin embargo el disco de memoria está intacto, puedo usarlo junto con otras partes para perfeccionar el puente espacial que yo cree para que así puedan seguirles

Howler: En serio

Chance: Como creen que nosotros llegamos a Lylat

Howler: ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara arreglarlo?

Jake: No soy mago puede que me tome unos días

_**3 días mas tarde**_

Fox se encuentra en el parque de la ciudad que se ha convertido nuevamente en campamento tras la el ataque de la Orden Oscura, la noche ya había caído pero mira escondido desde los arboles a la gente que está ahí abajo, soldados vigilando que todo este en orden, familias dándose ánimos, niños jugando…al ver esto Fox siente mucha furia y frustración

Foz (pensando): Esta ciudad acababa de ser reconstruida…la Orden Oscura no se saldrá con la suya

Puede que Peppy le haya echado de Corneria, puede que Falco se haya ido robando el Great Fox y ¿Qué importa que su antiguo equipo no confié mas en él?...nadie se mete con su hogar…no Corneria no es su hogar, ya no, Auran es su hogar

Fox (determinado): La Orden Oscura puede creerse fuerte…pero no se van a meter con mi hogar

Harley: Así que iras de nuevo a la guerra

Fox casi se cae de la rama del árbol del susto, Harley estaba sentada en otra rama pero no tiene idea de a que hora se subió ahí

Fox: Odio cuando me haces eso

Harley (sonriéndole): Pero es tan divertido ver la cara que pones

Fox no puede evitar sonreír cuando conoció a Harley ella era compañera de Felina Feral y en un principio ambos rivalizaron mucho ya que la chica era fuerte, inteligente, determinada, Fox llego a pensar que ella era muy fría y cruel, como son la mayoría de los policías rudos de Megakat, sin embargo un día llego acompañando a Felina al depósito de chatarra para que arreglaran la patrulla y vio que era un poco reservada pero amable; como Sky se hizo su rival pero como Fox se hizo amigo de ella y gradualmente se sintió atraído hacia ella

Harley en cambio cuando vio a Sky por primera vez vio un rival a su altura, pero como Fox le parecía un poco tímido, nunca se imagino que ambos fueran la misma persona hasta que en un enfrentamiento contra , en la que tanto ella como Fox quedaron atrapados en el parque de diversiones de Megakat descubrió su identidad, por la forma en la que se enfrentaba a las creaturas de Viper (y los talismanes mágicos adheridos en sus brazos) por lo que empezó a confiar en él y poco después esa confianza se convirtió en amor mutuo

Harley: Entonces iras de regreso a Lylat

Fox: Después de ver lo que le hicieron a este lugar, no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados (mirándola a los ojos) ¿Te gustaría venir?

Harley sabia su secreto, que era de otro mundo por que el mismo se lo dijo y demostró, confiaba en ella, mucho más que en cierta zorra azul que le hizo una herida profunda en el corazón y en el alma, una herida de deshonestidad y traición que pensó que nunca sanaría, pero Harley le ayudado a sanar es herida poco a poco

Harley: Quisiera, pero si los demás del Escuadron X lo descubren, estaré en problemas, sería muy sospechoso que volviera a desaparecerme tras algo así

Fox (sonriendo): ¿Qué curioso por que fuiste a buscarme a pesar de lo que hicieron los Metallikats?

Harley (sujetando a Fox por el mentón): Pero acaso crees que voy a dejarte toda la acción. Me reuniré contigo a su tiempo (termina besándolo)

Voz: Vaya que péscate algo bueno

Harley y Fox se separan de golpe por la sorpresa, bajo el árbol esta Wolf mirando con sonrisa socarrona

Fox (enojado y rojo): ¡Demonios, Tu que haces aquí!

Wolf: Ignórenme, sigan con lo que estaban

Fox (rojo de furia): Te gusta meter narices en todo verdad

Wolf: No… Me gusta meter narices en lo que tú haces

Fox: Ahora si lo mato

Fox salta del árbol al mismo pero Wolf estaba preparado y cuando Fox le embiste Wolf tropieza y ambos terminan cayendo al lago que estaba cerca del árbol, Harley no puede evitar reír de lo ridículo de la situación mientras esos dos pelean

Harley: Se ve que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien

Los dos la miran por un segundo como si dijeras "bromeas verdad"

_**Más tarde esa noche, en el aeropuerto abandonado**_

Todos duermen, pero hay una persona que aun no ha ido la cama se trata de Jake que trabaja en los retoques de su puente espacial que originalmente construyo en el hangar del aeropuerto debido a su tamaño

Jake (secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano): Fiu…Esta lista…solo falta probarla

Se sienta en los controles y los activa en busca de una ubicación, la memoria del aparato de Slippy vaya que tiene una amplia lista de planetas a escoger toma uno al azar y oprime un botón, en el aro aparece una imagen y ve el cielo azul de un planeta y el paisaje…también nota una serie de caminos extraños suben y bajan, van de un lado al otro forman espirales y mucho mas

Jake: Tal vez a la gente de ese planeta les guste las carreras

Chance (voz): Lograste arreglarla

Jake mira a Chance quien se levanto para ver como seguía su colega

Jake: No es genial…me sorprendo a mi mismo

Chance: Si…y ahora que la has arreglado no crees que deberías ir a la cama

Jake: Si lo se…estoy muy cansado

Chance: He estado pensando…que deberías ir también con ellos

Jake: ¡¿Cómo, no iras?

Chance: Hunter quiere saber que pasa y soy el único que puede ponerlo al corriente de todo…pero ellos necesitan un genio mecánico y tu eres el indicado y no te preocupes los alcanzare junto con Harley tan pronto como podamos

Jake: uhhh…está bien, pero sabes me parece que Fox y los otros aun enfrentan un problema

Chance: En serio ¿Cuál?

Jake: Si creen que vamos a enfrentarnos a la orden sin armas de combate o una nave estarán locos

Chance: Es verdad donde conseguirán lo que necesitan

**Continuara…..**

Notas de autor:

A partir de ahora las batallas se desarrollaran por toda la galaxia por donde se ubica Lylat, por cierto recuerdan que hace un tiempo dije que iban a aparecer personajes de otras historia, verán a algunos en los próximos episodios


	6. Ep6: Batalla en la cibernetica

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**Titania: Batalla en la red**

**_En alguna parte de la galaxia_**

Kursed estaba sentada en su trono esperando, se sorprendio un poco cuando el General Byte no volvio a comunicarse con ella, intuyendo que algo andaba mal envio un grupo de reconocimiento al planeta desconocido que pero perdieron su señal lo cual confirmo sus sospechas, la Armada Subespacial fracaso. En vez de ponerse furiosa concentra su poder como si buscara algo

Kursed: Los renegados han vuelto a la galaxia…

En ese momento las puertas de la estancia se abren dejando entrar a Arco y aun hombre que usa una armadura dorada estilo egipcia conocido como Enerjak

Enerjak: Kursed, el planeta Mobius ha caído

Arco: Mi señora los piratas de Hercuron han aceptado su oferta, a partir de hoy están bajo su mando

Kursed (sonriendo): Buen trabajo chicos

Enerjak: Si me permite decirlo, Sonic era muy débil fue una decepción mi batalla

Kursed: Ese erizo no es como el de la dimensión del que tu pueblo huyo, con la caída de Mobius ya no tienen nada que temer

Enerjak: Con su permiso me retiro de regreso a mi planeta…

Kursed: Entendido

Enerjak se retira de la estancia dejando a Arco solo con Kursed

Arco: ¿Cual es su orden ahora mi señora?…quiere que nos encarguemos del planeta desconocido

Kursed: De momento dejaremos a esos prehistóricos, los renegados están de vuelta en nuestra galaxia

Arco: Esta vez acabaremos con ellos

Kursed:…Arco tu y los Caballeros se harán cargo de Star Falco (da vuelta a si trono)

Arco: Por cierto mi señora que haremos con los rebeldes en Titania

Kursed: oh si, Virus puede hacerse cargo de ellos

_**En otra parte**_

Fox y los demás han llegado a la Galaxia de Andromeda para hacer una escala en el planeta Drumber y conseguir todo lo que necesitan. Todos los cantineros de este planeta son informantes por lo que Fox esta una cantina junto con Bill en busca de información mientras los demás consiguen armas

Bill: Es que la orden está ganando poder muy rápido

Cantinero: Si, parece que el líder de la Orden tiene la habilidad de reclutar a aquellos que les pueden ser útiles, escuche que está haciendo alianzas con otros planetas de la galaxia

Fox: Esto es malo, hay algo más que pueda decirnos

Cantinero: Pues sí, son de Lylat no, parece que los del ejército que pudieron han formado pequeñas resistencias alrededor de Lylat

Bill: Eso es bueno…

Cantinero (recordando): Me parece que hay un grupo estacionado en Titania

Poco después se reúnen con los demás en un puerto, lo único que lograron conseguir fueron armas, implementos que usan los cazarecompensas y dispositivos de captura, pero lamentablemente no tenían mucho dinero como para pagar por una nave…pero era algo

Cerina: Y ahora a donde

Fox: Debemos ir a Titania, hay una resistencia alli

Howler: Sera peligroso

Fox: No hay más opciones

Razor saca un control remoto y le activa poniendo las coordenadas, inmediatamente se abre un túnel de luz a Titania

**Titania**

El planeta Titania es un mundo desértico, es peligroso encaminarse fuera de las bases ya que ahí hay unas creaturas llamadas Goras, no obstante hay una batalla que se desarrolla en la base secreta de Titania, un pequeño grupo de soldados (unos 50) atacan la base en un intento de recuperarla lo que es casi imposible debido a que son atacados por sus propios robots de defensa

Soldado: Necesitamos mas bombas

Soldado 2 (lanzando una): VAN

La bomba da en el blanco el robot explota, en el cielo unos pocos cazas luchaban atacando las torretas de la base, pero su enemigo parecía predecir lo que hacían por que los derriba en un santiamén

Una nave corneriana se estrella lejos de la base y el piloto se quita el casco se trata de Fay que había logrado escapar junto con el escuadrón Husky en Katina

Fay (golpeando el panel dañado): Diablos, debo regresar con los otros

Fay sale del avión dañado y pero apenas a tomado sus armas cuando un rugido la pone en alerta y da un brinco para esquivar a un gran Gora que la ataca, rápidamente apunta con la bazoka que traía

Fay: Me derribaron pero aun no estoy fuera

Fay dispara y da justo en la cara de la creatura pero el misil no le hizo mucho daño, de hecho lo único que consiguió fue hacerla enojar más y empieza a arremeter contra ella, la chica apenas puede esquivar cuando se oyen varios disparos que dan en el cuerpo del Gora, seguido de un rayo cuando el polvo se disipa el animal se ha ido. Antes de que Fay supiera que paso ve a Bill y los otros

Fay: Comandante Bill

Bill: Necesitan ayuda

Fay: Toda la disponible

Inmediatamente, Bill, Howler, Cerina, Wolf, Zefiro, Fox y Razor se unen a la lucha en tierra y comienzan a abrirse paso hacia la base, no obstante alguien les está observando desde las cámaras de vigilancia

¿?: Esto será interesante

Los robots se repliegan hacia dentro de la base siendo seguidos por los rebeldes quienes continúan el ataque, solo que cuando están todos dentro las puertas del complejo se cierran

Zefiro (tratando de abrir): No se abre…la puerta no se abre, nos encerraron

Bill: Hay que llegar a la sala de computación

Pero algo raro sucede el piso se mueve como si tuviera vida propia y se disuelva como arena movediza atrapando a todos quienes tratan con desesperación liberarse, el piso se los traga y todos caen en diferentes habitaciones y niveles del complejo, algunos solos y otros en grupo

Fox y Wolf caen en la cocina

Fox: Uh que fue eso

Wolf: Mas bien que es eso

Entonces se dan cuenta que los aparatos eléctricos se combinan formando una especia de robot, rápidamente se ponen de pie y sacan las metralletas laser

Fox: Bien esto no será tan fácil

Cerina y Zefiro luchan contra robots guardianes en una sala de reunión, Bill y Fay quedaron atrapados en uno de los baños que se está inundando, miembros del escuadrón Huscky están atrapados en diferentes partes del lugar luchando contra robots y maquinas locas, mientras que Howler y Razor han ido a parar a la sala de cómputo

Howler: Muy bien que esta pasando aquí

Razor (se sienta a ver la base de datos de la computadora principal): Jamás vi algo como esto, corre por las líneas de energía y esta alterando los sistemas de este lugar

Howler: ¿Que es?

Razor: No lo se, pero el software del sistema lo registra como un programa, ¿Cómo es posible que un programa se mueva por la línea de energía?

Howler: Esto no esta bien

En ese instante de los altavoces del lugar se oye una voz oscura, algunos se congelan al oírla, pero otros siguen luchando

Voz que viene de los altavoces: Nadie ira a ningún lado

Howler (mirando los altavoces): ¿Quién eres?

Inmediatamente sale de las pantallas frente a ellos un ser hecho de electricidad color verde y su silueta parece la de un dragón de cómodo

¿?: Sujeto…Howler O´Donnell…interactuando…Soy Virus una quinta plataforma digital reforzada de ingenio y poder infinito

Razor: Y modesto también

Virus: Los caballeros Reales me ingresaron de forma simultánea a los sistemas civiles para tomar el control de los sistemas de defensa del Sistema Lylat y Solaria

Howler: Sistemas de defensa (recordando la forma en que cayó Lylat) Así que fuiste tu

Razor: Como pudiste entrar a los sistemas con varios millones de firewall y seguridad encriptada exponencial, puedo decir inquebrantable

Virus: Fui de dispersado por los complejos militares de los planetas, ataque desde todos los puntos hasta abrir un boquete a la conexión directa de banda ancha a las computadoras maestras del ejercito, es mas al otro Falco no le costo trabajo hackear la computadora del general Peppy para obtener la contraseña

Razor: ¿El otro Falco?... ¡Claro!, Arco es el clon de Falco, tiene todos los recuerdos de su original

Virus: Correcto y ahora todos ustedes morirán

Howler: Pues perdone que lo decepcionemos, pero nos vamos

Inmediatamente las puertas vuelan en todas partes y ambos salen corriendo, sin embargo Virus se ríe con malicia

Virus: NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR DE MI CUERPO TONTOS

Virus despliega robots guardines (pequeños voladores con laser y cámara integrada) que les persiguen y disparan, rápidamente ellos entran en un cuarto seguido de los robots y a habitación estalla por lo que Virus piensa que mato a los dos pero desconoce que Howler lanzo una bomba y se metieron en el ducto de ventilación

Razor: Esto nos dará un poco de tiempo

Howler (sacando el comunicador): Si…chicos donde están

Fox (voz): Ocupados

Cerinia (voz): Tenemos problemas

Bill (voz): Por poco y nos ahogamos

Howler: Este virus puede controlar cualquier cosa que este conectada al sistema

Razor activa una mini computadora holográfica para examinar al virus

Razor: Debo entrar a los sistemas de nuevo

Howler: No lo hagas, podría infectar tu holocompu

Razor: Es un riesgo a correr…es un programa enorme, ha infectado toda la base y cada máquina en este lugar no podre aislarlo o borrarlo así nada mas

Howler: Puedes crear un antivirus

Razor: Tenemos el tiempo en contra pero hay algo que si puedo hacer

Howler: Pero dijiste que no puedes aislar…

Razor (interrumpiendo): Un enemigo siempre demuestra sus debilidades en su forma de atacar, debe tener eso en cuenta amigo mercenario (trabajando en la computadora holográfica) Virus dijo que necesito una conexión de banda ancha para entrar a los sistemas de defensa de Lylat y las cosas con las que nos a atacados son objetos que estaban conectados al sistema, lo que quiere decir que no es inalámbrico, además depende de la electricidad por eso la energía del complejo sigue activa, si cortamos la energía de este edificio no tendrá por donde escapar

Howler (feliz): Genial, sin energía, no hay ruta de escape, será expulsado de los sistemas

Razor (trabajando apurado y sonriendo): Desinfección de Virus, al estilo Swat Kat

Mientras todos siguen luchando desesperadamente, han conseguido escapar de los sitios donde estaban encerrados pero el edificio parece que les ataca con uñas y dientes, Fox y Wolf se han defendido muy bien cuando Virus se aparece frente a ellos

Virus: Este es fin de todos ustedes

Wolf dispara a Virus pero sus balas simplemente lo atraviesan como si nada y este hace que un panel lo atrape contra la pared

Virus: La líder estará muy feliz cuando les lleve sus cabezas

Virus iba a degollarlos cuando las lámparas comienzan a titilar

Virus: ¿Qué sucede?

En el ducto

Razor: Funciono, la base entera esta totalmente aislada del exterior, no habrá hacia donde correr y donde esconderse cuando hagamos esto

Las luces de todo el complejo se empiezan a apagar, Virus trata de retomar el control pero le es imposible sin la electricidad, los robots guardianes también se apagan para desconcierto de los combatientes, incluso las puertas se abren dejando salir a los pocos que seguían encerrados

Virus: ahh ahhh NO NOOOOOOOOO

La placa que tenia atrapados a Fox y Wolf cae junto con ellos al suelo

Wolf: ¿Nos morimos?

Fox: No me siento muerto (se levanta y ayuda a Wolf) Anda hay que encontrar a los otros

No tardan mucho en hallar a los demás que también se preguntan que paso cuando Howler y Razor salen del ducto (como si fueran por un tobogán)

Howler: Ouc, se encuentran bien

Cerina: Ja se perdieron la diversión

Howler: Que buena manera de agradecernos por salvarles el trasero

Soldado: Salvarnos el trasero

Razor: Yo corte la energía para apagar a Virus

Zefiro (Notando las luces de emergencia prendidas): Y por que esas están encendidas

Razor: Son de batería, como la holocompu de bolsillo, no están conectadas (de pronto se le ocurre) ohhh hay algún soldado de Titania aquí

Un soldado de rojo asoma entre el grupo

S. Titania: Yo lo soy

Razor: Dinos, no hay otra cosa en este edificio que funcione sin estar conectado al sistema, ¿Cierto?

Fuertes CLONCK se escuchan por debajo del suelo e intuyendo que algo malo iba a pasar todo mundo echa a correr fuera del edificio tan rápido como pueden sus pies y tras salir ven un robot salir de edificio, similar a un Gundam (de la serie de gundam), todos estaban tras una formación rocosa recuperando aliento tras la loca carrera

S. Titania: Que te parece los robots del proyecto RTB Gundam (traducción Robot Transformer de Batalla)

Wolf (mirando enojado a Razor): Tenias que preguntar

Virus: TONTOS ME CONECTE A LAS MAS PROXIMA DE ESTAS MAQUINAS ANTES DE SER BORRADO DEL SISTEMA

Zefiro: Ese programa cometió un grave error

Howler: Si ese robot es su único refugio, si lo destruimos lo acabamos

S. Titania: Lamento decepcionarlos, pero nuestras armas no servirán

Cerina: ¿Qué quieres decir?

S. Titania: Los Gundam son lo último en armamento diseñado por el Ejercito de Corneria con las más avanzada tecnología militar, ni siquiera nuestras naves servirán contra eso

Howler: Genial, no hay forma de vencerlas

: Lo único tan fuerte para vencerlo…es otro Gundam

Wolf (pensando): Solo eso quiero saber

Al poco tiempo las naves de combate que aun siguen operables luchan contra el Gundam pero este no recibe el menor daño de sus ataques de hecho el programa ya esta empezando a aburrirse

Virus: Terminemos con esto de una buena vez

Apunta y dispara dañando varias naves iba a dar el golpe final cuando Virus es derribado por otro Gundam que Wolf conducía

Wolf: Genial, esta cosa es increíble

Razor (que iba con el en la cabina): No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza

Los dos robots se atacan uno al otro a puño limpio, hasta que Wolf lanza un golpe directo contra la cabina destruyéndola haciendo enojar al programa que brilla y pasa del Gundam que controla al que maneja Wolf

Virus (apareciendo en pantalla): Tontos orgánicos, puedo poseer toda máquina, no hay nada que puedan hacer contra mi

Wolf: Prueba esto

Razor: Activar programa

Todo el Gundam comienza a brillar en color azul atrapando a Virus

Razor: Se llama triturador Virus, por que destruye los programas bit por bit, literalmente

Virus: Que sucede…POR QUE NO PUEDO…ALTO, esto me está destruyendo

Wolf: Es hora de irnos

Wolf activa el sistema de autodestrucción del gundam y tanto el como Razor se apresuran a bajarse de la nave

Virus: DONDE ESTA LA SALIDA…NO NOOOO

El robot estalla en el momento justo en que Virus es borrado para gran alegría de todos, después buscan rápidamente en la base todo lo que necesiten como armas, equipo, incluso comida y agua mientras Fay le cuenta a Bill lo sucedido

Fay: Solo unos cuantos logramos escapar, pero los otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, se los llevaron a un lugar llamado "La Fortaleza"

Bill: ¿La Fortaleza?

Miembro Huscky: No sabemos donde esta ubicada, pero escuchamos a los de la orden decir que es un mundo de desesperación y dolor, regido por uno de los caballeros

Bill: No pudieron haber llevado a toda la milicia

Fay: No solo se llevaron a aquellos que significaban una amenaza, como el General Peppy y sus oficiales, Dash y Lucy están ahí también

Bill: Tenemos que encontrar ese lugar y sacarlos

Razor (de pronto): BINGO

Bill extrañado va a ver que pasa, el gato esta trabajando en la holo compu escaneando el planeta

Bill (acercándose a Fox): ¿Qué pasa?

Fox: Razor hizo un escaneo de los sistemas y nos hay rastros de Virus, nos libramos de el

Fay: Que bueno

Razor: Y algo mejor hay un crucero de batalla aquí lo bastante grande para todos

Continuara…..

NDA: Para quienes no lo sepan, Enerjak es un personaje de Sonic perteneciente a la saga publicada en Archie Comic´s (muy diferente al mundo de los juegos)

Los de los gundams se me ocurrio por la serie de Gundam Wing, pero estos no seran usados mucho en toda la historia, por que aun estan en periodo de prueba

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que apoyan mi historia


	7. Ep7: La Fortaleza parte1

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**

* * *

**

**La Fortaleza (parte 1)**

**Por ahí en el espacio cerca del sistema Lylat**

Una resistencia bajo el mando de nuestros héroes se han formado, en los días siguientes atacan diversas bases espaciales que estaban bajo el mando de la Orden Oscura liberando soldados Solarianos y haciendo enojar a Kursed quien ha enviado a los Caballeros en búsqueda y destrucción de la resistencia, pero nuestros soldados les lleva ventaja gracias a la habilidad de aura de Zefiro que le permite saber cuando el enemigo esta cerca, movilizándose de inmediato

En estos momentos tres acorazados llenos soldados cruzan por la galaxia, Howler al mando del que va al frente se comunica con Fox que dirige el 2° acorazado y Wolf al mando del tercero, discuten la próxima táctica de ataque

Howler: A pesar que hemos ganados muchos hombres, aun no podemos iniciar un ataque contra Solaria

Fox: Y menos contra Lylat

Wolf (en otra pantalla): También tenemos otro problema, fuentes recientes han informado que están construyendo unas extrañas estructuras en diferentes planetas del sistema

Fox: ¿Saben que son?

Wolf: Según los informantes se tratan de unas bombas con las que amenazan volar el sistema si no obedecen a la orden

Howler: Y bajo esa amenaza tienen nuestros ejércitos bajo su control

Fox: Un ataque directo es una sentencia de muerte, pero si nos infiltramos para un ataque sorpresa hay mas posibilidades

Cerina quien estaba en los controles detecta algo en los radares

Cerina: Howler una nave no identificada entro en el radar

Howler: No tomare riesgo envíen el robot espía

Un pequeño panel se abre a un costado de la nave y sale un robot pequeñito parecido a un Arwing miniatura, la pequeña nave se acerca a la zona y envía a la pantalla la imagen de una nave de combate de la orden oscura que flotaba lentamente con los motores apagados

Howler: Una nave de la orden (a Cerina que estaba en los controles) destrúyela antes de que nos detecten

Cerina: Entendido

El robot esta equipado con un laser y por el daño de la nave seria un blanco fácil, pero cuando la nave pasa junto a la cabina, una parte del cristal resistente se rompe dejando a salir una mano a gran velocidad que agarra la nave robot por un ala metiéndola a la cabina, eso tomo por sorpresa a Cerina quien rápidamente oprime el botón solo que no hay explosión y una cara aparece en pantalla, es Chronos

Chronos: Eh locos, no le disparen a los suyos

Howler: ¡CHRONOS!

Pero algo andaba mal con el zorro azul se le veía bastante maltrecho, incluso se le veían partes robóticas y cables saliendo a través de su piel rasgada, rápidamente es subido al acorazado bajo el mando de Fox donde un médico y un técnico en robótica le atienden ya que a diferencia de los orgánicos un cyborg era un caso totalmente diferente, después de hacer lo que pudieron hablan con Fox

Técnico: Este chico no puede ser un cyborg, jamás en mi vida vi algo como eso

Medico: Lo mismo digo yo

Fox: Hubo algún problema

Medico: Este chico parece ser una fusión de orgánico y mecánico, como si ambas cosas formaran uno solo, logre detener la hemorragia, pero no se si se recuperara

Técnico: Y lamento decirle que no supe como repararlo, no se que sea este chico

Fox no dice nada, que Chronos estuviera en ese estado y en una nave robada significa una sola cosa, que Star Falco había caído, pero hasta que el chico no despierte no sabrá que fue lo que paso

Un día y medio después el zorro azul recobra el conocimiento en la enfermería del crucero de batalla

Chronos (algo confundido): uhh ¿Qué paso?

Mira a su alrededor confuso, no recuerda muy bien lo que paso y no esta seguro de donde se encuentra, mira su cuerpo y ve que esta lleno de vendajes, trata de levantarse pero esta muy adolorido, entonces escucha las puertas abrirse y vea Fox y Howler entrando en la enfermería

Chronos: ¿Fox, Howler?

Fox: Ya era hora que despertaras, has dormido casi dos días

Chronos (viendo sus vendas): No me extraña, estaba en muy mal estado

Howler: Chronos que ha pasado, ¿Dónde están Falco y los otros?

Fox (algo molesto): Si no lo hemos visto desde que huyeron de Auran robándose el Great Fox y dejándonos atrás

Chronos: No nos ha ido muy bien que digamos – dice el zorro volviéndose a acostar en la cama – Falco y los demás fueron capturados por los Caballeros

Howler: Explícanos que sucedió

_**Inicio de Flashback**_

El Great Fox II tiene poco de haber regresado a la galaxia conocida por ellos, Falco se encuentra en los controles verificando que los sistemas estén en orden, los demás no parecen estar muy contentos y cuchichean entre si

Slippy: No debimos abandonarlos, los necesitamos

Katt: No te enojes tanto Slippy, ya veras que todo estará bien

Slippy: ¿Cómo saldrá todo bien? Si Falco hace lo que quiera sin medir las consecuencias

Miyu: Y que esperabas siempre ha sido así

Chornos esta sentado en una silla al lado de Falco, de vez en cuando le mira como si esperara que dijera algo, hasta que al fin se dispone a preguntar, de paso ya no usa su armadura, en lugar de eso viste una playera morada de mangas largas negras, un pantalón gris y botas metálicas (como las de los punks)

Chronos: ¿Y bien?

Falco: ¿uh?

Chronos: Estamos de vuelta en nuestra galaxia, ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Falco: No lo se, somos muy pocos para recuperar Lylat; me puse en contacto con antiguos compañeros mercenarios y caza recompensas, pero sus mundos están siendo atacados por la Orden y otros están desaparecidos

Chronos: ¿Cómo puede conseguir Kursed aliados tan rápido?

Falco: Uno de ellos, Cyan, me dijo que Kursed tiene la facilidad de hacer alianzas con los enemigos de los planetas que ataca

Golpea el panel molesto pensando que es lo que pueden hacer, es una situación desesperada, Katt se acerca a Chronos por que hay algo que quiere saber

Katt: Dime Chronos a donde crees que la orden se halla llevado a Peppy, Lucy y Dash

Chronos: Lo más seguro es que a "La Fortaleza"

Falco: "¿La Fortaleza?"

Chronos: Estuve ahí un par de veces y créanme es un sitio horrible, un perfecto lugar para prisioneros de guerra

Slippy: ¿Sabes donde esta?

Chronos: Si …un momento…no pensaran en atacar ese lugar

Falco: Tú que crees

Chronso: No chicos, en verdad, es una locura, el lugar esta fuertemente vigilados, seguro nos hacemos matar

Slippy parecía ser de la misma opinión que Chronos, ese lugar podría estar fuertemente vigilado, tienen que trazar un plan

Falco: Momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas ¡Slippy! Pon el Great Fox rumbo a las coordenadas que te dará Chronos

Slippy: ¿Pero que ganaremos?

Katt: Mas hombres para la lucha

El Great Fox salta al hiperespacio

_**Días después **_

En otra parte de la galaxia un asteroide tan grandes como los que hay en el cinturón de asteroides de Corneria flota por el espacio, pero hay algo diferente este gran pedazo de roca espacial es por que la misma a sido transformada en una base espacial camuflada, una pequeña unidad espía aparece por la zona y envía imágenes e información al Great Fox II, Slippy se encuentra en el visor holográfico trabajando, durante las últimas 24 horas han vigilado el lugar

Slippy: Esa base tiene algún tipo de sistema que lo hace invisible para casi todos los radares- explica la rana a los demás por eso es tan difícil de encontrar

Miyu: Suerte que sabias donde estaba el este lugar Chronos

Falco (a Slippy): ¿Haz descubierto algo?

Slippy: Por fin logre traspasar sus sistemas sin ser detectado y esto fue lo que descubrí

Una imagen tridimensional del interior de la base aparece, se ve que todo el asteroide es una prisión en si y muy bien armada, una zona en particular llama la atención, es la zona de celdas

Falco: Ahí es donde están encerrados

Katt: También veo que está muy bien vigilada

Slippy: No tenemos naves, la única forma en la que podemos entrar es provocando una distracción para atacar por sorpresa

Falco sonríe viendo de reojo a Chronos…una distracción eh…minutos después la maniobra de distracción inicia con Chronos entrando con violencia al territorio, traspasando el escudo y poniéndose a atacar como loco, las torretas, desde del Great Fox II todo observan

Slippy (emocionado): Esta funcionando Falco se están concentrando en Chronos

Falco (confiado): Bien ¡Slippy prepara la nave!

Slippy: ¡¿Cuál? no tenemos ningún caza - pero al ver la cara que pone Falco capta – Oh no

A la señal de Falco el Great Fox II acelera motores y a máxima velocidad traspasan las filas enemigas que siguen atacando a Chronos sin percatarse de los demás

Katt: Concentra toda la energía a los cañones

Miyu: ¡Listo!

Falco: ¡FUEGO!

De los cañones frontales salen dos rayos que impactan contra la estructura y después el Great Fox II choca hacia dentro del edificio (de ante mano tenia los escudos de la nave activados) con sus armas preparadas salen a luchar y atacar a todo soldado enemigo que ven, a los que tomaron por completa sorpresa, rápidamente se deshacen de ellos mientras Slippy hackea los sistemas

Falco: ¡¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas Slippy?

Slippy: Unos minutos

Justo en ese momento el techo arriba de ellos se rompe cayendo Chronos quien combate fieramente contra Milo

Milo: ¡Canalla! Te enseñare a no golpear a una dama

Chronos: ¡Yo no le pego a las damas pero si a las víboras! – Grita el zorro azul a la vez que la patea en el estomago

Ambos salen corriendo en modo acelerado y atacándose mutuamente destruyendo paredes y atravesando pisos hasta que caen en una de las salas de energía del lugar, la gata es muy fuerte y una gran adversaria (puede controlar el metal)

Milo: ¡No puedes ganar! – usa su poder para desprender grandes cables eléctricos para atacar a su oponente

El zorro salta de un lado a otro esquivando y también hace uso de sus habilidades de transformación, convirtiéndose a si mismo en modo reforzado para protegerse de los ataques, haciendo enojar mas y mas a la gata, en un momento dado Milo lo golpea enviándolo contra el generador y antes de que el zorro se pueda quitar la gata toma un gran cable eléctrico y se lo clava aumentando el poder de la descarga eléctrica que pasa por el cuerpo del zorro azul

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-

La sala estalla, arriba la batalla continua, pero no importa cuántos soldados enemigos liquiden Star Falco, siguen apareciendo mas y para colmo el apagón repentino saco a Slippy de los sistemas de la computadora

Falco: ¡¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?

Los soldados de la Orden también parecen percatarse de que algo no anda bien cuando se activaron las luces de emergencia, apero un pequeño grupo aprovechando la distracción para disparar pulsos electromagnéticos que dan a todos menos a Falco que esquivo apenas, el resto cae al suelo desmayados dejando al halcón solo

Falco: ¡MALDICION!

Soldado: RINDETE O MUERE

Falco les mira molesto cuando el suelo cerca del se parte saliendo dos siluetas una golpea a la otra que choca contra Falco y por la fuerza del golpe van contra un turbo transportador, justo al caer Falco oprimió un botón que los envió a otro lugar de la prisión

Milo (enojada): ¡¿Cómo puede funcionar el transportador sin energía?

Soldado: Puede funcionar con el generador auxiliar

El trasportador llevo a Falco y Chronos directo al hangar del lugar, el zorro pudo haber sobrevivido a la descarga eléctrica y ha ser atravesado por la espada de Nimue pero algo no esta bien, pero el halcón no parece darse cuenta de ello, ya que pueden oír soldados y a Milo que se acercan, Falco mira a su alrededor y para su sorpresa ve un Sky Claw como el suyo solo que este es totalmente negro, Arco debe de estar también aquí, pero la nave le da una idea, rápidamente toma a Chronos y lo lanza a la cabina y programa el piloto automático

Chronos: ¡¿Qué haces?

Falco: ¡No puedo abandonar a los demás, tu eres el único que puede sacarnos de aquí!

Chronos: ¡No espera!

Pero la nave sale a toda velocidad abandonando la base, lo único que Chronos alcanza a ver es una explosión de cuando Milo vuela la compuerta de los hangares

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Cuando el zorro azul termina, Fox y Howler se miran entre molestos y preocupados

Howler: Así que el tonto se dejo llevar…de nuevo

Fox: Tenemos que rescatarlos o de lo contrario morirán

Chronos: No será tan fácil debieron aumentar la seguridad y estarán preparados para un nuevo ataque – se mira las manos sus muñecas están vendadas – Esto no es bueno

Fox: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chronos: Esa descarga me hizo un daño en mi código cibernético puedo sentirlo he perdido mis poderes de caballero

Chronos es tan fuerte como los caballeros, ya que el es uno de ellos, eran el mas confiable para vencerlos pero ahora estaba dañado y no sabían si podría ser reparado al 100%

Fox: No te preocupes, tu no necesitas ese poder para probar nada, con o sin poderes eres mucho mejor que los Caballeros Reales

Howler asiente con la cabeza, hasta Chronos sonríe levemente

Howler: Tenemos que rescatar a los demás lo mas pronto posible

De regreso en la Fortaleza, se están llevando a cabo reparaciones mientras Milo se comunica con Kursed

Milo: Chronos logro escapar, sin embargo capturamos a todos los miembros de Star Falco mi señora

Kursed: Buen trabajo Milo por cierto donde esta Arco

Milo: Salió rumbo a Corneria para ayudar a Sabre con un encargo, ¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros?

Kursed: Falco es el peligroso, mantenlo en confinamiento sin comida y agua, de los otros haz lo que quiera con ellos

Milo (sonriendo): Entendido

Continuara…

* * *

Este capítulo quise dejarlo en 2 partes para darle suspenso a la historia


	8. Ep8: La Fortaleza parte 2 La Fuga

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

* * *

**La Fortaleza Parte 2: La fuga**

La prisión espacial conocida como la Fortaleza está siendo reparada después del ataque fallido de Star Falco, la Caballero Milo, jefa de toda la prisión supervisa las reparaciones, se acerca a un soldado que repara un panel de computo

Milo: Reporte

Soldado: Todo en orden, esta cosa estará operando dentro de poco

Milo: Así lo espero

Milo se retira dejando al soldado trabajando quien tras asegurarse que se alejo lo suficiente, saca algo que parece ser un chip de entre su ropa y lo coloca en el panel antes de cerrarlo, una vez hecho el trabajo se retira a otro lugar para trabajar unos segundos después otro soldado se acerca a él y le habla en un susurro

Soldado 1: Ya instale los dispositivos

Soldado 2: Bien

Soldado 1: ¿Has hallado lo que buscamos?

Soldado 2: No y Zefiro

Soldado 1: Se esta ocupando de las naves

Soldado 2: Okay…seguiré buscando, nos veremos de nuevo en una hora

Soldado 1: Roger

El soldado se aleja para seguir con la ronda, pasa por entre las celdas echando un vistazo por entre las ventanas viendo a los prisioneros, nadie ni siquiera Milo se ha imaginado que estos tres soldados en realidad se tratan de Fox, Razor y Zefiro quienes han conseguido entrar en la prisión para una operación de rescate, Fox sigue su camino mientras recuerda como trazo el plan con sus dos compañeros

_Inicio Flashback_

Fox, Razor (quien se ha quitado la máscara) y Zefiro se hallaban reunidos en la habitación del mismo discutiendo lo que harían a continuación, ya que según los demás, un ataque a la fortaleza seria una jugada muy peligrosa por lo que están pensando en otra opción

Fox: Falco quiso tomar la prisión, lo cual fue su error, ahora tenemos que ir a sacarlos

Zefiro: Dime Fox, por que quieres ayudarlos a pesar de todo lo que te han hecho

Jake: Tiene razón, te trataron como basura, nos corrieron de Lylat, robaron el Great Fox y parece que no les agrada tenerte cerca

Zefiro: No sería mejor dejarlos ahí, podrían causarnos problemas

Fox: Se que me estoy arriesgando al tratar de sacar a Falco y su grupo de ahí, pero fue culpa de Sabre que tomaran esa actitud conmigo, además si los dejo ahí de seguro los mataran

Jake (trazando como un plan de ataque tipo fútbol americano en una hoja): Bueno es tu decisión, pero ya que será una operación de rescate, solo unos estaremos involucrados

Fox: Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros nada más, si Howler o los otros se enteran…estamos fritos

Jake: Una pregunta, ¿Cómo entraremos ahí con toda esa vigilancia?

Zefiro (sacando del pozo sin fondo de su mochila una moneda): Espero que esto funcione en este lugar

_Fin del Flashback_

Gracias a la moneda de transporte de Zefiro lograron colarse sin ser detectados y tras robar algunas ropas para hacerse pasar por soldados pueden andar libremente, acordaron de antemano llevar micro bombas de control remoto para ponerlas en puntos estratégicos de la prisión por si algo salía mal

Fox sigue mirando a través de las rejillas de las celdas en busca de algún miembro de Star Falco o alguno de los generales de Corneria o Solaria, cuando mira en una celda su rostro se ilumina, ha encontrado a alguien

Un viejo conejo se hallaba sentado en la cama de su celda cuando escucha que la puerta se abre y ve a un soldado entrar y cerrar la puerta rápidamente

Soldado: Me alegro que este bien

Peppy (desafiante): Si das un paso más, te demostrare lo bien que estoy

Fox (quitándose el casco): Peppy, soy yo

Peppy (sorprendido): ¿Fox?

Fox abraza al viejo conejo quien también le abraza como aun hijo

Peppy: No puedo creer que hayas regresado...incluso después de que te echara…ellos se apoderaron del sistema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Fox: Si Howler me puso al tanto, formamos una resistencia con los soldados que lograron huir…habrá tiempo para explicar todo cuando escapemos de aquí

Peppy: ¿Escapar?...ya lo intentamos y es imposible

Fox: Si 3 de nosotros logramos entrar sin ser detectados, también hallaremos la forma de salir

Mientras Zefiro continua plantando bombas mágicas en secreto mientras recorre la prisión, puede sentir las auras de los que están aquí, muchos sentimientos, odio, furia, tristeza, miedo

Zefiro (abrazándose a sí mismos): Este lugar me está poniendo nervioso

Sigue caminando cuando escucha algo y rápidamente se esconde, ve pasar a dos soldados, sus auras indica que no son sus amigos pero lo que comentan es interesante

Soldado 1: Si Kursed hizo un intercambio de prisioneros con el clan equidna, los nuevos llegaran en unas horas

Soldado 2: Que tipo de gente le entrego Kursed a los equidnas

Soldado 1: Lo mismo que tenemos, ladrones, traidores y prisioneros de guerra

Zefiro (pensando): ¿Prisioneros de guerra?

Fox vigila la entrada de la celda mientras habla con Peppy

Fox: ¿Y donde están los demás? Has visto a Falco

Peppy: La prisión esta bajo encierro total desde el intento de ataque de Falco, no he visto a ninguno de ellos, pero escuche a uno de los guardias decir que tenían a Falco en confinamiento total

Fox: Oh, bueno es un cabeza dura, seguro estará bien

Peppy: Falco… siempre le dije que pensara las cosas antes de actuar o acabaría mal

Fox: Ya sabes como es Peppy, nunca escucha…a veces me pregunto si realmente le ha ido bien siendo líder

Peppy: Le ha ido bien, pero aun le falta mucho por aprender…siempre he querido saber que fue lo que lo impulso a formar su propio equipo, creí que a ambos les iba bien como corredores

Fox no responde nada por que su mente acude otro recuerdo

_Inicio Flashback _

Fox estaba terminando de revisar el motor de su nave para la gran carrera que iniciaría dentro de poco, cerca de él también estaba Falco trabajando en la suya

Falco (molesto): Anda o te hare saltar a martillazos

Fox: Tienes problemas con el motor

Falco: Si no quiere arrancar y justo hoy

Fox (se acerca a examinar el motor): No parece haber nada raro, checaste los paneles de energía

Falco (viendo el medidor): Según esto está al máximo

Fox se acerca y da unos golpecitos en el medidor de energía y la flecha se va para el lado que dice (vacio) Falco se queda con expresión de ¡!

Fox: Creo que deberías revisar las agujas la próxima vez, anda y corre a cargar el combustible

Voz de altavoces: Segunda llamada apara los corredores…repito segunda llamada para dirigirse a la pista

Falco: Voy que vuelo

Falco va a otra parte del lugar dejando a Fox solo quien regresa a cerrar el capote del motor de su vehículo cuando escucha un sonido pero es demasiado rápido para saber de qué se trataba porque hay un estruendo y el lugar es envuelto en las llamas y gente corriendo por todas partes gritando, Fox se abre paso entre el humo y el fuego tratando de encontrar a Falco cuando algo del techo le cae directo en la cabeza y no se entera de nada mas

Cuando vuelve en si ve a unos paramédicos atendiéndolo, también puede escuchar los gritos de los bomberos, corredores y gente que están en el lugar

Fox: ¿Qué paso?

Falco (voz): No te muevas Fox, tienes una severa contusión

Mira levemente a su derecha y ve a Falco arrodillado a su lado, la ropa del halcón esta algo chamuscada y el tiene algunas quemaduras pero fuera de eso parece estar bien, Falco mira entonces hacia otra parte y Fox también, la zona mecánica está envuelta en llamas

Fox: ¿Qué sucedió?

Socorrista: Parece que fue una bomba

_Fin del flashback_

Fox sale de sus pensamientos cuando siente algo en su muñeca, se levanta la manga y ve que una de las marcas de los tatuajes que tiene esta brillando

Fox: Tengo que irme, volveré tan pronto pueda

Peppy: Entendido

Fox se coloca el casco y tras cerciorarse que no hay nadie sale, poco después se reúnen en el patio (recuerden los tres están vestidos como soldados de la orden oscura y usan casco que cubre toda su cara y es un patio interior)

Zefiro: Oí a un par de guardias diciendo que hubo un intercambio de prisioneros, Kursed entrego a varios prisioneros a unas personas que se hacen llamar "Nación Equidna"

Fox: Sospechas que Falco y los otros estaban en ese grupo

Zefiro: Si y el hecho de que no haya sentido sus auras confirma mis sospechas

Razor: Entonces tomemos a Peppy y Zinger y vámonos

Fox: Espera sabes quienes traerán a la fortaleza

Zefiro: Traidores, ladrones y prisioneros de guerra

Fox: Si realmente ellos iban en ese grupo, uno de los que traerán sabrá a donde los llevaron, esperaremos a que traigan a los otros

Razor: Puede ser arriesgado

Zefiro (observando por la ventana): No habrá que esperar mucho tiempo una nave esta llegando

Fox: En serio

Razor: Vamos a ver

Los tres se dirigen a los hangares pero a un paso lento para no llamar la atención, una vez que llegan ven una nave de transporte, se ve a Milo hablando con un oficial que parece ser el que está a cargo de la operación y uno en uno los prisioneros son bajados de la nave, dos de ellos llama la atención de Fox, se trata de una mujer humana de cabello largo y rubio atado por una coleta

Fox: Samus

Zefiro: ¿La conoces?

Fox: Si de una batalla anterior

Fox sabe que esta chica es la persona que los tendrá que acompañar en la fuga y no por que Samus es una caza recompensas dura sino por que hay algo que tiene que hablar con ella

Los prisioneros son puestos en fila y Milo mira a sus nuevos "reclutas"

Milo: En fila y presten atención, a eso llaman una formación, pies juntos, mirada al frente y frente en alto

Prisioneros (gato): Oh esto será divertido

Milo: ¿Qué DIGISTE TU?

Gato (asustado): Eh…nada

Milo: Y SEGUIRAS DICIENDO NADA HASTA QUE SE TE DIGA QUE PUEDES DECIR ALGO, Bienvenidos a la Fortaleza, un lugar el que desearan no haber pisado jamás, las ordenes de todos los soldados que estamos aquí es asegurarnos que se queden en sus jaulas y trabajen en las minas hasta que no puedan mas…Dormirán cuando se les diga que duerman y comerán cuando se les diga que coman…ENTENDIERON

Prisioneros (menos Samus): Si señora

Milo: Ahora lleven sus traseros a sus celdas…AHORA AHORA AHORA

Los prisioneros corren casi en pánico igual que los soldados que están a cargo de la prisión

Zefiro (susurra): Sabe como domarlos

Razor (por lo bajo): Bien, quien quiera que tuviera esa retorcida idea de ponerla a ella al mando…debo decir que estoy impresionado

Minutos después Zefiro está junto a la celda del general Peppy

Zefiro (susurra): General Peppy está ahí

Peppy (por lo bajo): Si tú debes ser Zefiro

Zefiro (susurra): Saldremos en una hora, cuando las celdas se abran diríjase al patio junto con Zinger

Peppy: ¿Y Fox?

Zefiro: Esta un poco ocupado

Fox se hallaba en la celda de Samus pero esta confundiéndolo con un soldado enemigo le trabo el brazo alrededor de su cuello y le esta sofocando, en vez de luchar Fox se jala el casco dejándolo caer para que Samus vea su cara y al reconocerlo lo suelta por la sorpresa

Samus: ¡TU!

Fox (arrodillado y tosiendo): Si que tienes un agarre fuerte

Samus (regañándolo): Deberías tener más cuidado, un poco mas y te rompo el cuello

Fox: Ya me di cuenta, escucha no hay tiempo para explicar te sacare de aquí

Samus: ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Fox: En pocos momentos se abrirán las puertas y los prisioneros saldrán al patio, cuando eso suceda búscame y haz lo que te digo (se pone el casco de nuevo y se va)

En otra zona de la prisión, un soldado esta en la sala de control de las celdas cuando entra Razor (con su disfraz de soldado de la orden claro)

Razor: Oye recibí nuevas órdenes, sacar a los prisioneros al patio interno

Soldado (desconcertado): Pero estamos en un encierro

Razor: Oh esta bien, le diré a la Srita. Milo que dijiste eso, seguro que estará feliz de escuchar que cuestionas su autoridad…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Soldado (nervioso): Espera, no le digas a Milo, solo estaba algo confuso

Razor: Oye yo también estoy confundido, pero Milo ha estado de un humor terrible desde el intento de toma del a Fortaleza, si me preguntas es mejor no preguntar y hacer lo que dice…mmm

Soldado: Si…tienes razón (abriendo las celdas) los dejaremos salir

Las celdas son abiertas y los prisioneros se dirigen al patio (no es patio exterior, si no dentro de las cuevas del asteroide), una vez ahí Peppy encuentra a Zinger quien esta con Razor y Zefiro, no tardan en llegar Fox y Samus

Zefiro: Es el momento, debemos comenzar el motín

Razor: Bien pero como lo hacemos

Justo en ese momento alguien jala a Peppy del brazo y todos ven a un equidna rojo que posee largas púas afiladas que parecen dreadlocks y parece que siempre está enojado

Equidna: Tuviste suerte que no te delatara, se que planeas otro intento de fuga y me iré con ustedes

Peppy: De hecho Knuckles estamos tratando de escapar ahora mismo, pero nos falta un motín, me imagino que sabrás como empezar uno

Knuckles: Un simple motín, por favor

Camina tomando a otro prisionero y lo empieza a lanzar al aire

Knuckles: ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¡MOTIN! MOTIN

Alentados por Knuckles los prisioneros empiezan a combatir unos contra otros, los demás están algo impresionados, pero no hay tiempo para eso hay que salir de allí, mientras Milo y sus hombres observan desde las pantallas de seguridad lo que ocurre

Milo: ¿Quién dejo salir a los prisioneros? El encierro duraría hasta que se terminaran las reparaciones

Los chicos corren hacia la salida del patio que es bloqueada por soldados, antes de que estos disparen Fox usa el fuego para quemarlos y obligarlos a apartarse, corren tan rápido como pueden por los pasillos hacia su destino

Razor: Mientras la mayoría de los soldados están ocupados con el motín, nos iremos en una de sus naves

Samus: Ya casi llegamos

Justo cuando llegan a las puertas unos soldados atacan con armas laser, pero Zefiro bloquea usando un pequeño escudo que saca de su mochila (la llevaba consigo todo el tiempo debajo de la armadura) y casi al mismo tiempo Fox envía una ráfaga de viento que proyecta a los soldados contra las paredes

Peppy: ¿Pero como?

Fox: Después, rápido

Entran al hangar y suben a la nave mas cercana, Fox activa los motores y abandonan el lugar tan rápido como puede

Zinger: Milo va usar el arsenal contra nosotros

Razor (sacando un control remoto y oprimiéndolo): Yo no contaría con eso

Los explosivos implantados comienzan a estallar en diferentes partes de la prisión, sobre todo en el arsenal, dañándolos o dejándolos inservibles, al mismo las naves de combate dentro del hangar estallan evitando que los soldados enemigos puedan ir tras ellos

Zefiro: Genial

Zinger: Esa caballero puede sobrevivir en el espacio, no escaparemos de ella

Fox: No sea pesimista (a Zefiro) Bueno es hora de irnos

Zefiro (sacando la moneda): Entendido

Al mismo en uno de los acorazados, Howler y Cerina están preocupados por los otros tres que se desaparecieron de pronto y aun nadie sabe donde están hasta que un portal se abre frente a ellos dejando salir a Fox y Razor

Howler: ¿Dónde rayos han estado?

Razor: Digamos que fuimos de pesca

Cerina (sarcástica): Y pescaron algo

Fox: No encontramos lo que buscaba pero trajimos familia y amistad

Peppy, Zinger, Knuckles y Samus salen del portal, Zefiro sale al último y lo cierra para evitar que sus enemigos les encuentren, al ver a su padre Cerina le abraza, Howler también se pone contento de ver al general a salvo

Continuara...

* * *

Notas de autor

Bueno tarde mucho, pero finalmente conseguí terminar este episodio, nos veremos en el próximo


	9. Ep9: Nemesis

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

* * *

**Nemesis**

_**Planeta Solaria**_

El planeta se hallaba en medio de una gran batalla por recuperar su libertad, su potencia militar era considerada la mas poderosa de la galaxia; hasta hace poco su planeta fue tomado y capturado por sorpresa por la Orden Oscura; pero un par de golpes de suerte que vinieron desde fuera les dieron la oportunidad al ejercito de Solaria de una revancha, la primera fue que la plataforma digital reforzada conocida como Virus fue destruida por lo que recuperaron el control del armamento que tenían a su alcance y la segunda fue el lugar donde fueron llevados sus líderes militares fue tomado por la misma resistencia liberando a todos, sin nada que atara las manos del ejercito Solariano estos se lanzaron sin dudar por su patria quienes van ganando terreno sobre el planeta, desde el espacio la resistencia de los tres acorazados también se les ha unido en el ataque, por todas partes vuelan diferentes tipos de cazas militares de combate atacando los acorazados enemigos y sus naves

La Orden Oscura es ruda, pero los rebeldes lo son mas, gracias al tiempo en que estuvieron luchando en clandestinidad, mejoraron en habilidad y ataque, rápidamente se están librando de la capa de defensa exterior del planeta, desde uno de los acorazados el General Zinger da instrucciones a las fuerzas en tierra tras lograr abrir comunicación

Zinger: Hemos conseguido bloquear el sistema de armamento nuclear, nos dará tiempo

Soldado (en pantalla): General, hemos iniciando el ataque contra la base de la Orden

Zinger: Y nosotros ya casi terminamos aquí, iremos tan pronto como podamos a ayudarles

En el complejo militar de Solaria, los soldados de la Orden están en pánico, el Ejercito Subespacial creado por ellos fue vencido con facilidad y pronto ellos correrían la misma suerte, un soldado se comunica a la base principal pero…

Kursed (en la pantalla): Han dejado que los soldados se levantaran contra ustedes y todavía piden el derecho a vivir, mi Orden no necesita seres inútiles, arréglenselas solos

Sin el apoyo de Kursed, los soldados de la orden se sintieron sin esperanzas, menos de una hora después presentaban la rendición ante el ejercito de Solaria, Zinger dio órdenes de encarcelar a todos los hombres de la Orden Oscura en vez de eliminarlos, Peppy sabia la razón, les necesitaban vivos para saber el panadero de la base principal del enemigo

Tras estar huyendo de un lugar a otro, finalmente los rebeldes pueden aterrizar a salvo en Solaria, para muchos su hogar y para otros su refugio hasta recuperar Lylat, mientras en otra parte de la galaxia. Milo entra sigilosamente a un laboratorio, regreso secretamente ya que no está dispuesta a presentarse ante Kursed, aun no puede creer que no detectara a tres intrusos que terminaron destruyendo la Fortaleza (los prisioneros ahora estaban al mando) lo que llevo a la liberación de Solaria, esto es humillante para una Caballero y esta dispuesta a tomar venganza

Milo: FINITEVUS ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¿QUIERO QUE SALGAS INMEDIATAMENTE?

El Dr. Finitevus sale de otra sala un tanto molesto, al parecer Milo lo pillo en medio de algún proyecto ya que lleva unas herramientas en las manos

Dr. Finitevus: ¿Que haces aquí?

Milo: No tengo tiempo, escucha Finitevus voy a encargarme de esos rebeldes, es por eso que necesito mas poder del que tengo (sonriendo) creo que tu eres el indicado para darme lo que necesito

Dr. Finitevus: Es una orden de Kursed

Milo: No…pero para ganar esta guerra necesitamos algo que nos refuerce

Dr. Finitevus: Esta bien (saca de entre su capa un anillo dorado pero que emite un tono azul oscuro) este anillo esta cargado con la fuerza de las Esmeraldas del Caos, con la ayuda de esto podrás vencer a los rebeldes

Milo: Si esto me ayuda para que Kursed me perdone (tomando el anillo) soy capaz de todo

Se pone el anillo y por un momento brilla con fuerza, su armadura se vuelve siniestra, incluso ella brilla en un tono azulado

Milo (feliz): Ciento como corre el poder por todo mi cuerpo, yo derrotare a esos bichos

Dr. Finitevus: Milo

Milo: Si (de pronto de su cuerpo empieza a salir un humo negro) ¿Que es esto?

Dr. Finitevus: Crees que te podías escapar del castigo de Kursed, NO, ella sabía que vendrías a pedirme ayuda y me dijo que me encargara de ti

Milo: Ahhhggg eres un tramposo

Milo cae al piso moribunda mientras ese humo negro la rodea, el Dr. Finitevus observa como de entre el humo aparecen unos bichos pequeños parecidos a cucarachas entre colores morados y azul oscuro, el humo se va haciendo mas grande y el equidna científico retrocede poco a poco

Dr. Finitevus: Lo siento Milo

Pronto unas compuertas en la base se abren dejando salir algo inmenso y oscuro que se dirige al espacio a gran velocidad, mientras Howler de vuelta en Solaria, Peppy y Zinger se han comunicado con la Federación Galactica quienes también estaban al tanto de la situación

Oficial de la Federación (en pantalla): Su planetas no fueron los únicos en ser atacados por esa tal Orden Oscura, planetas alrededor de la frontera de Lylat corrieron la misma suerte, tenemos ejércitos ayudandoles en este momento, pero estamos seguros de que ahora que Solaria se ha librado de ellos podrán ayudar a Lylat

Zinger: Necesito tiempo para que mis hombres se recuperen y preparen, rescatar Solaria no fue fácil

Peppy: Por eso pedimos ayuda, mientras mas tiempo dejemos a esos sujetos en Lylat…¿Quien sabe lo que podria pasar?

Oficial de la Federación:…Enviaremos a los Marines Estelares a ayudarles

Justo en ese momento las alarmas suenan y se activa el canal de emergencia

Soldado: Generales, señal enemiga ha entrado en el radar

Peppy: Ponlo en pantalla

Las pantalla se enciende revelando una criatura que parece un enorme dragón hecho de roca negra incandescente, pero hay algo mas

Peppy (asustado): No imposible

Fox que se encontraba en se encontraba con los demás en otra parte del complejo militar también mira las pantallas esto lo tomo por sorpresa

Fox: No puede ser

Samus: ¿Que es eso?

Fox: Es un Aparoid

El dragón aparoid inicia su ataque, sobre la ciudad de Solaria, inmediatamente los soldados suben de nuevos a sus naves para la batalla, y los tres acorazados activan sus sistemas de armas, asi como los sistemas de armas de la base militar

Howler: Inicien contraataque

Soldado: Activando cañones de plasma

De los tres acorazados salen cañones que inician disparos láser contra el monstruo pero este esquiva rápidamente los ataques, el dragón envía un rayo de energía de su boca y pasa prácticamente rozando uno de los acorazados, pero lo daña del lado frontal, todo mundo se sujeta por la sacudida

Soldado: Daños en a lo largo de la coraza

Wolf: Activa lo parches de autoreparación

Soldado: Tenemos un nuevo problema

El dragón abre sus alas que brillan dejando salir una serie de dragones mas pequeños pero son cientos como insectos

Howler: Quiere acabarnos a toda costa

Se inicia la lucha, los dragones son fuertes pero no contaban con que las naves de los rebeldes están reforzadas, mejor equipadas en armamento y velocidad gracias a todo lo que han robado durante sus batallas anteriores contra la Orden Oscura, también los acorazados habían sido mejorados y continuaban su incesante ataque contra el dragón

Peppy: Demonios si no acabamos con esa cosa, seguirá creando mas dragoncitos

Zefiro (en pantalla de pronto): Señor he captado algo extraño en ese dragón

Peppy: De que se trata

Zefiro: Percibo un aura alrededor de ese Dragón

Peppy: Que te extraño, los aparoids son seres medio orgánicos

Razor (aparece en pantalla): General hice un análisis y descubrí algo, sea lo que sea el Dragón esta hecho energía de un ser vivo al máximo poder, quiero decir que es la mente de alguien vivo

Peppy: ¿la mente de alguien vivo?

Razor: La fuente principal proviene del collar de piedra del dragon

Peppy: Atención todos, el collar del gran dragón, destrúyanlo a toda costa

El mensaje es recibido por todos pero están tan ocupados con los mini dragones que se multiplican sin parar que no pueden hacer un tiro limpio

Samus (en un caza): Rayos esas cosas no nos dejan acercarnos

Knuckles (quien lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los dragones y tienen una diadema comunicador): Pues hay que abrirnos paso de alguna forma

Peppy (en la radio): Quítense del camino

Los tres acorazados están de nuevo en el aire apuntando sus cañones todos en una dirección y cargando energía

Peppy: Envíen toda la energía posible a los cañones

Soldado: Blanco en la mira

Zinger: Acorazados FUEGO

Los tres acorazados disparan al mismo tiempo sus turbo blaster directos al gran dragón, pero el gran animal al ver el ataque hace algo que no esperaban, comienza a absorber el ataque para ahuyentar su poder

Peppy: ¿QUE? QUE CLASE DE APAROID ES ESE

En la enfermería de uno de los acorazados, Chronos se esta sujetando de los tubos debido a los constantes ataques del dragón, cuando el dragón absorbió la fuerza del ataque sintió algo, una conexión fuerte que el conoce

Chronos: No no puede ser

Corre hacia el puente, donde se encuentra con Peppy y observa las pantallas, al mirar al Dragón confirma sus sospechas y abre un canal de comunicación con Howler

Chronos: Howler llevas el arma contigo

Howler: ¿De que hablas?

Chronos: ¡La armas especiales, ¿Donde están?

Howler: Un momento quieres decir que esa cosa…

Chronos: Si y la única forma de vencerlo será con una de las armas que se creo

Howler mira al dragón, ¿Como se va a acercar? entonces Knuckles pasa junto a el montado en un dragoncito que tiene sujeto por los cuernos y se le ocurre una idea, momentos después Knuckles se halla camino hacia el dragón llevando consigo el arco con flechas de luz, se abre camino entre los dragones pequeños siendo ayudado por los demás

Fox (voz del comunicador): Tienes que acercarte lo suficiente para un tiro efectivo

Knuckles: Entendido, pero necesito que lo distraigan

Fox: Chicos al ataque

Fox junto con Zefiro, Howler, Bill y Wolf se abren paso con sus cazas para obligar a los mini dragones a fijar su atención en ellos y dar la oportunidad a Knuckles de acercarse al gran dragón, mientras mas se va acercando Knuckles nota que el dragón esta cargando de nuevo energía por su boca para atacar de nuevo los cazas pero esta vez con mas fuerza

Knuckles: No, no lo harás

Knuckles se apresura en tomar a preparar el arco y la flecha de luz, pero el animal no se queda nada quieto, entonces Fox y Howler comienzan a sobrevolar por la cara del dragón para distraerlo tanto de cargar su ataque y para que no vea a Knuckles

Knuckles (al ver que la flecha empieza a brillar): AHORA

Knuckles dispara la flecha que da en la gema del centro del collar del dragón y esta se empieza a fragmentar y emitir rayos que envuelven a dragón quien chilla de dolor, al ver eso todas la naves en tierra y aire disparan todo lo que tienen, el dragón chilla mientras es acribillados y la gema en su cuello se va fragmentando mas hasta estallar en una gran explosión que envuelve al monstruo que desaparece, los dragones pequeños también desaparecen convertidos en polvo, todos comienzan a vitorear, Knuckles esta a salvo sujetándose de las alas del caza de Wolf, en el puente Chronos observa el humo y le parece ver una figura etérea que desaparece

Chronos: Adiós Milo

De regreso en la base del enemigo Kursed se encuentra sentada en su trono, sus ojos están cerrados cuando de repente los abre con molestia y toma la copa de vino a su lado

Kursed: Solaria fue retomada y Milo ha sido eliminada…eso no importa, la hora cero se aproxima y con ello el fin de todo el sistema Lylat

EL fuego atrás de ella vuelve a brillar y parece que ha cobrado mas fuerza

Kursed: Una vez que Lylat desaparezca, mi venganza estar completa

* * *

Continuara….

Hola ya me habia tardado con los episodios verdad, lo que pasa es que he estado trabajando en adelantar tantos como fuera posible

Antes debo aclarar un punto con respecto a Samus, no esta luchando con el traje de batalla que muchos conocen debido a que se lo robaron cuando la Orden le capturo en una misión de reconocimiento


	10. Ep10: Ojo espia

Star Fox / Swat Kats

Alzarce de las cenizas

Autor: Dreadmon

Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente

Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**El Ojo Espía**

**

* * *

**

En alguna parte de la galaxia

Kursed esta en su trono tiene los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando, frente a ella arrodillado se halla el caballero real Sabre (es una imagen holográfica) dando informes

Sabre: La construcción en Lylat prosigue según los planes después del retraso que hubo

Kursed: No han tenido ningún otro problema

Sabre: Todo ha estado en orden, terminaremos en la fecha prometida

Kursed: Solaria fue liberada, prepárense para un ataque

Sabre: Que ataquen, solo será un suicidio

Kursed: Mantenme informada de los progresos, no quiero más retrasos

Sabre: Enterado, fin de la transmisión

La imagen holográfica de Sabre desaparece y Kursed medita un poco

Kursed: Lylat, tu fin se aprixima

_**Solaria (un día después del ataque de dragón)**_

La noche ha caído en Solaria, en la base principal Solariana se llevan a cabo reparaciones tras la gran batalla por recuperar el planeta, los oficiales en cambio preparan la estrategia para el asalto para liberar a Lylat e interrogan a los prisionero y nuestros compañeros agotados de tantas batallas toman un descanso en una de las barracas del complejo militar, mientras en otra parte de la base un técnico de mantenimiento revisa los sistemas de seguridad

Técnico: Bueno con esto debería funcionar (oprime un botón) hora de reiniciar el sistema

Justo en el momento que oprime el botón las alarmas se activan, el técnico al darse cuenta de lo que envía comunicación por los altavoces, despertando a todos

Técnico (voz): ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! HAY UN INTRUSO EN LA BASE

Wolf se despierta sobresaltado solo para ver a alguien justo frente a él quien le ataca, pero Wolf activa el reflector que llevaba consiguió y logra enviar el ataque de regreso contra su agresor momento que aprovecha para tomar su blaster y disparar un tiro limpio pero el disparo no hace ningún daño a pesar de que le dio en el pecho

Wolf: !

El tipo ataca rápidamente pero Wolf se quita de su camino y este se estrella contra la puerta volándola y cayendo en el pasillo donde han llegado los soldados al oír todo el jaleo

Soldado: ¿Qué rayos pasa?

Soldado 1: ¿Quién es ese?

La figura se levanta del entre el humo no es otro si no Shadow el erizo, los soldados tomándolo por enemigo comienzan a disparar pero Shadow se lanza al ataque sin importar si mata a alguien en el proceso, Fox y los demás han despertado y escuchan los disparos y gritos que vienen pisos arriba de la barraca

Jake: ¿Que está pasando?

Fox se asoma por la ventana en el momento justo en que ve a Wolf y Samus salir corriendo del complejo para poco después verse una figura ir tras ellos

Fox: Algo esta tras Samus y Wolf

La batalla continua por toda la base y Shadow esta venciendo todo, soldados, sistemas de seguridad y armas, puertas blindadas, todo sin problemas en la búsqueda de su objetivo, saca una mini compu de bolsillo para ingresas a los sistemas de vigilancia, entre tanto Samus Aran se comunica con Peppy

Samus: ¿Como entro esa cosa aquí?

Peppy (voz): No tengo idea pero estamos trabajando en los sistemas para que no acécese a la base de datos

Soldado (voz): Nada detiene esa cosa

Samus corta la comunicación y mira a Wolf

Samus: Yo me haré cargo de ese bicho

Sale corriendo antes de que Wolf pueda detenerla, Shadow continua su ataque hasta que se topa con Samus que esta dispuesta a enfréntalo

Samus: No se como entraste, pero te echare a patadas

Shadow (usando el control caos): Fuera de mi camino

Samus esquiva el ataque e inicia un nuevo combate mientras Wolf, esta en otro parte buscando a ese erizo negro, la verdad es que no esta dispuesto a huir, piensa pelear

Wolf: Si creen que voy a huir están locos, yo no huyo de un combate

Sala de vigilancia

Zinger: ¿Cual es la situación?

Cerina: Nada de lo que intentemos funciona

Hasta ahora Samus a mantenido a Shadow a raya, pero el erizo negro esta fastidiado de perder su tiempo con ella

Shadow: Si no te quitas de mi camino te hare a un lado

Se lanza al ataque cuando es impactado por varios rayos láseres al mismo tiempo, da contra la pared con fuerza y pedazos de la estructura le caen encima, Samus mira hacia donde vinieron lo láseres y ve a Howler, Fox, Bill, Zefiro y Knuckles armados

Bill: ¿Estás bien?

Samus: Lo tenía bajo control saben

Knuckles: Shadow se puede saber que te esta ocurriendo, ¿Donde están Sonic y los otros?

De pronto Shadow sale de entre los escombros en un aura de furia ya esta harto de que interfieran

Shadow: YA ME TIENEN HARTO ¡CONTROL CAOS!

Nadie puede esquivar ese ataque y son envueltos en la energía, todo el complejo se estremece con fuerza y rayos verdes salen den entre las paredes, cuando Shadow termina con el ataque no hay rastros de sus enemigos sin importarle nada Shadow se va por otra ruta en búsqueda del objetivo, pero segundos despues todos reaparecen protegidos en una burbuja de energia, los unicos que estan de pie son Fox y Zefiro

Zerifo (cayendo de rodillas): Estuvo cerca...¡PRIMER CONJURO QUE HAGO BIEN!

Fox (gimiendo): ¿Que rayos busca?

Presintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar, Fox le dice a Zefiro que aguarde con los demas mientra sale corriendo; Shadow ha conseguido llegar hasta un hangar donde están estacionadas cientos de naves (modelos cornerianos, solarianos, algunos piratas, etc) sabe que el objetivo se oculta aquí

Shadow: Sal de donde estés

Wolf (saliendo de detrás de un caza): Es a mi al que buscas

Los dos se miran por un instante y Shadow se lanza contra el para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Wolf bloquea el ataque usando unos guantes eléctricos que se puso y laza un zarpazo contra la cara del erizo que este apenas puede esquivar, Shadow lanza una patada que da contra la quijada de Wolf y después un puñetazo derribándolo

Wolf (limpiándose la sangre de la boca): Erizo estúpido

Shadow: Los demás me agradecerán que te haya matado

Wolf: ¿De que estas hablando?

Shadow ataca de nuevo con un spin attack embistiendo pero Wolf en el último momento se tira al suelo y Shadow sigue de largo golpeando un caza y destruyéndolo

Shadow: Soy la forma de vida perfecta y nadie podrá vencerme

Justo en el instante que Shadow libera la energía Chaos provocando que el hangar se derrumbe, Wolf sale huyendo lo mas rápido que le dan sus pies no quiere ser parte de la explosión pero cuando se esta alejando algo le golpea en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, Shadow sale caminando del edificio en llamas y se acerca al lobo inconsciente

Shadow: ¡ES TU FIN!

Esta a punto de matar a Wolf cuando de repente es atacado por un campo de energía eléctrico que le paraliza, mira hacia a un lado y ve a Fox atacando

Shadow: ¡NO TE METAS!

Trata de liberarse pero Fox aumenta el poder eléctrico para mantener al erizo negro a raya

Shadow: No ganaras

Voz (desde el aire): Shadow Shadow ya causaste muchos problemas

Justo en ese momento una gran cantidad de agua salida de quien sabe donde atrapa a Shadow sin dejarle salir, eso toma a Fox por sorpresa quien instintivamente mira hacia arriba de donde vino la voz y ve una figura alta que usa un manto negro, no puede ver su rostro pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, la figura y Shadow desaparecen, poco después la enfermería esta abarrotada de heridos que están siendo atendidos, pero en un escáner se encuentra recostado Wolf quien sigue inconsciente por el golpe

La batalla que Shadow desato en el lugar hizo a Knuckles recordar un incidente igual y se lo conto a los demás, por lo que Zinger ordeno hacer un escaneo completo a Wolf, pero el médico y técnico de la maquina no han hallado nada

Técnico: No hay ningún elemento de comunicación y hemos hecho una resonancia profunda

Medico: Espera (teclea unos botones y aparece algo en pantalla) ¿Qué es eso?

Howler, Zinger, Peppy y Knuckles estaban en la habitación cuando el médico dijo que había hallado algo

Zinger: ¿Descubrió algo?

Medico: Si hay una extraña señal que emana del ojo ciego de Wolf y se extiende hacia su oído

Knuckles: Justo como en el caso de Cosmo

Zinger: Entonces así era como podían detectarnos tan rápidamente y se saber de antemano los planes de ataque, todo lo que Wolf ve y escucha también lo oyen ellos

Howler (molesto): Lo supuse, igual que la otra vez

Knuckles: ¿La otra vez?

Howler: Algo que sucedió en la guerra Anglar, nos traiciono para su propio beneficio y lo esta haciendo otra vez

Peppy: Pero no estamos seguros, sabes que fue junto con su grupo prisionero hasta que escaparon

Howler: Escaparon…o los soltaron

Howler no confiaba para nada en su hermano por que sabía muy bien que Wolf solo hacia alianzas si obtenía un beneficio a cambio, Fox fue muy tonto a confiar en él durante la Guerra Anglar ya que Wolf en el último momento les traiciono por que actuaba a través del plan de Krystal, la única razón por la que permitió que formara parte de la resistencia era porque no le quedaba otra opción

Peppy: Entonces piensas que Wolf puede estar aliado a la Orden Oscura, Shadow le descubrió y por eso trataba de atraparle

Knuckles: Pero y si el mismo no lo sabía, sucedió con Cosmo, ella no tenía idea de nada

Peppy: A diferencia de tu amiga, Wolf es un pirata espacial, gracias a su treta en la guerra, me vi forzado por el Consejo de Corneria a retirar los cargos contra su grupo, la verdad nunca será un lobo de confiar

Ninguno de ellos sabe que Wolf esta despierto y esta escuchando todo

Doctor (voz): ¿Qué harán con él?

Peppy (voz): Hay que aquí lo mas pronto posible

Zinger (voz): Sera puesto bajo arresto y encarcelado inmediatamente

Howler (voz): Eso será lo mejor

Wolf cierra con fuerza los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el enemigo le ha estado usando y ahora su vida esta en juego, entonces escucha las puertas abrirse de golpe y escucha la voz de otro soldado que había entrado

Soldado: ¡Gral. Zinger, Gral. Peppy, tienen que venir a ver esto!

Continuara…


	11. Ep11: La batalla por Lylat

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

* * *

**Nota de autor: Este podria ser un capitulo fuerte, leanlo bajo su propio criterio**

**

* * *

****La batallapor Lylat**

Es demasiado tarde Fox…has perdido

Eso era lo que pensaba Kursed mientras miraba con satisfacción las imágenes que aparecían en las pantallas, la destrucción que había causado a su lado se encontraban los Caballeros Reales quienes también disfrutaban el espectáculo, todo excepto uno, el Dr. Finitevus que desviaba la mirada de aquellas imágenes

Kursed (mirándolo de reojo): ¿Algún problema doc?

Dr. Finitevus: Nunca creí que harías esto

Kursed: Para ganar es necesario hacer ciertos "sacrificios"

Gawain: Deberías saberlo más que nadie, nosotros hemos vivido en carne propia la guerra que acabo también con nuestro mundo

Sin mas decir el doctor se retira de la estancia dejando a los demás viendo su entretenimiento, no tarda en llegar a su laboratorio donde se recarga contra la pared, la decisión que Kursed tomo fue inesperada

Dr. Finitevus (lamentándose): ¿Qué hemos hecho?

* * *

_**Solaria Base militar**_

Peppy: ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Se acababa de enterar que Corneria fue bombardeado con misiles fotonicos que estallaron en la superficie del planeta, los oficiales y generales de Solaria están en reunión de emergencia

Zinger (furiosos): Esa maldita, lo hizo para vengarse de que recuperáramos Solaria

Howler (es comandante en Jefe): Tiene que haber sobrevivientes, tenemos que actuar rápido

General: Lo sabemos O´Donnell, pero hay que tener en cuenta que la Orden Oscura aun tiene el control de Lylat y un gran armamento

Peppy: Hemos perdido Corneria, hay que atacar antes de que decidan bombardear todo el sistema

Zinger (poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Peppy): Y lo haremos pero necesitamos hacer un plan

_**Dos días después espacio exterior de Lylat **_

Muy cerca de Venom todo era paz y tranquilidad, la Orden Oscura no tenía interés en este sitio ya que todo el ejercito de Andross se había pasado a su lado…pero empieza a surgir del hiperespacio cruceros de batalla, cada uno con el emblema del ejercito de Solaria, junto a los miembros del ejército de Solaria, también iban los del ejercito de Corneria con una sola idea en mente "venganza" querían vengar las muertes de su familias y amigos

Peppy se encuentra al mando en la nave insignia con Zinger a su lado dando las órdenes precisas a todos los jefes al mando de los cruceros

Oficial: General Zinger, la tropas enviadas por el Comando Galáctico esperan órdenes

Zinger: Bien (se dirige a los oficiales en pantalla) cada uno tiene sus coordenadas de destino, esperen la señal para iniciar el ataque masivo

Oficiales en pantalla: Entendido

Los acorazados se dispersan con rumbo a su destinos programados justo cuando se van acercando a los planetas las naves activan una combinación de escudos antirradar y camuflaje para poder penetrar en la atmósfera sin ser detectados, un acorazado aparece en la sector Y, en este iban Fox y sus compañeros Razor y Zefiro, tanto soldados como ellos preparan sus naves para el asalto

Razor (acercándose a Fox y Zefiro): Eh chicos

Zefiro: ¿Qué ocurre?

Razor: Recibí un mensaje de T-bone, viene para acá para ayudarnos en esto

Zefiro: En serio

Fox: No quiere perderse la diversión

Razor: Habrá que dejarles algunos tipos

Una alarma suena indicando a todos que se dirijan a sus puestos, Fox sube a su caza, mientras sus compañeros se quedan a cargo del sistema de armas del acorazado, en el puente de mando los soldados de Solaria preparan el plan de batalla a través del mapa galáctico

Oficial (observando el mapa): Los escuadrones tomaran diversas rutas y atacaran los puntos enemigos, estén preparados por si nos envían misiles, no dejen que ninguno de ellos nos derribe

Razor: Cuente con ello

Momentos después los cazas están en el espacio en grupos de 20 que se van por diversos caminos esperando la señal

Peppy (voz): Iniciar el ataque

De inmediato las bases ocupadas en todo el sistema son atacadas por sorpresa recibiendo ataques salidos de quien sabe donde, las alarmas suenan y los solados enemigos corren a sus puestos preparados para la batalla

_**Titania**_

El Caballero Real Sabre quien esta al mando del ejército que ocupa Lylat, dirige el contraataque, primero analizando la situación

Sabre (comprendiendo): Claro están usando campos de invisibilidad, activen las torres de interferencia para hacerlos visibles

Howler se encontraba al mando del grupo para recuperar Titania a bordo de su fiel Ray Wolf, ve una torre elevarse arriba de la base y enviar una señal de onda que de repente afectan una parte de sus controles

Howler: ¡Que perdí, el camuflaje! pero los escudos están intactos

Soldado (comunicándose): Comandante las naves han quedado visibles

Howler: No importa seguir con el ataque

Soldado: Si señor

Titania, Katina, Fichina, Sector Y, V, X, Solar, en fin en toda Lylat se desarrolla la lucha, la Orden Oscura es numerosa pero el ejercito de Solaria cuenta con la habilidad y táctica, se les caería la cara de vergüenza si vuelven a ser derrotados en tanto los de Corneria están dispuesto a luchar hasta el último aliento…que digo…todos están dispuesto a luchar hasta el fin

_**Katina **_

Bill y su escuadrón luchan con todo contra los miembros de la Orden Oscura, han logrado tirar a muchos pero la base tomada cuenta con un gran arsenal que ataca sin piedad contra ellos y contra los acorazados, Bill está ocupado tirando algunos enemigos que andaban persiguiendo a Fay

Fay (voz de comunicador): ¡BILL CUIDADO!

Bill ve una nave en curso kamikaze yendo contra el y esta muy cerca para poder virar BOOOMMM un misil golpea la nave destruyéndola, Bill no sabe que paso justo cuando a su lado aparece un jet de combate negro que reconoce

Bill: T-bone

T-bone: Te gustan las modificaciones

Bill: De donde saliste

T-bone: Del mismo modo en que los enviamos de vuelta y traje un poco de ayuda

Detrás del Turbokat aparecen unas 20 naves de combate similares a la Jabalina, son naves de la Legión de Héroes que se lanzan al ataque

T-bone (antes de que Bill pregunte): Habrá tiempo para explicar, pero primero

Bill: Si, el deber llama

_**De regreso a Titania**_

Sabre se prepara para salir a luchar cuando toda la base se sacude tirando a la mayoría al suelo

Sabre (levantándose): ¿Que ocurre?

Soldado: Algo entro en la base

Chronos (voz): Hola Sabre

Los malvados se dan la vuelta para ver a Chronos tranquilamente parado en la entrada de la sala, el zorro azul ahora estaba distinto en aspecto aunque aun tenia vendajes, su cabello ahora no estaba hasta la cintura, se lo había cortado hasta los hombros y hecho unas rastras, en vez de la armadura que antes usaba ahora lleva un pantalón gris, playera negra de manga larga y lo último de su armadura, el pectoral sobre la playera, así como su espada que esta en la funda de su espalda y un blaster en su funda en el muslo izquierdo, parece mas mercenario

Sabre: Así que has decido volver a luchar

Chronos: Soy un tipo duro de matar

Sabre (poniéndose el casco): Milo presumía de haberte herido y por lo que veo aun no estas del todo curado

Chronos (sacando su espada): No te dejes engañar por las apariencias

Sabre (sacando espada): Solo una cosa antes de luchar, ¿Que te impulso a traicionarnos?

Chronos: No soy tan tonto para servir a alguien que traiciona desde el principio

Y sin mas ambos se lanzan a combatir con las espadas que chocan con fuerza una y otra vez, ambos tienen una gran destreza pero Sabre es tramposo en este tipo de combates por que no tarda en sacar las púas vivientes de su cuerpo para atacar con fiereza a Chronos, en un momento el zorro sale volando contra la pared

Sabre: ¿Por qué no luchas con la mano derecha?

Chronos (levantándose): Tengo que reservármela para beber

Regresa al combate mas decidido que nunca, también los que pelean afuera están mas decididos que nunca a echar a la Orden Oscura del sistema Lylat, incluso los habitantes de los planetas poblados restantes al darse cuenta de que el rescate ha llegado se lanzan a las calles a luchar contra los soldados estacionados en tierra, todo era un caos

_**En otra parte de la galaxia **_

Kursed observa la batalla en Lylat llena de ira, no lo entiende estaba segura se si destruía Corneria todos se desesperarían y cundiría el caos entre Cornerianos y Solarianos, pero no…parece que están mas resueltos que nunca a impedir que siga haciendo daño, incluso están recibiendo ayuda de personas que no tienen nada que ver en esto

Kursed: Que inicien la secuencia de activación del proyecto destructor

Finitevus: ¿Que…Pero Kursed?

Kursed (interrumpiendo): Ya habrá otra oportunidad para destruir Federación Galáctica, sin embargo tendremos el honor de deshacernos de aquellos que nos causaron tantos problemas

Finitevus (tratando de objetar): Pero hay muchos de los nuestros allí (al ver la cara que pone Kursed) ahh si señora en seguida (sale corriendo)

Déjenme que explique el proyecto Destructor era la construcción de una serie de desvíos hiperespaciales sobre todo el sistema Lylat y algunos planetas externos que la Orden Oscura usaría con el fin de crear un camino de agujeros en el espacio para atacar el corazón del planeta de la Federación Galáctica, que ha estado protegida desde hace muchos años tras una solida línea defensiva, Kursed lo había planeado con dos propósitos, conquistar la galaxia y destruir todo el sistema Lylat en el proceso, pero ahora lo único que le importa en este momento es su venganza sin importar cuántas vidas tenga que sacrificar

Finitevus llega a la sala de comunicación para dar orden de activar los desvíos pero algo anda mal

Soldado (en los controles): ¡Que sucede, los sistemas no funcionan!

Finitevus: ¿Como?

Soldado: Algo esta bloqueándonos (las pantallas se ponen en rojo) más bien atacando los sistemas

El Dr. Finitevus observa sorprendido mientras los hackers tratan de retomar el control de los sistemas, acaso alguien había logrado traspasar toda la seguridad digital sin ser detectados

_**Sector Y**_

De regreso en Lylat la batalla continua lluvia de disparos había por todas partes, Fox volaba en su caza de aquí para allá derribando enemigos cuando un jet espacial pasa a su lado adelantándose, no es un caza de combate y al enemigo le parece un blanco fácil, pero que equivocados, el piloto no solo esquiva bien, si no que con unos pocos tiros les derriba

Fox (feliz): ¡Harley!

Knuckles (quien de repente cayó en el ala de su nave): Despierta hombre que estas en medio de una lucha… (se lazan al ataque de los cazas enemigos)

_**Titania**_

Sabre y Chronos salen disparados de la base en llamas sin dejar de combatir, Sabre debe reconocer que a pesar de no estar al 100% funcional Chronos es un excelente combatiente, pero también le enfurece que le este haciendo perder terreno, en una oportunidad dirige una estocada directo a la cara del zorro azul pero este la esquiva y le da una buena patada en la cara que lo derriba en el suelo, Sabre se pone de pie cuando el suelo bajo ellos empieza a sacudirse, como si hubiera comenzado un terremoto, pero este es fuerte

Chronos: ¡No es momento para que haya un terremoto!

Pero Sabre está mirando a otra parte, a lo lejos se ve una luz poderosa que parece crecer y disminuir, de golpe lo comprende todo

Sabre: ¡NO! ¡NO SERAS CAPAZ DE MATARNOS TAMBIEN A NOSOTROS!

Rápidamente se eleva en el aire y activa sus comunicador interno para informar a todos los soldados de la orden oscura

Sabre: ABANDONEN EL SISTEMA, EL DESVIO HIPERESACIAL SERA ACTIVADO, REPITO ABANDONEN EL SISTEMA

Dicho y hecho los soldados de la Orden Oscura comenzaron la acción de huir con los motores de su nave al máximo, dejando a algunos desconcertados, por que incluso están abandonando las bases y huyen en sus naves

Fox: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Harley: Fox que esa cosa

Fox también lo ve, una estructura tan grande como una ciudad que estaban seguro que no estaba ahí antes, en el centro un gran brillo parecía aparecer pero que al mismo tiempo disminuía como si intentara cargar energía, pero al ver bien la estructura la reconoce

Fox: Eso es UN DESVIO HIPER ESPACIAL

Parece que en toda lylat los soldados habían notado esas cosas, pero de inmediato se ponen a disparar en un intento de destruirlas pero están protegidas por un campo de fuerza, de regreso en la base principal de la Orden Oscura, parece que los hackers están retomando el control de los sistemas

Operario: Nuestro hombres están saltando al hiperespacio

Finitevus (dudoso): Bien…continúen

Operario (de pronto): Pero que

Entonces las pantallas empiezan a brillar de forma intermitente y comienzan a estallar o apagarse tomando a todos desprevenidos

Finitevus: ¡¿Qué sucede?

Operario: ¡NO LO SE!

En Lylat algo empieza a pasar a los desvíos, primero los escudos se apagan y empiezan a salirles chispas y después empieza a haber explosiones, sumado al último ataque de las tropas del bien, las armas comienzan a ser destruidas sin que hayan podido activarlas

**_Horas después en Corneria_**

Un reportero usando un traje protector contra la radiación informa al resto del sistema

Reportero: Con el retiro de las tropas enemigas, nuestras tropas dispersadas en todo el sistema se han reunido para una búsqueda exhaustiva en Corneria en el rescate de sobrevivientes tras el bombardeo nuclear, la mitad de la población del planeta desapareció y…muchos de los sobrevivientes están enfermos por la radiación…por lo que se teme que el numero de victimas aumente…debido al daño nuestro planeta principal de Lylat…Corneria…ha sido declarado… inhabitable (se toma una segundo para respirar) en estos momentos las grandes mentes militares de este sistema así de cómo de planetas independientes trabajan en un plan para encontrar y detener…a estos monstruos…antes de que vuelvan a atacar…hemos recuperado Lylat…pero a un precio muy alto

_**En otra parte de la galaxia**_

Una pequeña nave circula por el espacio mientas sus dos ocupantes miran el reportaje de la televisión galactica pero tiene el "mute" activado por que uno de ellos esta hablando con alguien a travez del canal de comunicacion de voz

Sujeto 1: Pudimos sabotear los sistemas de su arma de desvio antes de que lo activaran, nunca sabran que los golpeo

Voz (la de una mujer): Buen trabajo chicos, pero necesito que me hagan otro trabajo

Sujeto 2 (bajando el ala de su sombrero vaquero): ¿Cual es?

Voz de la mujer: Observen el video que les mando

En pantalla aparece un video de ultima batalla de Milo, cuando ven quien dispara la flacha de luz que destruye al dragon ambos hombres se sorprenden, se tratan de dos equidnas, Mobianos como Knuckles pero a la vez diferentes ya que su fisico y estatura es humana ademas que ambos son de mediana edad, unos es morado de cabello y cejas negras con puas muy largas y tiene implantes roboticos, viste patalon y chaqueta de cuero rojo, botas negras; el otro es un equidna rojo de barba y ceja blancas, tambien tiene implantes roboticos (1 pua de cada lado, brazo izquierdo y ojo derecho) viste tambien como mercenario pero tambien lleva una chaqueta de cuero larga y sombrero vaquero a juego

Sujeto 1: El Guardian

Sujeto 2: Pero, que no se supone que Eggman y Sonic le mataron

Voz de la mujer: Tambien me quede de piedra cuando el doctor me dio sta grabacion, por eso quiero que encuentren a este chico y comprueben la historia que Kursed nos dijo

Sujeto 2: Entendido, por cierto

Voz de mujer (enojada): Si les pagare; pero sean discretos...entendido

Sujeto 2: Entendido, Luger fuera (termina la comunicacion y mira a su colega) Listo para el nuevo trabajo Locke

Locke: Listo (oprimiendo unos botones) siguiente parada Mobius

**Continuara…..**

**

* * *

**

Notas de autor: Cuando dije que la historia se iba a poner dura, hablaba en serio, quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado

El próximo capítulo Knuckles tendrá el protagonismo


	12. Ep12: Zone Caos

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

* * *

**Zone Caos**

El nombre de Kursed era odiado y temido en la galaxia de Andrómeda debido a su fama como cazarrecompensas, nunca fallaba y eso termino por llamar la atención de un ejército conocido como Imperio que quería conquistar la galaxia donde se encontraba Lylat, al darse cuenta que podía sacar provecho de esto Kursed volvió al ejercito contra su líder y tomo el control renombrándolo Orden Oscura, para muchos no es mas que otro intento de conquista galáctica, pero para Kursed es mas que eso es la venganza a gran escala, y destruyo Corneria y no descansara hasta borrar a Lylat del universo

_**Mobius**_

El planeta se encuentra bajo el control de la Orden Oscura, han reformado las fábricas de Eggman para fabricar su propia línea de robots de ataque, la G.U.N no puede hacer nada porque los mantiene sitiados e incomunicados, pero hay un lugar donde nadie de la Orden Oscura se acerca y es la Isla Angel hogar de la Esmeralda Maestra y una civilización equidna

Después de la derrota de Lord Ix, los Nocturnus han conseguido al fin regresar de su destierro y han fundado una ciudad en las profundidades de las montañas de la Isla Angel, cuando el ataque contra Mobius comenzó vieron muchas naves sobrevolando la isla, pero esta nunca fue atacada, muchos de los pobladores creen que fue por que la misma Esmeralda Mayor le protegió, pero Shade su actual líder no lo cree así

Shade la equidna se encuentra en el templo de la Esmeralda Mayor, mirando la joya con preocupación, sabía que Knuckles había desaparecido poco antes de la invasión y después los invasores se llevaron a los demás a nadie sabe donde, por un lado quiere luchar pero su pueblo se niega a entrar en batalla

Shade: Después de que Lord Ix nos usara para sus propios fines, mi pueblo se niega a luchar y no los culpo…pero el planeta esta bajo el control de esos seres…pero el enemigo no se acercado si quiera a la isla y eso es extraño (observa la esmeralda) eres poderosa y les beneficiarias bastante pero porque ellos no vienen por ti

Knuckles les hablo a los Noturnus sobre como Pachamacan trato de apoderarse de la Esmeralda Mayor, el precio que el clan pago y el sacrificio de Tikal, justo en ese momento escucha pasos acercarse, su entrenamiento ninja e instinto le dice que oculte y espere, así que rápidamente se esconde y se asombra al ver a dos equidnas aparecer de la espesura del bosque, se parecen a ellos pero son diferentes al mismo tiempo ya que son más altos, mas esbeltos, uno parece motociclista por la forma en que viste y el otro se ve como vaquero este último se adelanta hacia la Esmeralda Mayor; Shade saca su arma para luchar contra ambos hombres cuando ve al equidna vaquero arrodillarse ante la esmeralda y lo que dice a continuación la toma por sorpresa

Equidna Vaquero: Los sirvientes son los siete caos, caos es el poder, el poder enriquecido por el corazón, el controlador es el que unifica el caos, Esmeralda Mayor soy el Guardián Locke de la Zone del Caos (el símbolo de la luna empieza a brillar en su pecho) necesito que me permitas conocer el pasado de esta isla, el pasado de los Guardianes

La Esmeralda Mayor y el ojo orgánico del equidna brillan en un verde intenso y Shade por la impresión sale de su escondite tomando por sorpresa a otro equidna

Shade: ¡UN GUARDIAN!

Antes de que esos dos se lanzaran a pelear, Tikal aparece desde la Esmeralda Mayor, se nota inquieta, al verla el otro equidna también se arrodilla

_**Sistema Lylat**_

Durante estos días, el ejercito de Lylat se la ha pasado buscando sobrevivientes en Corneria para trasladarlos a Fichinna donde son atendidos, mientras la Federación Galáctica a dado la orden a todos sus aliados de exterminar a la Orden Oscura tarea nada fácil

Knuckles se pasea de un lado a otro de su habitación de las barracas después de un largo de día de búsqueda y rescate, no puede descansar, quiere ir a ayudar a Mobius pero todos le dicen que aun no es el momento que hay que tener paciencia, cosa que no es su fuerte

Knuckles (molesto): De acuerdo hasta cuando voy a seguir esperando

Por cierto el aspecto del equidna ha cambiado, ahora viste un pantalón negro con un top negro a juego que tiene su marca de nacimiento, una chaqueta marrón y correa con botas a juego, todo es de titanio polimerizado, lo mejor para protegerse de disparos láser, al principio estuvo en contra de usar ropa pero después de ver la efectividad de los blaster de Orden Oscura que fueron recuperados en batalla, cambio de parecer y honestamente el conjunto le queda de fabula

Ya que estuvieron todo el día fuera lo mejor sería calmarse y tratar de dormir un poco, se acurruca cuando algo suena en su muñeca, se sienta de nuevo en la cama y quita un poco el guante derecho revelando un comunicador de muñeca

Knukles: Si

Fox: Tienes que venir rápido

Se apresura a salir de las barracas donde ve que algo esta ocurriendo no muy lejos de donde están, una especie de portal pequeño esta en que se abre y se cierra pero al sentir la energía que emana se sorprende

Knuckles: Es la energía caos

Apenas dice eso cuando 4 figuras salen despedidas del portal cayendo encima del pobre equidnas algunos soldados se ríen, pero otros apuntan con sus armas, los recién llegados son Locke, Luger, Shade y Tikal

Shade: Tikal puedes bajarte de mi espalda

Knuckles (debajo de ellos): ¿Quieren quitarse todos de la mía?

Los cuatro rápidamente se quitan de encima de Knukles, al ver a Shade y Tikal no puede evitar abrazarlas pero al ver a los otros dos se desconcierta y no que sean también equidnas si no que son mas altos que ellos

Knukles: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Tikal: Dos personas a las que un ser llamado Kursed ha engañado

Solo con escuchar ese nombre, los soldados apuntan a esos dos equidnas, acaso tienen algo que ver con el enemigo, ambos se miran de reojo como diciendo "mejor nos vas" y antes de que alguien pueda hacer o decir algo una luz fuerte ilumina la estancia cegando a todos y cuando este se apaga, Knuckles, Sahde, Tikal y los dos equidnas han desaparecido

Bill (a sus hombres): Den la alarma si son espías hay que atraparlos

Fox: Para que quieren a Knuckles

Bill: No lo pero hay que encontrarlos

Los soldados corren de un lado a otro de la base en búsqueda de los intrusos, a donde fueron tan rápido pueden estar en cualquier parte, nadie se percata de un ducto subterráneo que si bien le hubiera visto bien habría notado que acababa de ser abierto, corriendo por los túneles subterráneos como de una mina están el grupo de equidnas

Locke: No debiste mencionar a Kursed

Tikal: Lo siento

Luger: Aquí estaremos a salvo por ahora (observando la cueva) parece que nadie ha vendió por aquí en mucho tiempo

Knuckles: ¡mmm mph!

Cuando se dieron a la fuga, Locke había agarrado a Knuckles tapándole la boca con la mano para que no gritara, el equidna forcejeaba pero el vaquero lo tenía bien sujeto

Locke: Escucha voy a soltarte pero no quiero que te eches a pelear, tenemos unas dudas que solo tu puedes aclarar

Knukles le mira enojado, como quiere que no luche después que lo secuestran, mira a Shade y Tikal enojado como si dijera "Me pueden decir que pasa aquí"

Tikal: Knukles ellos dicen la verdad (señala a Locke) el también es un Guardián

Shade: No solo fueron ellos engañados, si no toda su gente corre un gran peligro

Knuckles mira a las chicas y luego mira a Locke y Luger, ¿Qué quieren decir con todo esto? De acuerdo solo por que Shade y Tikal se lo piden no luchara por ahora, así que asiente con la cabeza y Locke suelta a Knuckles

Knuckles: ¿Qué eso de que eres Guardián? Yo soy el actual guardián

Locke: Claro eres el Guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, pero de esta dimensión, nuestra gente pertenece a otra de la que escapamos hace algunos años

Mientras en la superficie los soldados siguen buscando sin poder encontrar a los intrusos, Fox se ha reunido en las barracas, con Zefiro, Harley, T-bone y Razor

Fox: Alguna novedad

Harley: Nada parece como si se los trago la tierra

Zefiro: Espera Fox, porque no llamas a Knuckles por el comunicador en el modo silencio para que no se lo descubran

Fox (sacando el comunicador): Valdrá la pena intentar

Fox activa el comunicador pero antes de que hable capta la voz de Knuckles que se oye curiosa

Knuckles (voz): Recuerdo que Tails me hablo de eso, las zones son otras realidades diferentes a la que uno conoce, donde hay una versión diferente a la suya

Luger (voz): Bien nuestro pueblo era originario de una zone conocida como la caos zone, una zona que fue idéntica a Mobius Prime hasta la Gran Evolución

El lucario y los dos zorros y gatos se miran unos a otros desconcertados, de que están hablando, Fox iba a activar el canal de voz, pero Razor haciendo un gesto con la mano le indica que espere y escuche

_De regreso al subterráneo_

Locke: En nuestro mundo un ser llamado Mammoth Mogul absorbió el poder de todas las esmeraldas del chaos existentes de nuestro universo con el fin de dominar todo, pero el poder fue demasiado y lo enloqueció, Sonic y los Freedom Figthers fueron incapaces de vencerlos, entonces el Dios del Chaos uso su poder sobre tu otro yo para convertirlo en Caos Knuckles y restauro el poder de Enerjak y los tres juntos se unieron en una batalla en la que fueron mas allá de sus límites y lograron derrotar a Mammoth Mogul…a costa de la vida de Chaos

Tikal palidece al oír que Chaos había muerto y se dejar caer sentada en suelo, Shade se sienta su lado y la abraza para confortarla

Knuckles (pensando): Chaos se sacrifico para salvarnos (habla) Y luego

Luger: Durante el ataque final sucedió algo inesperado, la energía del Chaos se libero y fusiono con todos los equidnas de nuestro mundo, nuestros cuerpos cambiaron a lo que ven ahora y también podemos manejar la energía caos a nuestro antojo…la Gran Evolución fue el inicio del Fin

Shade: ¿Qué quieren decir?

Locke: En ese ataque final se liberaron dos poderes, la energía que nos evoluciono y el poder Chaos que afecto a las demás razas del planeta, en algo malo, si también adquirieron poderes, pero comenzaron a pelearse unos contra otros por mas poder Chaos, poco a poco esta locura se extendió por todo el planeta, sus mentes se llenaron de rabia, odio y el deseo de hacerse más poderosos, comenzaron a atacar al clan equidna para obtener la energía

Luger: Nuestro pueblo perseguido, nuestras ciudades destruidas, gente muriendo en todas partes, por eso empezamos a pelear para sobrevivir, pero después comprendimos que nuestro mundo no tenia salvación por lo decidimos huir en el espacio-tiempo y asegurarnos al mismo tiempo que esos monstruos no llevaran el caos a toda la galaxia...Los Enerjaks hicieron lo correcto

Knuckles se imagina lo que hicieron con Caos Mobius y se estremece, entonces mira a Locke

Knuckles: Llegaron a esta dimensión directamente

Luger: No primero fuimos a Mobius Prime para pedir ayuda, pero ellos nos atacaron, nos tomaron por enemigos, desde entonces nuestro clan odia a Mobius y a sus habitantes

Locke: Finalmente llegamos a esta zone, pero decididos a no volver a Mobius buscamos un planeta con condiciones óptimas para establecernos y vivir en paz…hasta hace poco

Shade: ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Luger: Eso es lo que venimos a averiguar, aunque nosotros seamos caza recompensas y viajemos por el espacio, supimos que Sonic y Eggman atacaron nuestro actual hogar

Knuckles: ¡¿Que? Pero eso es ridículo

Locke: Y no solo eso, también asesinaron al consejo de Albión y dejaron gravemente herida a la reina, eso fue el colmo para los nuestros

Knuckles: Así que fueron equidnas los que atacaron Mobius bajo órdenes de Kursed…y tienen a los otros…un segundo cuando fue que el clan equidna ataco Mobius

Shade: Una semana después de que desapareciste

Knuckles: Ustedes se acercaron a Mobius en aquel entonces

Locke: Para nada, oi que los lideres hicieron la alianza nada mas cuando ella llego al poder, pero no entramos en batalla hasta exactamente un mes y medio atrás cuando tomaron Mobius

Luger: Una semana previa, curioso

Locke: ¿Qué cosa?

Locke: No es por ese tiempo en que el consejo de Albion fue asesinado

Knuckles piensa por un momento, todo esto es extraño, a estos equidnas se les dijo que Sonic le había matado y atacaron su mundo, hubo testigos a menos que

Knuckles: Claro…un engaño, todo fue un engaño de la Orden

Tikal: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Knuckles: Piensen esto, yo como Guardián tengo un gran poder del caos, pero imagínate lo que puede hacer un ejército de ellos

Shade: Podrían tomar planetas enteros

Knuckles: Podrían destruir todo este sistema con solo pedírselos, pero han sido discretos, son su as bajo la manga, pero para que trabajaran para ella tenía que darles un incentivo

Tikal: Llevo a cabo un falso ataque en el culpo a tus amigos

Knuckles: Y luego me rapto para hacerles creer que había sido asesinado

Shade: Pero como pudo engañarlos, lo que hizo solo era para hacer suposiciones

Knuckles: De alguna forma ellos lograron espiarnos a través de los ojos y oídos de Wolf, de seguro también lograron engañar los ojos de los equidnas

Luger: Parece que hemos hallado al fin las respuestas

Locke: Tenemos que regresar de inmediato a Spectra, los lideres deben saber que cometieron un grave error

Luger: Espera, sin pruebas no podemos demostrar nada y a nosotros ni nos van a escuchar, somos desterrados recuerdas

En las barracas, los otros siguen oyendo la conversación entre asombrados y temerosos, también se ha unido Bill a la escucha, cuantos trucos tiene Kursed bajo la manga

Shade (voz): ¿Qué eso de que son desterrados?

Locke (voz): Larga historia, pero entonces que otra cosa podemos hacer, si no rompen esa alianza no solo seremos los juguetes de esa mujer si no que nuestro pueblo quedara condenado

Knuckles (voz): Muy bien, entonces llévennos a ese planeta ahora

Tikal (voz): Knuckles

Knuckles (voz): Howler me dijo que Kursed tenía a los piratas a su disposición, gente bastante ruda y también tiene a estos equidnas, ambos en alianzas, si podemos romper la alianza podrán vencerla, pero mas importante quiero que liberen a mis amigos

Shade (voz): Tienes razón, si el clan Caos Equidna se vuelve contra Kursed lograremos rescatar Mobius

Luger (voz): Un momento sería peligroso, que tal si Mobius quiere vengarse de lo que hicimos

Locke (voz): Kursed nos engaño y es un riesgo a correr

Knuckles (voz): Además por lo que veo la única forma de lidiar con equidnas, es con otro equidna

Sabiendo que ya han oído suficiente Fox apaga el comunicador y mira a sus compañeros, saben que Knuckles y sus dos amigas equidnas se acaban de embarcar en una misión que podría beneficiar a todos

Harley: ¿Deberíamos detenerlos?

Zefiro: No podremos hacerlo esta decidido

Bill: Y si vamos con el seria riesgoso

T-bone: Va a adentrarse en las filas enemigas, no podremos detenerlo

Razor: Solo podemos esperar

Fox (mirando hacia la ventana): Buena suerte Knuckles

Continuara…

* * *

Agradezco sus comentarios

Que aventura les esperaran a Knuckles, Shade y Tikal en el planeta Spectra, hogar de los Caos Equidnas, esto lo verán en una historia posterior, de momento seguiremos en la actual

A si el atuendo de Knuckles es el mismo que usa en la serie de Archie Comics de 30 años despues.

Y ahora debo decirles algo, el proximo capitulo va a ser algo fuerte, no hay nada de hentai o sexo


	13. Ep13: Tres rivales, un combate mortal

Star Fox / Swat Kats

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

* * *

**Tres rivales, un combate mortal**

_Cometarios de Autor: Este es el capítulo más fuerte de la saga, varios secretos serán descubiertos causando un gran daño….léanlo si creen que están listos_

**Base principal de la Orden Oscura**

Dr. Finitevus: La Federación dio orden a todos los ejércitos disponibles de interferir, están recuperando los planetas que nosotros habíamos tomado

Kursed: ¿Qué hay de la tecnología que creamos en los planetas capturados?

Dr. Finitevus (leyendo los informes que le entregaron): La fábrica de robots en Mobius ha sido destruida, pero conseguimos sacar mucho armamento de ahí de forma previa, en Fortress no quedo nada, en Kingdom aun siguen las operaciones pero están preparados para un ataque, los científicos cautivos en el asteroide cyborg han sido traídos aquí para que sigan trabajando

Kursed: Esto no estaba en mis planes, da la orden de poner los pies en polvorosa

Dr. Finitevus (desconcertado): ¿Nos rendimos?

Kursed: No, quiero que todas las tropas restantes se reúnan aquí para proteger la base, puesto que aun no nos encuentran, dejaremos que crean que nos reagrupamos y nos mantendremos inactivos un tiempo y cuando menos lo esperen…tu clan atacara

Dr. Finitevus: Llego la hora de que todo el clan intervenga

Kursed: Si, quisiera que me comunicaras con tus jefes, quisiera hablar con ellos en persona lo mas pronto posible

Dr. Finitevus: Si mi señora

Kursed: Puedes retirarte

Finitvus se retira dejando a Kursed sola y su expresión cambia a furia

Kursed: Esto ya no es divertido…(saca de entre sus brazaletes las dos fotos en las que aparecen Wolf y Fox) no me importa cuántas vidas debo sacrificar con tal de vengarme de ustedes dos….pero no puedo seguir dejando este trabajo a inútiles (se levanta) es hora de hacer una buena jugada, para restaurar mi honor los dos deben morir

_**Solaria**_

Wolf está durmiendo en su celda pero no para de dar vueltas, esta teniendo un sueño que no es lo que parece, puede escuchar dos voces con claridad, pero una es la que llama mas su atención

Voz de la mujer: El no quiso ayudarle y eso prueba que ustedes no le importan

Wolf vuelve a dar vueltas dormido y sigue oyendo la voz

Voz de la mujer: Te das cuenta…desde que volvió ustedes han ido hacia abajo

Wolf sigue dando vueltas hasta que de pronto se despierta bañado en sudor frío y se sienta…esta seguro que eso no fue un sueño y algo malo va a pasar.

Wolf: Tengo que salir de aquí

**Papetton un día después**

Fox y sus compañeros Aurianos daban un paseo por la ciudad en el planeta, aprovechando un permiso que Fox logro conseguir de Peppy, para poder apartar sus mentes un poco de todo lo que ha pasado en Lylat.

Tras la destrucción de Corneria muchos de los sobrevivientes habían sido trasladados a otros planetas, en Pappeton estaban la mayoría de los que no enfermaron por la radiación, los que estaban enfermos eran atendidos en Fortuna en bases medicas provisionales.

Fox: Este planeta solía ser tranquilo cuando era niño

Harley: Veo que a la gente le gustan muchos las carreras de autos

Fox: De hecho Harley son Carreras F-Zero

Las carreras F-zero son una version futuristas de las carreras que los chicos conocen en Auran, aquí los vehiculos son muy avanzados, veloces y peligrosas, de hecho cada año muchos corredores morian en este tipo de competencia y la mayoria no eran accidentales

Chance: Creen que vaya a ver una carrera, me gustaria verla

Jake (leyendo un letrero en una pared): Negativo Chance, según esto las competencias principales estaran suspendidas en todo el planeta hasta que pase la crisis

Zefiro (acercandose al letrero): Pero eso no es justo…una carrera bien podria animar a la gente un poco

Jake: Pero hay carreras de menor rango, por que no te conformas con ellas

Chance: ¿Seguro que no son tan buenas como las profesionales?

Mientras ellos tres debaten sobre eso, Harley nota que Fox se quedo viendo un edificio, un condominio de apartamentos

Harley (acercandose a el): ¿Pasa algo Fox?

Fox: Solia vivir ahí hace unos años

Harley: Oh enserio

Fox: Si, como Falco y yo nos retiramos de Star Fox, nos venimos a vivir aquí para convertirnos en corredores…a veces el se llevaba el primer lugar, o podria ser yo, tambien soliamos empatar

Harley: Por lo que me has contado, ser piloto era genial (alzando una ceja) ¿Por qué Falco lo dejo?

Fox: No estoy seguro, tal vez ser corredor no era lo que realmente quieria, o pudo haber sido aquel incidente

Harley: ¿Incidente?

Fox: Si, hubo un atentado de bomba justo antes del inicio de la carrera de Gran Prix de Pappetoon, la explosion fue en los hagares mecanicos donde habia mucha gente en ese momento, Falco y yo estuvimos en medio de ese desastre, logramos huir pero otros no tuvieron la misma suerte

Harley: Supieron quien estuvo detrás de ese atentado

Fox: Hubo muchas teorias, desde un quipo rival hasta terrorismo, sin embargo por mas que la policia investigo, nunca lograron detener a un sospechoso

Justo en ese momento se oye el sonido de algo a toda velocidad y ven un vehiculo F-Zero aproximandose rapidamente, la cabina de un lado se abre y antes de alguien haga algo, un gancho sale disparado sale agarrando a Fox por la cintura y arrastrandolo hacia dentro del carro, dejando a Harley, Jake, Chance y Zefiro asombrados

Harley: ¡HEEEYYY!

Poco después Fox despierta y se sienta llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Fox: ¿Qué fue eso?...un segundo

Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que ya no está en la ciudad, de hecho esta en algún tipo de lugar abandonado, observa mejor y se da cuenta que se trata de una antigua pista abandonada, al darse cuenta que no esta atado piensa que solamente puede levantarse e irse pero…

Voz: De aquí no sales vivo

Fox se da la vuelta al tiempo que ve a Falco salir de entre las sombras apuntándole a la cara con su blaster lo cual alarma un poco al zorro, ¿Qué significa esto?, no obstante decide mantener la calma

Fox: Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas

Falco: Digamos que escape del infierno a donde me enviaste

Fox: ¿Donde están Katt y los otros?

Falco: Muertos tal vez, no lo se, pero se que tu eres el causante de todo

Fox (levantándose): ¿El causante?

Falco: Si tu eres el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado

Fox mira desconcertado, esta consciente de que Falco no confía en el desde que Sabre le inculpo del ataque en el sector Y y también que intentara matarle en Elerdard, pero deben tratar de arreglar este mal entendido, tiene que hacer que Falco entre en razón de una vez por todas

Fox: Falco…

Pero se oye el sonido de un disparo y Fox cae al suelo sujetándose el hombro, Falco le ha disparado no puede creerlo su amigo se ha atrevido a dispararle, Fox mira a Falco pero no ve en los ojos del pájaro ningún rastro de la antigua amistad solo un odio profundo, Falco vuelve a apuntar pero esta vez Fox es más rápido por que invoca tierra para crear un pared frente a el lo cual le da tiempo de levantarse y correr hacia la ciudad con Falco persiguiéndole

Falco: ¡TE VAS TAN PRONTO!

Fox se esconde tras un muro y escucha los pasos de Falco cuando pasa corriendo junto a él buscándole, al verlo alejarse toma la dirección contraria, evidentemente Falco esa demente

Fox (pensando): Se ha vuelto loco o le habrán lavado el cerebro de nuevo

Justo en ese momento un fuerte dolor atraviesa su pierna izquierda y cae gimiendo por el dolor, le han dado un tiro en la pierna, intenta ponerse cuando escucha los pasos de Falco, se está acercando

Falco: No hay duda que tu presencia estorba a los demás, estábamos bien sin ti, mejores sin ti, mi equipo lo hacía mejor que tu

Fox (queriendo saber algo desde hace mucho): ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué formaste Star Falco? Lo dejamos para ser corredores

Falco (sonriendo): Para quitarte del camino (Fox le mira sin entender) Cuando te rendiste vi mi oportunidad, la oportunidad para ser el primero, pero tenía que asegurarme que no volvieras, por eso te metí en las carreras F-Zero…esperaba que nunca volvieras al espacio, pero NO, tuviste que volver a tomar las armas

Fox (enojado): Sabes por que el General Jaguor me escogió para la misión en Kew y no a tu grupo, ¡Por que no confiaba en ustedes! Ni en ti o tú equipo

Falco agarra a Fox por el cuello de la camisa y levanta

Falco: Eras alguien valioso en el pasado, pero hoy eres un fracasado que solamente estorba a los demás

Falco impacta a Fox contra el suelo y le apunta con el blaster pero este rueda para evitar los disparos y al mismo tiempo patea a Falco en la pierna haciéndolo caer al suelo, antes de que pueda volver a disparar, Fox se lanza sobre el tratando de desarmarlo pero Falco se niega a soltar el blaster y da un puñetazo a Fox en la cara con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer a un lado, y lastimándole la mandibula de paso, Fox se levanta rápido y corre

Falco: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Fox corre ignorando el dolor de su pierna y se tropieza con un rejilla donde ve el agua de la alcantarilla y pensando rápido encara a Falco quien en vez de disparar usa su ataque fantasma para embestir al zorro pero de la nada una ola de agua emerge atrapándolo y luego se convierte en una especie de esfera gruesa de hielo, por un momento Fox se recarga contra el hielo respirando

Fox: ¡Uf! eso lo detendrá

Entonces ve la mano o mejor dicho el puño de Falco atravesar el hielo

Fox: ¡Oh tal vez no!

Echa a correr otra vez hacia los túneles de la pista aérea, Falco sale del hielo sin problemas pero esta rabioso y sale tras el usando una y otra vez su velocidad para alcanzarle

Falco: Vamos a jugar a las escondidas Fox, no puedes esconderte para siempre ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mi o a los otros? Te has convertido en un débil cobarde

Falco usa su ataque fantasma y embiste a Fox quien va a estrellarse contra una pared de frente con tal fuerza que lo aturde Falco da un salto atrás, no esta dispuesto permitir que se levante de nuevo por lo que usa una vez mas su rapidez a la vez que saca algo de su chaqueta, todo ocurre en un segundo antes de que Fox se de cuenta se escucho el sonido de algo que rasgaba el aire, seguido de un golpe

Cuando Fox levanta la vista, ve la espalda de Wolf; por la posición de su cuerpo acaba de lanzar un puñetazo, el zorro se levanta y ve a Falco en el suelo, por la velocidad que iba no pudo esquivar el ataque repentino del lobo

Fox: ¿Wolf?

Wolf: Vete idiota

El lobo de pronto se tambalea y cae de rodillas, Fox se acerca desconcertado, ¿Qué le sucede? Y cuando lo mira de frente sus ojos se abren de terror al ver el mango de un cuchillo saliendo del pecho del lobo, justo en el corazón

Fox: ¡NO WOLF!

Wolf se derrumba en los brazos de Fox quien se olvida por completo de Falco, su prioridad ahora es ayudar a Wolf quien le mira molesto

Wolf (gimiendo): ¿Qué esperas huye?

Fox: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Wolf (moribundo pero sonrie): Yo era el único que iba a vencerte…ya no importa (sostiene con una mano el brazo de Wolf)…Fox…te...salve… (Sus ojos se están cerrando)…porque hay otra persona…que te necesita…mucho más que Krystal (sus ojos se cierran)

Fox: ¿Qué? (al sentir que la mano de Wolf soltó su brazo) no por favor (sacude a Wolf) POR FAVOR NO MUERAS (le abraza con fuerza) ¡WOLF!

Fox no se percata de que Falco se ha puesto de pie que aunque aturdido por el golpe, aun esta dispuesto a luchar, al ver a Fox totalmente distraído por Wolf quien ya ha muerto saca de nuevo su blaster

Falco (murmurando para si mismo): Ahora si me desharé de ti para siempre

¡BAM! ¡BAM!

Fox se voltea solo para ver a Falco desplomarse frente a él, le han disparado por la espalda, el zorro rápidamente se levantan asustado

Fox: Falco

Entonces siente algo clavándose en el cuello, rápidamente lleva su mano a la zona de dolor y siente una aguja, es un dardo, todo empieza a verse borroso y finalmente se desploma

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Comentarios:

¿Quién es la persona a la que se refería a Wolf? ¿Cuáles serán los próximos movimientos de Kursed? ¿Qué pasara con Fox?

Me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo, además de la decisión que tuve que tomar, pero era necesario para lo que vendrá después…¡NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR!


	14. Ep14: La verdad de golpe

****

Star Fox / Swat Kats

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

* * *

**La verdad de golpe**

El zorro comenzó a despertar, sentía el cuerpo pesado y débil, se forzó a abrir los ojos, aun veía muy nublado pero nota algo azul muy borroso, lo suficiente para ser golpeado por un puño contra un lado de su cara con tal dureza que su cabeza se volteo con fuerza dándose con la pared, su visión se empero pero noto su brazo esposado por cadenas a la pared y podía sentir un aniño de metal en su cuello

Quería devolver el golpe, pero el pobre está confundido y débil, debe ser un efecto del narcótico

"Un 0ei NXE bden UHO".

Fox: ¿Qué?

"Uwe Kee cedw uchout0 0ei veh homomroh ke?"

El zorro no estaba seguro de quién era su interlocutor, todavía se sentía confuso y desorientado, la voz que estaba hablando era de una mujer, se le hacía muy familiar, pero es muy fría y en cierto punto venenosa

"Ted'k fcu0 Timr mo nakx"

Fox: ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Una mano aprieta su garganta con fuerza, Fox cierra los ojos con fuerza para limpiar su vista y al abrirlos de nuevo finalmente consigue enfocar bien para ver a una mujer de pelaje azul, cabello morado largo y partes metálicas

Fox: ¿Kursed?

Sabia por Chronos que una mujer llamada Kursed estaba bajo el mando de la Orden Oscura, pero no estaba seguro si era la misma con la que se topo en Kew y ahora sabe por que, Kursed tiene tanto implante metálico que cuesta reconocerla

Fox (entre dientes): ¿Qué clase de cirugía te hiciste?

Ese comentario solo provoco que Kursed le diera otro puñetazo

Kursed: ¡¿Crees que esto es una broma? ¡¿Crees que esto es divertido?

Fox: Solo preguntaba

Kursed: Por si te interesa saberlo tú fuiste la causa de esto, recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos en el cinturón de asteroides donde te desapareciste, mi nave se estrello contra uno de los asteroides…creí que moriría, me quemaba viva, pero de algun modo active la capsula de salvamento (apretando mas la garganta de Fox) los hombres del líder imperial me encontraron momentos después y me enviaron al área científica donde me hicieron esto…(dándole un puñetazo a Fox en el estomago) ¡TODO GRACIAS A TI! (golpeándolo de nuevo) estaba segura de haberte matado, pero ahora me las pagaras todas

Aunque realmente se trataron de 2 minutos a Fox le parecieron horas, Krused le estaba dando un terrible paliza, no solo a puño si no también usando sus poderes cyborg mientras le gritaba

Kursed (mientras le pega): ¡Acaso crees que ibas a huir de mi ira tan fácilmente, crees que ibas a continuar con tu vida feliz después de haberme echado del equipo!

Fox (pensando): ¡¿Qué?

Ese último comentario desconcierta a Fox y entonces una serie de recuerdos afloran a su mente como fotografías a blanco y negro

_Recuerdo de Falco días antes del bombazo_

_"Que lo intente, ya verá, con que somos estúpidos"_

_Recuerdo de Wolf en una carrera_

_"Ella se largo Mccloud, no se donde esta"_

_Recuerdo de Peppy un día que fue a visitarlo_

_"Olvídate de ella Fox, no te merece"_

_Recuerdo de estar con Chronos mirando el cielo_

_"Los cerinians guerreros son muy orgullosos y se rigen por un código de honor muy estricto, si al algo que no soportan es la traición"_

_Recuerdo de una plantica con Razor_

_"He estado investigando a esa tal Kursed, pero lo único que descubrí es su fama como caza recompensas y que aprecio de repente hace pocos años_

Fox (de pronto): Debí saberlo (viendo a Kursed) ¡Debí saber que estabas detrás de todo esto Kursed!...o mejor debería decir Krystal

Kursed se petrifico al escuchar que Fox le llamaba por su antiguo nombre, eso es imposible, nadie había podido reaccionar a Krystal con Kursed sobre todo después de escenificar su falsa muerte

Kursed: ¡¿Krystal?, Me alagas en serio, pero tengo que decepcionarte, no soy ella…

Fox (furioso): ¡Es que no te das cuenta de lo que dijiste hace unos momentos estúpida, no puedes engañarme ya, tu voz y tu apariencia aunque no son idénticas son semejantes, lo cual es obvio por que han pasado los años, el idioma que hablabas cuando desperté era saurio, tu debut como cazarecompensas coincide con el tiempo probable en que Krystal hubiera cambiado su identidad!

Kursed comprendió entonces que había sido descubierta, se dio la vuelta y de pronto se empezó a reír

Fox: ¿Qué ha pasado contigo Krystal?

Krystal (dándose la vuelta): Krystal era débil, soy más fuerte de lo que pude alguna vez haber sido y sabes cuál es la mejor parte, matar nunca ha sido fácil, pero ahora está en mi sangre es una parte de mi ahora

Fox: Y pretendes matar a toda Lylat, Krystal

Kursed: Déjame de llamarme así, Krystal esta muerta, fue asesinada por Falco que se meta bien en la cabeza

Fox (sarcástico): Kursed...que nombre tan original tu vida esta maldita

Kursed: Por supuesto por que tú arruinaste mi vida

Fox: ¿Qué yo arruine tu vida? Por favor ¡TU! te fuiste con Star Wolf, ¡TU! creaste el plan para destruir mi equipo, ¡TU! te dejaste seducir por Panther

Kursed: ¡Tú me echaste del equipo y Star Wolf solo me uso! Ellos ya pagaron su osadía y solo faltas tú...

Fox: ¡Por el honor cerinian verdad! (Kursed le mira asombrada) Chronos me hablo de las leyes de tu clan, cosas que nunca me dijiste, como el hecho de ustedes no soportan la traición y no descansaran hasta que el traidor este muerto…Yo realmente lamente de haberte echado del equipo y deseaba disculparme, pero no, tú querías desquitarte conmigo quitándomelo todo, pero esperaste que alguien tuviera duda de su "victoria" y descubriera toda la verdad al publico

Kursed: ¡Eso no fue mi culpa, si ese estúpido reportero no hubiera metido narices en lo que no le importaba, no habría tenido que irme de lylat!

Fox: La ciudadanía de todas formas te despreciaba, sabían que habías tenido algo que ver con la "victoria de Star Wolf" sabían que eras una traidora

Kursed: Y tu también serás despreciado, tu fuiste el provoco todo esto al abandonarme, tu provocaste la humillación de Star Falco, la destrucción de Corneria, la muerte de Star Wolf, ¡tu arruinaste lylat!

Fox (furioso): ¡Yo te amaba, te miedo que murieras en batalla, te quería proteger, pero no fuiste capaz de comprender lo que intentaba hacer y nunca lo haras!...yo no te culpo por la humillación que me hiciste pasar, ahora deja de culparme a mi por tus errores

Kursed (sujetándolo de cuello): ¡Mientes, no puedes ocultarlo de mi poder, se que aun me amas y es lo que mas te duele, además no pienso dejarte ir de aquí nunca!

Fox (enseñando dientes): Ya ni siquiera te reconozco

Kursed usa su poder psíquico para entrar en la mente de Fox con objetivo de humillarlo mas, se encuentra así mismo en medio de una ciudad antigua de noche, ve el cielo estrellado y la luna

Kursed: ¿Qué?, acaso así es tu mente ahora

Entonces escucha unos pasos, hay alguien corriendo y ve a Fox pasar a su lado pero este ni la nota

Kursed: ¡Hey!

Va tras el y empieza a oir otra voz que viene desde los techos, es la voz de una mujer

Voz de mujer: ¿Ehh a donde vas con tantas prisas y a estas horas de la noche?...¡claro, estas haciendo deporte!

Fox (contestando): Ni que realmente fuese eso

Kursed ve una sombra unirse a la carrera de Fox, es un silueta femenina

Chica: Eres rápido, pero yo soy mas rápida

Entonces lo ve, una joven zorra unirse a la carrera de Fox, uno tratando de adelantar al otro en una carrera de ver quién es el mas rápido y lo que le peor se divierten, puede ver a Fox sonreír a esa chica que se rie

Kursed: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fox fue estrellado contra la pared con tal fuerza que la agrieto, Kursed estaba rabiosa, casi echando espuma por la boca respirando entrecortadamente, el zorro simplemente la mira con resignación

Kursed: ¿Quién es ella?

Fox: …..

Kursed: ¡HABLA!

Fox:...

Kursed trata de entrar de nuevo en la mente de Fox, pero no puede por que Fox le acaba de cerrarle la mente, esta dispuesto a proteger lo que hay dentro, la zorra cyborg temblaba de ira, Fox estaba preparado para recibir otra tanda de golpes no obstante ella se da la vuelta respirando para calmarse

Kursed: Bien…bien…te crees muy listo verdad, ser feliz mientras yo estaba en el infierno…pero a partir de hoy voy a hacer el resto de tu vida un infierno, voy a matar a todos lo que amas y destruiré tu segunda casa, no esperes que tus amigos te rescaten, nunca te encontraran...¡has condenado a todos a muerte!

Kursed se encamina con paso firme hacia la puertas de metal que se abre, pero antes de cerrarlas se voltea para mirar al zorro, esperando que la mirara, pero este ni le hace caso, molesta oprime el boton del panel y las puertas se cierran dejando a Fox sumido en la oscuridad, lo único que se escucha durante unos minutos es su respiración y el sonido del metal cuando jala sus brazos tratando de zafarse…el sonido luego cesa…

Fox (pensando): Me parece que esto no sera facil...en que lio estamos

Fox se esfuerza por no llorar, hace tres que derramo sus últimas lagrimas para Krystal despues de que ella jugo con sus sentimientos, no estaba dispuesto en caer de nuevo en su malevolo juego, pero no puede evitar estar asustado y alteraro por lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas…Wolf muerto…Falco posiblemente también…Krystal detrás de todo esto…Harley…Chance, Jake, Zefiro…el peligro en que los ha puesto, el peligro en que ha puesto al planeta Auran…Kursed o Krystal esta decidida a destruirlos también solo para hacerle daño...solo para verle llorar

Continuara...

* * *

Comentarios del autor

Ahora si estoy haciendo dura la historia, no lo creen, quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews en mis capitulos anteriores, realmente me ayudan para continuar con esta historia


	15. Ep15: Mensaje en una botella

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**Mensaje en una botella**

Los constantes fracasos de la Orden Oscura han provocado que Kursed sea impredecible, por eso todos sus hombre les tienen miedo, aunque comparara con otras ocasiones, esta mas calmada y eso se debe a la captura de Fox

Kursed esta convencida de que nadie vendrá a buscar a Fox, sus amigos le han dado la espalda al igual que ella y aquellos aurianos que le siguen no son mas que una bola de perdedores de la edad media, pero esta interesada en hacer sufrir mas a Fox

Kursed (activando comunicador): Gawain

Aparece en pantalla un equidna rojo como la sangre, tiene una marca en forma de luna hacia abajo en la frente y las púas de la parte posterior de su cabeza se las amarra a modo de cola de caballo, su expresión es de confianza y desafiante

Gawain: Si

Kursed (sonriendo): Tengo un trabajo para ti

Fox Mccloud, ha estado en esa celda fría, oscura y silenciosa por varias horas, no tardo mucho en deducir que se trataba de una celda de confinamiento absoluto, debido a no ver ni oír nada, tal vez Krystal creía que con eso conseguiría debilitarle y entrar en su mente, pero Fox no es tonto, no es el mismo tonto de hace tres años que ella conocía

Fox (murmura): Vamos

Finalmente las cadenas que mantenían los grilletes de sus muñecas a la pared se rompen, se dio cuenta que los brazaletes eran inmunes a su magia pero no podía decir lo mismo de las cadenas, le llevo tiempo pero lo logro, rápidamente se libera de la cadena del cuello y se agacha para buscar algo en sus botas, resulta que hay un compartimiento secreto en cada una de ellas, en una tenia el mango de una daga, al cual le oprime un botón y sale un cuchillo

Fox (usándolo en los grilletes): vamos ábranse

Abre el cerrojo de los grilletes y se los quita, crea un poco de fuego en sus manos para iluminar la sala, ve la entrada y se acerca rápidamente para examinarla

Fox (pensando): Titanio reforzado, muy bien sellada y muy resistente contra láser y fuego (se agacha para examinar la parte inferior de la puerta de donde siente una leve corriente de aire) tengo una idea

Afuera solo hay un soldado que hace vigilancia, como los lugares están sellados por dentro no puede escuchar el ruido de los internos cuando sus narices captan un olor

Soldado: snif, snif…si mi olfato no me falla….¿humo?

Entonces ve que sale una ligera capa de humo proveniente de una de las salas de confinamiento, rápidamente va al panel principal que esta en la entrada donde oprime un botón para que la puerta se abra, y se acerca con su rifle blaster en mano, de pronto de la oscuridad del interior aparece una mano que agarra el arma y jala tanto rifle como soldado dentro de la oscuridad se oyen ruidos de un forcejeo y del arma que se disparada, un segundo después sale Fox con el rifle en mano, corre hacia el panel y cierra la puerta para encerrar al soldado

Fox: Al menos logre desarmarle y destruir su comunicador

Observa que dentro de esta sala hay varias puerta, pero la de el y una que esta cerca de su derecha son las únicas cerradas, mira de reojo el botón para abrir esa puerta

Fox: ¿Debería? (oprime el botón) Espero que este contra ella

La sala se abre y sale alguien rápidamente, Fox le reconoce de inmediato

Fox: ¡¿Slippy?

Slippy: ¡¿Fox?

Ambos se miran por un segundo y luego se abrazan, Fox nota que Slippy se ve cansado, pero parece que la rana esta mas sorprendida por el estado físico de Fox

Slippy: ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha golpeado?

Fox: No querrás saberlo, muchas cosas extrañas han ocurrido últimamente, ¿Qué te paso?

Slippy: No he dormido bien

Fox (alerta por que su oído capto algo) Espera (ve unos tubos que van a hacia una escotilla) ven hay que ir a otra parte

Ambos se meten por la escotilla, y se meten en lo que parece la parte interna de los muros, donde han grandes tubos e interminables túneles, deben hablar bajo para evitar que los oigan

Fox: ¿Dónde están Kat, Lucy y Miyu?

Slippy: De seguro que en las minas de kerium, escuche que necesitaban mano de obra extra para sacar el mineral

Fox: Ponme al tanto, ¿Dónde estamos?

Slippy: Estamos en el planeta Nuevo Texas, pero se refieren a el como Planeta Base

Fox: ¿Nuevo Texas? No era un mundo minero que fue azotado por un fenómeno natural

Slippy: Si, la población abandono este lugar hace medio siglo y ahora la Orden Oscura la ocupa como su base principal, en este edificio llevan a cabo experimentos con prisioneros de guerra, me trajeron aquí después de que me sorprendieron saboteando los sistemas en los edificio de investigación militar

Fox: ¿Todo el planeta esta dividido por sectores?

Slippy: Si, los sectores mas importantes tienen el tamaño de ciudades

Fox: ¿Qué clase de experimentos hace?

Slippy (asustado): Dicen que en este lugar experimentan con las mentes de los prisioneros de guerra, doblegan su voluntad hasta convertirlos en robots, en donde estábamos era un lugar de confinamiento absoluto sin luces y sonido, lo utilizan para los mas rudos y una amenaza, no se como lograste resistir tanto tiempo

Fox: ¿Sabes si Falco estuvo aquí?

Slippy: Nos mantuvieron separados, pero al parecer si estuvo aquí

Fox (pensando): Eso lo explica todo

Se detienen cada vez que llegan a alguna rendija para cerciorase que no halla nadie y puedan proseguir, pero en una Fox alcanza a ver una puerta que tenia el letrero "bodega", abre la escotilla con sigilo y salta, Slippy le sigue y entran en esa sala

Slippy: ¿Fox necesitamos una llave?

Fox (mostrando una tarjeta): Lo se, se la quite al soldado

Mete la tarjeta en el lector y entran rápidamente por fortuna no había cámara ni en el pasillo o en la bodega, Slippy puede ver que hay muchas cajas, se acerca a una y encuentra una holocomputadora y en otra un kit de primeros auxilios que Fox toma rápidamente para atender sus heridas

Slippy: Será mejor que te busquemos otra ropa

Mientras rebusca en las cajas encuentra varios trastos raros, parecen armas pero no están seguros hasta que Slippy reconoce un logo a lado de las cajas

Slippy: GrummelNet, a ya recuerdo es una compañía de armas en la Galaxia de Polaris, he escuchado que son efectivas

Fox (revisando unas herida en su brazo): En serio, toma todas las que puedas, las vamos a necesitar

Slippy: De acuerdo

Elige las armas, mientras que Fox termina de atender sus heridas, toma la holocompu de bolsillo que estaba en el piso y la activa

Slippy: ¿Qué haces?

Fox: Enviando un mensaje

Slippy: Con toda la seguridad de este lugar, será imposible, no creo que esas redes tengan largo alcance

Fox (saca algo del compartimiento de su bota y lo inserta en la holocomputadora) tenemos que intentarlo

**Titania, Lylath**

Howler no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que había pasado, Wolf había sido hallado muerto, Falco estaba gravemente herido y Fox había desaparecido, según por lo encontrado en el lugar se debió desatar algún tipo de lucha entre ellos, pero también descubrieron que había una cuarta persona involucrada

Harley (preocupada): Entonces Fox pudo haber sido secuestrado por el enemigo

Bill: Si todo parece que si

Bill había mantenido a Harley, Razor, T-bone y Zefiro de todo lo que había pasado, ellos también habían estado buscando a Fox por todo Papetoon, pero tuvieron que parar cuando Zefiro sintió que el aura de Fox estaba muy lejos del planeta puede ser que no este en el sistema

Zefiro: Entonces donde esta Fox ahora

T-bone: No se pero tenemos que encontrarlo y salvarlo

Bill escucha su computadora de bolsillo sonar y lo saca, mientras los demás siguen conversando entre si

Razor: Pero exactamente que sucedió, Wolf trato de matar a Falco y Fox

Howler: Yo tengo una pregunta mejor, ¿Dónde rayos a estado Falco?

Zefiro: Es verdad cada vez que aparece, surgen problemas

T-bone: Y hasta que no se recupere no sabremos que rayos le pasa

Razor: yo tengo otra duda, si Fox y Falco eran amigos, que paso para que Falco odiara a Fox tanto

Bill (de pronto): No puedo creerlo

Los demás le miran, entonces Bill muestra el mensaje les llego, se trata de una serie de imágenes conformada por lunas, soles y estrellas, se trata de un mensaje en código que Fox envía a Bill ya que ambos crearon el código juntos y entendió rápido lo que significa

Esto es lo que dice el mensaje

"_No tengo mucho tiempo, ella sabe en donde estoy, la base de la Orden Oscura, Nuevo Texas, todos corren peligro, el origen del odio se remonta a tres años, Anglar…chicos….apúrense"_

Continuara…

Comentarios de Autor

Al fin subo el siguiente capitulo de la historia, creian que habia dejado de escribir, pues no, la historia seguira hasta el final


	16. Ep16: El origen del odio

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**El origen del odio**

Bill: ¿Muerta? Has dicho que esta muerta?

Bill prácticamente había corrido hacia la oficina de Peppy y le contó del mensaje que recibió de Fox, el conejo se sorprende un poco por el mensaje encriptado que logro mandar el zorro, pero no cree que Krystal este detrás de todo esto y le dice a Bill que Krystal fue asesinada poco después de abandonar Star Wolf y le dice que a lo mejor ese mensaje puede ser falso

Desconcertado Bill va en búsqueda de los demás y les cuenta lo que Peppy le dice, Howler también se sorprende por la noticia de Krystal esta muerta, aunque Harley, Razor, T-bone y Zefiro parecen desconcertados ¿Quien es Krystal?

Harley: ¿Estas seguro que este mensaje es de Fox?

Razor: Puede que le enseñara este código a alguien mas

Bill: Hasta donde se nunca le enseño a nadie mas este código (tras leer el mensaje) además siempre me los mandaba como acertijo aunque no siempre los hacia bien

Zefiro: "El origen del odio se remonta a tres años" que significa eso

Bill y Howler se miran, seguro Fox no les contó esta historia, pero bueno no es sorpresa es algo bastante doloroso, mientras caminan por el pasillo ambos les cuentan la historia

Howler: Han pasado ya tres años desde la guerra Anglar, pero aun me cuesta trabajo hablar de ello

Bill: Fox les contó sobre una misión en Sauria

Razor: Si, nos dijo que el planeta se estaba separando y que Andross había revivido

Howler: En esa misión conoció a alguien, su nombre era Krystal y llego a formar parte de Star Fox

Bill: Krystal…fue la novia de Fox hace mucho tiempo, en aquella época era el mas feliz del mundo, yo los veía a menudo juntos y parecían felices, era una mujer agradable y una gran luchadora, pero el trabajo de un mercenario era muy peligroso, Fox ya había perdido a sus padres por culpa de esa vida y temia que lo mismo pasara con Krytal

Razor: ¿Qué paso?

Howler: Decidió sacarla por la fuerza del equipo para protegerla, pero…

Harley (pensando): Creo que entiendo por donde van los hilos

Howler: Krystal no entendió que Fox solo intentaba protegerla, ella sintió que Fox simplemente la arrojo a la basura

Zefiro: Que horror

T-bone: Mas bien fue un mal entendido

Bill: Unos meses después comenzó la guerra contra los Anglares, eran muy fuertes, Fox se dio cuenta de que no los podría vencerlos solo, así que fue en búsqueda de sus compañeros

Howler: Solo yo y Falco respondimos, Slippy no pudo ayudar debido a que Amanda no se lo permita, necesitábamos mas ayuda por lo que Fox acudió a Wolf

T-bone: ¿Wolf?

Howler: Si, como los Anglares venían de Venom y Wolf trabajo de joven con Andross, parecía mas informado sobre estos enemigos que nosotros e informado sobre Krystal

Zefiro: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Bill: Resulta que Krystal había estado todo ese tiempo en Star Wolf y también tenia una relación con uno de sus miembros, (molesto) Panther Caroso un pirata mas famoso por seducir a las mujeres

T-bone: Mira a donde fue a parar la chica

Howler: Honestamente Fox no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por eso, Wolf nos había hablado de un dispositivo que podría ayudarnos a limpiar las aguas toxicas del planeta, nos costo trabajo encontrar ese aparato (de pronto se enfurece) pero ese desgraciado de mi hermano nos traiciono y huyo con el dispositivo para que su equipo se llevara la victoria

Razor (molesto): Vaya hombre, ya se me hacia raro que no le quitaras la vista de encima

Howler: Mi hermano no ha sido jamás de confianza, pero eso no fue lo peor, resulta que el plan de hacer el trabajo duro y luego que otro se robara la victoria fue hecho por Krystal

Harley, Razor, T-bone y Zefiro: ¡¿QUE?

Bill: Si justo como lo oyen, ella quería vengarse de Fox por sacarla del equipo, por eso se unió a Wolf, sabia que Fox iba a venir a pedirle ayuda y se aprovecho de eso

Howler: Fue tan humillante ver como la gente victoreaba a Star Wolf

Zefiro: Pero por que Krystal hizo eso

Harley: Por su orgullo, al igual que hay hombres machistas, existes mujeres muy orgullosas

Howler: Solo espero el momento en que pudiera hacerle mas daño a Fox

Razor: Pobre Fox

Bill: Eso fue el fin de Star Fox…que mujer tan tonta, irse a vender con unos criminales, vender a sus propios amigos, todo por una venganza que ni valia la pena, ellos la cambiaron por completo

Howler: Que importa lo que halla pasado en su tiempo en Star Wolf, en todo caso, ese plan fue su propia ruina

Tanto la zorra roja como los dos gatos y el lucario les miran desconcertados, ya estaban en los puertos y sin hablar Bill entra mientras Howler les indica a los otros que le sigan, una vez fuera de la vista de los soldados continua con la historia

Harley: ¿Qué quieres decir con que ese plan fue la ruina de Krystal?

Howler: Bueno, aunque Star Wolf obtuvo la victoria y la recompensa, hubo gente que se hizo preguntas, sobretodo después de que Star Fox se desintegro, la gente se preguntaba por que Star Fox fracasaría en la guerra y Star Wolf ganaría, finalmente alguien se armo de valor para investigar todo y descubrio toda la verdad de los sucesos de la guerra anglar

Harley (levemente molesta): Fox le contó a esa persona todo

Howler: No, Fox no hizo nada, aunque lo que Krystal le hizo fue horrible, no era tan idiota para caer en su diabólico juego, esa persona era un joven reportero y al parecer supo todo por una fuente directa de Star Wolf, imaginate lo que paso cuando la historia se hizo publica

Razor: Un gran escándalo

Howler: Exacto, Star Wolf tuvo que desaparecer de la vista publica en el momento que todo eso salio a luz, pero Krystal, ella quedo arruinada, no podía ir a ninguna parte sin que la gente la llamara la traidora, en toda Lylat se le despreciaba, finalmente desapareció y nadie ha sabido de ella desde entonces

Harley: Vaya como termino, ¿Fox nunca trato de buscarla?

Howler (negando con la cabeza): Fox quedo sumamente afectado por la traición de Krystal, llegamos a temer que se fuera a suicidar, llámalo cobarde si quieres, pero no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella, nunca volvió a confiar en ella…de hecho ninguno de nosotros quiso volver a saber de ella

Zefiro: Quien confiaría en ella después de vender a sus amigos de esa manera

Harley (pensando): Por eso miraba a Wolf de aquella manera

Entran en un puerto subterráneo y las luces se prenden, ahí hay un buque de guerra solariano, parecido al tifón azul de sonic x, Bill esta en el puente

Bill: Todo listo

Zefiro: (desconcertado): ¿a dónde vamos?

Minutos después esa nave estaba en el espacio alejándose de Titania, los aurianos aun siguen desconcertados, T-bone ha ido a checar el Turbokat que esta en el hangar, mientras Bill maneja los mandos, Howler estaba en el pasillo comunicandose con Zinger y Cerina, Zefiro admiraba el espacio

Razor: ¿Bill, a donde vamos?

Bill (viendo a Razor): Ustedes como vigilantes, cuando uno de ustedes es capturados que hace el resto

Razor: Rescatarlo…no me digas que vamos a buscar a Fox

Bill: Exacto, se que nos estamos arriesgando y yo estoy arriesgando mi puesto en el ejercito, pero existe otra razon por la que es mejor sacarlos a ustedes de aquí

Harley: ¿Cual es?

Bill: Si realmente Krystal esta detrás de esto, ustedes corren peligro, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, la mejor forma de que estén a salvo es que permanezcan con nosotros

Ninguno sabe que lleva un polizón a bordo, oculto en la sala de motores esta Chronos quien de casualidad había oído toda la conversación y tomo la decisión de seguirles

Chronos (pensando): Krystal...Kursed…los cerinians guerreros son tan orgullosos y son muy crueles cuando su honor es manchado, pero por que Star Wolf también, seguro la hicieron de lado cuando fue despreciada, aunque tal vez hubo algo mas

La nave continua su viaje sin saber la que les espera por que Gawain se esta acercando a gran velocidad

Continuara….


	17. Ep17: Todos a un destino

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**Todos a un destino**

Gawain se acerca rápido pero con discreción a la nave donde se encuentran Howler, Bill y sus compañeros aurianos, tenia ordenes de Kursed de eliminar a todos los aliados que Fox trajo consiguió, pero también tenia ordenes de capturar a la chica para llevarla ante ella

Gawain (pensando): Será un trabajo fácil

Se esta preparando para atacar cuando su objetivo de pronto acelera, Gawain molesto sale tras ellos, lo que ocurre es que Zefiro sintió su aura acercándose y también se da cuenta de que es un caballero real por lo que T-bone tomo el mando de los controles y acelero

Bill (tras encontrar a Gawain en el radar): Viene tras nosotros

T-bone: Era de esperar, Howler esta nave tendrá misiles traseros

Howler (en los controles de armas): No, pero tenemos torretas

Activa las armas y empieza a disparar contra el caza de Gawain, pero el equidna es un hábil piloto y se abre paso esquivando los ataques sin problemas

Bill: Se esta acercando

Razor (viendo el panel de armas): No podemos usar los hiper cañones

Howler: Los hipercañones no pueden apuntar hacia atrás

Zefiro: Un segundo por que nos preocupamos por una nave pequeña

Howler (levantándose): Es verdad, ustedes se adelantan, voy a por el

Bill: Espera, ¿Seguro que podrás?

Howler: No por algo fui parte de Star Wolf

Howler corre hacia los hangares y momentos después ya estaba arriba del Ray Wolf

Razor (voz desde los altavoces): No esta alcanzando, abriendo compuertas

Howler: Nos veremos después chicos

Howler sale e intercepta a Gawain, el equidna al verlo activa las comunicaciones

Gawain: ¿Qué significa esto?

Howler: Tu que piensa, te reto a un combate

Gawain: De acuerdo, solos tu y yo lobato, a ver que sabes hacer

Ambos se atacan el uno al otro mientras el acorazado se da a la fuga, la nave de Gawain es grande (como la de la cazadora pokemon de la 12 temporada) y algo lenta, pero su armamento es fuerte y de escudos resistentes, el Ray Wolf es una nave pequeña y rápida, aunque su armamento no es tan poderoso, Gawain envía una serie de mini naves robot para atacar a Howler, pero le lobo con su habilidad las va destruyendo provocando reacciones en cadena

Howler: El numero no significa necesariamente la victoria

Haciendo giros en "U" y torretas constantes, Howler consigue ubicarse por la parte de atrás de la nave de Gawain para atacar

Gawain: Ah con que esas tenemos

Gawain activa los escudos para proteger su nave y envía algo redondo que desconcierta a Howler

Howler: Y eso que es…!

Esa cosa explota con fuerza tremenda, apenas la explosión alcanzo a Howler, pero su nave si fue afectada un poco

Howler: Es su versión de las bombas nova

Gawain (metiéndose en la transmisión de Howler): Que te parece tonto

Holwer (oprimiendo con sigilo un botón): No esta mal

Al notar que Gawain bajo el escudo envía rápido también una bomba nova, aquella nave se sacudió, pero a diferencia de Howler no sufrió casi daños

Howler: ¡Pero que!

Gawain: No subestimes la nave de un caballero real, están mejor diseñadas que las suyas

Gawain vuelve al ataque y Howler esquiva rápidamente la ráfaga de fuego rápido, sin embargo la nave del equidna caballero esta llena de sorpresas por que manda una especie de rayo que golpea el ala izquierda del Ray Wolf y comienza a afectar los controles de toda la nave

Howler (forzando los mandos para soltarse): Esta lleno de sorpresas

Gawain: Muy bien, primero acabo contigo e iré por los otros

¡PUUUUMMM!

El Ray Wolf sale volando en círculos cuando el rayo de tracción y anulador que le sujetaban se apaga de golpe, rápido retoma el control y trata de comprender lo sucedido

Howler: ¡Guau!

De la nave de Gawain, por los motores salieron dos rayos de forma vertical que han provocado un terrible daños y esta se esta incendiando

Howler: ¿Pero que fue eso?

Gawain lucha por retomar el control de la nave para ir a la capsula

Gawain: Computador, motores a máxima potencia, mantener la velocidad

Computador: Los motores no responden, perdemos el cont….(la computadora se apaga)

Gawain corre hacia la capsula de escape solo para descubrir que esta no esta

Gawain: Ahh!

La nave es envuelta por explosiones que la van consumiendo hasta que explota en una masiva explosión, Howler se alejo mientras la nave se destruía, no vio a Gawain escapar, ni siquiera su radar detecta algo

Howler: No creo que halla sobrevivido

**Planeta base de la Orden Oscura**

Tras enviar el mensaje y tomar el armamento que pueden llevar, Fox y Slippy se han metido de nuevo en red interna de la paredes, lo único que pueden hacer por el momento es esquivar a los soldados de la orden oscura que les deben de estar buscando

Fox (tras oír algo): Rápido escóndete

Ambos se esconden y momentos después un grupo de soldados pasan cerca de donde esta, esperan unos instantes a que se desaparezcan

Slippy (por lo bajo): Porras como vamos a salir de aquí

Fox: Tomemos otra ruta

Ambos toman otra ruta, un par de minutos después encuentran una reja, que da a una habitación que parece vacía, al oír pasos dentro del túnel, abren la reja y bajan rápidamente, el laboratorio esta vació por el momento, cierran la reja y se esconden, cuando los soldados pasan examinan el lugar

Slippy (viendo los papeles sobre la mesa): Parece que alguien esta ocupado investigando y sobre todo hay archivos sobre genética, robótica, nanotecnologia y mucho mas

Algo dorado empieza a aparecer frente a ellos y rápido se esconden, un anillo dorado de gran tamaño a apareció y de el surge un sujeto que parece un equidna solo que tiene un aspecto peculiar, mitad blanco y mitad rojo como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de la piel y puesto un trozo de otro color de cualquier manera, uno de sus ojos era amarillo y negro y el otro normal, el equidna se acerca a una base esférica y empieza a trabajar, parece que esa cosa es una computadora, momentos después una pantalla se activa mostrando a Sabre

Sabre: Oye científico loco, ¿Para que me llamas?

Finitevus: No me llames así

Sabre: Ja, que sensible

Slippy (pensando): No se parece en nada a Fox

Sabre: ¿Y se puede saber para que llamas?

Finitevus: Me acaban de informar que se perdió todo contacto con la nave de Gawain

Sabre (desconcertado): ¿Que?, no estarás insinuando que…

Finitevus: Así es, lo han capturado o esta muerto

Sabre (molestándose): ¡Esto es increíble! Gawain era uno de los hábiles en los Caballeros, no puedo creer que un grupo de revoltosos Lytlianos y de quien sabe donde le hallan derrotado

Fox (pensado): ¿Revoltosos Lytthlianos y de quien sabe donde? No se referirá a ellos

Finitevus: Acabo de enviar a un grupo de reconocimiento pero habrá que esperar un par de horas para recibir alguna respuesta

Sabre: Un momento por que me lo dices a mi, no esperaras que se lo diga a Kursed

Finitevus: Yo no quiero decírselos

Sabre: Claro que no, tu eres el consejero, tu se lo dices

Finitevus: ¡Que vaya Arco!

Sabre: Lo siento esta ocupado y yo también

Finitevus (Cruzando de brazos): ¿En que? No los he visto mas peleando uno contra el otro

Sabre: Se escaparon dos prisioneros y los estamos buscando, además es tu trabajo informar a la jefa, buena suerte

Corta antes de que Finitevus pueda replicar, el equidna esconde la cabeza bajo los brazos

Finitevus: ¡Odio infórmale malas noticias! (saca de debajo de su túnica su anillo dorado) lo dejare activado para escapar por si las dudas

Estaba a punto de lanzar el anillo cuando

PUMMMM

Finitevus cae inconciente sobre la mesa por que Slippy lo había golpeado con una silla directo en la cabeza

Fox (a su amigo): Bien pensado Slippy

La rana sonríe orgullosa

**En otra parte de la galaxia**

Tras conseguir reunirse con los demás y contarles lo sucedió, Howler y sus compañeros continúan su viaje hacia la base de la Orden Oscura hasta llegar a su destino, pero permanecen alejados para evitar ser detectados por los radares, de paso Zefiro ha ido a sacar a Chronos de la sala de maquinas por que sitio su aura dentro de la nave desde que salieron de Lylath, lo cual es bueno por que lo necesitan para saber como ingresar a la base enemiga

Bill: Hay que tener en cuenta de que el planeta esta muy bien protegido, no podemos acercarnos al planeta sin ser detectados

Howler: ¿Chronos, tu tienes que conocer algún punto débil de ese lugar?

Chronos: Como voy a saberlo, me escape de la Orden Oscura justo cuando se trasladaron de la base principal del imperio (tras pensar) Aunque puede que Kursed usara la tecnología de Imperial en la construcción de su base, esta nave puede mostrarnos el planeta desde esta distancia

Bill: Si, por que

Howler: Quiero ver unas imágenes del planeta, si es lo que pienso quizás tengamos un punto de entrada

Howler: No perdemos nada, intentándolo

Razor: ¿Una vez dentro que haremos?

T-bone: Vamos directo por Kursed

Bill: No será como los enemigos a los que se han enfrentado en su mundo, sera mucho peor

Razor: Aunque no lo creas hemos enfrentado extraterrestres, por lo que tenemos una idea de lo que nos espera, tenemos dos problemas que enfrentar, el ejercito de Kursed y el encontrar a Fox

Harley estaba mirando por la ventana, pensaba en Fox y por lo que había pasado, también no podía evitar sentir algo de compasión por Krystal, pero sabia que cada uno de ellos tomo un camino en su momento del que no se arrepintieron

Harley (pensando): Ella escogió es vida, no es justo que culpe a Fox de todo lo que le ha pasado (recuerda un incidente que paso en Auran, ocurrió antes de Howler y Bill llegaran al planeta la primera vez) aunque ciertos eventos pueden hacer a una persona cambiar

Razor (mostrando una serie de cinturones): Estudie los radares usados por el armamento capturado durante las batallas, en teorías estos escudos de fuerza impedirán que nos detecten, así pasaremos desapercibidos

Chronos: Eh chicos, tenemos suerte, el planeta tiene tres capas de escudos, la primera un escudo de rastreo, el segundo un escudo guardia y el tercero un escudo de ataque

Howler: ¿En que nos servirá?

Chronos: Buenos esos pulsos pueden detectar, paralizar y destruir naves, pero el Turbokat es tan antiguo y los pulsos tan avanzados, que no lo pueden ni detectar o afectar

Zefiro: Genial, si todos nos subimos a el podremos…

Howler (interrumpiendo): Esperen un momento, esa cosa es un jet de combate, no espacial, como va a sobrevivir en el espacio

Razor y T-bone se miran y sonríen

Continuaran….

Notas de autor:

Esta serie va llegando a su fin, ya quiero terminarla, ¿Qué tipo de final se imaginan ustedes? Yo ya tengo una idea clara, pero ustedes ¿Qué final esperarían?


	18. Ep18: De nuevo juntos

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**De nuevo juntos**

Hace 50 años este planeta era conocido como Nueva Texas, de aquí se extraía un mineral muy raro llamado Querium, sin embargo la gente abuso del poder de este mineral al usarlo en todas sus maquinas y fabricas al punto que cuando ocurrió una explosión tipo nuclear en una de las principales minas, afecto todo el ambiente planetario, convirtiendo el planeta tipo desértico vaquero a un planeta frió e inhabitables, los lugareños se marcharon y el lugar paso al olvido, hasta ahora

Dos vehículos van rápido por el paisaje nevado, son dos motos de nieve, en una van Fox y en la otra Slippy habían logrado abandonar la base después de noquear al Dr. Finitevus en su laboratorio, dejarlo encerrado en locker amarrado y amordazado, robar uno de sus anillos para dirigirse al taller mas cercano de la base donde tomaron las motos y luego usar otra vez el anillo para estar lo mas lejos posible de la base, de paso hay que decir que se han cambiado de ropa, ahora los dos usan trajes térmicos resistentes al frió (un estilos parecido a los de Ratchet and Clanck)

Slippy: Tenemos que liberar a los prisioneros que tienen en las minas

Fox (frotándose el brazo izquierdo): Lo se, pero también es lo que ellos esperan que hagamos y estarán preparados

Slippy: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Fox: Primero, buscar un sitio para escondernos y ahí podríamos planear alguna estrategia

Slippy en ese momento checa algo extraño en su comunicador

Slippy: Fox no conteste la llamada del comunicador

Fox también lo ha notado están captando las comunicaciones del enemigo, ellos no piensan contestar al enemigo pero si pueden oírlos y capta algo interesante

Voz de la radio: Atención, enviar naves de reconocimiento a la atmósfera para identificación de nave capturada por los escudos

Fox (pensado): Nave capturada, ojala que no sean ellos

Pero si son ellos, en la atmósfera espacial del planeta, un acorazado ha quedado atrapado por los escudos planetarios y esta siendo abordada por escuadrones de la orden oscura, que se comunican entre ellos

Soldado 1: Aquí desde bahía, las naves siguen aquí pero no hay rastros del enemigo

Soldado 2: Aquí desde área de descanso, hemos registrado el sitio pero no hemos hallado a nadie

Soldado 3: Aquí desde el puente de mando, absolutamente nada

Estos tipos de la Orden Oscura cayeron redonditos en la trampa, por que mientras buscaban en la nave a los intrusos, no se habían dado cuenta que ellos ya se habían bajado unos momentos antes y estaban ingresando a la atmósfera por otro lado

Volando en el cielo y escondido entre las nubes, esta el Turbokat, en Speed of Heat Mode, una modificación que ellos hicieron en su nave hace mucho tiempo para alcanzar una gran velocidad y altura, solo que tuvieron que lanzarse en el momento justo para no ser detectados

T-bone (quitándose la mascara de oxigeno): ¿Están todos bien ahí abajo?

Con excepción de Razor, todos los demás estaban en la panza del avión usando también mascaras de oxígenos y se habían dado una par de golpes por que T-bone maniobro un poco al entrar a la atmósfera por lo que acabaron unos sobre otros, de paso todos brillan en un leve tono azul, gracias a los escudos de fuerza de Razor

Howler: Estamos bien

Se quitan rápido uno de otros y Razor se comunica

Razor: Zefiro usa tu aura para encontrar a Fox

Zefiro (comienza a brillar): Estoy en eso

Mientras Fox y Slippy siguen su carrera a través del paisaje nevado, pero en un momento Fox levanta la vista al oír un sonido, algo que se aproxima a ellos y no es amigable

Fox: CUIDADO

Ambos viran justo a tiempo cuando misil choca donde habían estado momento antes, Fox se cae de la moto de nieve (esta se va sin el) Slippy rápidamente se detiene y ambos ven en la cima de un risco a Sabre y Arco, este ultimo con un lanzamisiles

Sabre: Nos volvemos a ver Fox Mccloud

Fox se levanta rápido

Slippy: ¿Cómo diablos nos encontraron tan rápido? Se supone que desconecte los rastreadores

Fox (pensado al darse cuenta): Oh no, Krystal

Aunque Fox hubiese cerrado su mente a los poderes psíquicos de Krystal, olvido por completo que ella puede detectar a Slippy

Sabre: Sin embargo tengo que admitir que me desconcierta la actitud que Kursed a tomado últimamente

Arco: Si por que esta tan obsesionada contigo, sea lo que sea, la estas sacando de quicio

Sabre: Y ya no cansamos que se desquite con nosotros

Los dos caballeros reales se lanzan atacarlos cuando de detrás de Fox y Slippy un par de manos surgen desde un anillo y los agarran por los cuellos de las camisas y rápidamente los llevan por el portal cerrando tras ellos y de paso Sabre y Arco se estrellaron contra la nieve

Sabre: ¿Qué fue eso?

Arco (enojado): A estos tíos nunca se les acabara la suerte

Zinger en imagen holográfica: Ha sido una autentica locura Howler, aunque debo admitir que fue sorprendente que esa lata lograra entrar sin ser detectada

T-bone: Oiga el Turbokat no es una lata

Se hallaban todos escondidos en las cuevas de las montañas, Howler se comunicaba con Zinger a través de un canal encriptado, tiene que ser breve para evitar ser detectados, Zefiro ayudado por Razor hicieron una serie de encantamientos protectores en el lugar mientras que Harley y Bill atienden las heridas de Fox y Slippy

Slippy (viendo como la piel de su brazo crece rapidamente): Increíble que clase de medicina es esta

Harley: Esencia de dictamo, suerte que Zefiro tenia algunas botellas en su mochila

Fox: ouch, no tiene por ahí alguna aspirina

Howler termina la comunicación con Zinger y se reúne con los otros

Zinger: Bueno Fox y Slippy pónganos al tanto y con detalles

Sipply y Fox cuentan lo que cada uno sabe, Slippy se sorprende cuando Fox menciona que Kursed era Krystal pero sobre todo la ira de la chica y sus amenazas de muerte

Slippy: Antes de escapar escuchamos que planeaban una invasión a gran escala en un lugar llamado Auran

Razor (mirando a sus camaradas): Esto es realmente grave

T-bone: Esta realmente obsesionada en destruir todo lo que te importa

Fox: Nunca imagine que fuera así de vengativa

Chronos: Esto va mas allá de una venganza o del honor de los cerinians…esta dispersa

Zefiro: ¿Dispersa? Quieres decir que se ha vuelto loca

Chronos: Quiero decir que esta perdida y eso la hace aun mas peligrosa

Bill: ¿Y que podemos hacer?

Harley: Hay que detenerla

Slippy: Pero fue nuestra amiga

Razor: Tu crees que realmente puedes llamarla "amiga" después de todo lo que ha hecho

Howler: Declaro la guerra a la galaxia, mato a Star Wolf, destruyo Corneria y ha intentando matarnos a todos, también éramos sus amigos y nos traiciono a todos, hay que detenerla a como de lugar

Chronos: No Howler, eso no funcionaria

Zefiro: Que quieres decir, dijiste que hay que detenerla

Chronos: Aunque lográramos derrotar a Kursed, no seria la forma de terminar la guerra, la historia lo vería como mas violencia sin sentido, la única forma de derrotarla es siguiendo la tradición cerinian (viendo a Fox) Fox ella te acusa de empezar todo esto, tu eres el único que puede terminarlo de forma honorable

Fox: Pero…que quieres decir, tengo que estar dispuesto a matarla, no voy a cruzar esa linea

Chronos: Quien dice que la solución es matarla, existen castigos aun peores que la misma muerte

Fox no comprende lo que quiso decir Chronos

Razor: Pero que será de nuestro hogar y de la galaxia si no conseguimos vencerla

Chronos: Fox debe de enfrentar a Krystal, pero necesitara ayuda, en cambio ustedes cual piensan que es su destino

T-bone (tras pensar): Ella quiere atacar Auran solo por que Fox es nuestro amigo, así que nuestro deber es evitar que salgan las tropas aéreas

Razor: Así, ella sabrá que Fox no esta solo, hay gente que esta dispuesta a ayudarle

Howler: Cuenten con mi ayuda

Fox (a Harley): ¿Harley? ¿Quieres acompañarme a poner a Krystal en su sitio?

Harley: Será un placer

Slippy: Tu que harás Chronos

Chronos: Tengo que intentar salvar a los Caballeros Reales que queda (los demás le miran) nos crearon para ser armas, solo sabemos pelear, uno tras otro han encontrado la muerte en esta guerra sin sentido, tengo que abrirle los ojos a Sabre y Arco…ser armas o tener una vida

Poco después idean la táctica de ataque con excepción de Slippy y Fox a quienes les sugirieron que descansaran pero Fox no puede dormir, esta pensativo en todo lo sucedido y de la misión y responsabilidad de la que estará a cargo, se sienta incapaz de conciliar el sueño cuando Harley se acerca

Harley: ¿Estas bien?

Fox: No lo estoy, no puedo aun creer que ella, alguien a quien ame tanto halla cambiado de esa manera

Harley: Tal vez no la conocías del todo bien

Fox: Es posible, aunque no te parece muy irónico, me enfrente a mi yo de otra dimensión que se buscaba venganza contra Star Wolf, y aquí ella es la busca venganza contra mi y toda Lylat

Harley: Si es verdad, la ira puede llegar a cegar a una persona, ella te odia por que creer que arruinaste su vida

Fox: Y el otro Fox la odiaba por la misma razón

Harley: (tras pensar un segundo) Fox que sentiste cuando ella te traiciono

Fox: Dolor, confusión, ira, muchos sentimientos tristes, perdí las ganas de vivir, lo único que me saco adelante en aquel momento fueron mis amigos, a ellos también los lastimo tanto como a mi

Harley: ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

Fox: Amor…no, eso se acabo en el momento en que te conocí a ti (viéndola a los ojos) si crees que pienso que te pareces a ella no es así

Harley: La gente comete errores, ambos cometieron errores (tomando las manos de Fox) por los que pagaron un precio muy alto, pero después de todo lo que me contaron de lo que paso entre ustedes me di cuenta de algo que los diferencio

Fox: ¿Qué fue?

Harley: Tu aceptaste tus errores y en vez de rendirte o caer en el abismo como Dark Fox, saliste adelante y aceptar que te equivocaste es el primer paso para recuperarse

Fox sonríe, a pesar de que es una enforcer habilidosa y ruda, Harley es capaz de levantar los ánimos de hasta el mas deprimido

Harley: No debemos tener miedo, seguro que todo va a salir bien

Mientras Kursed estaba molesta, no puede creer que Fox y Slippy hayan logrado escapar de la base y no puedan encontrarlos, ni siquiera haciendo uso de su poder psíquico los puede hallar

La zorra cyborg camina por un pasillo cuando ve al Dr. Finitevus saliendo de la enfermería con un vendaje en la cabeza, se acerca a el

Kursed: Llego la hora de activar el proyecto Titan

Finitevus: ¿Qu-e? N..no no pienso hacerlo

Kursed (sujetándolo por el cuello): No te atrevas a contradecirme

Finitevus (tratando de soltarse y respirar): Es demasiado peligroso

Kursed lo lanza contra la pared, el equidna se desliza al suelo inconciente, mientras la zorra se dirige al laboratorio

Kursed: A mi no me gusta que mis socios se echen atrás, buscare tu formula y lo haré yo misma (inmediatamente activa el comunicador) Sabre, Arco los veo en el laboratorio de Finitvus

Continuara….

Notas de autor: Nota para mi, tengo que terminar ya esta historia, tengo otras en mi cabeza que esperan ser desarrolladas


	19. Ep19: Inicio de la ofensiva

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

Arco: Gracias a la Federación Galáctica, perdimos mas de la mitad del ejercito y esa mujer solamente nos ha estado enviando a misiones tontas y suicidas

Sabre (preocupado): Estoy de acuerdo

Sabre y Arco los clones de Fox y Falco creados genéticamente, discuten mientras caminan por el corredor, se habían reunido con Kursed en el laboratorio de Finitevus donde les entrego a cada un dardo que contiene la formula titán, sin embargo tras escuchar los gritos de Finitevus (mientras era llevado a rastras por soldados) de lo peligroso que es, tienen sus dudas

Arco: Si lo que el científico loco dice es verdad, la tanda de éxito de esta formula tiende a ser muy baja

Sabre: Y si no funciona, es la muerte inmediata, Kursed debió andarlo presionando para mejorar la formula

Se detienen justo donde hay una planta de interior, al mismo tiempo echan el liquido de la forma en la maceta y ven como la planta de inmediato muere

Sabre: Hermano como deberíamos tomar esta situación

Arco: Ya que la muy tonta cree que puede usarnos a su antojo para sus propios propósitos, podríamos muy bien dejar que sus enemigos la capturen

Sabre (sonriendo): Estoy de acuerdo (pensando) Es la unica manera en que podre salvarla

**Inicio de la ofensiva**

Kursed organizaba lo que quedaba de sus tropas en un ataque contra Auran, su único objetivo ahora es causar a Fox el mayor daño posible, cree que así la gente abandonara a Fox como hicieron con ella y no le importa a cuantos debe de sacrificar, incluso ya se bebió la formula Titan y con ella parece haber tenido éxito por que una energía oscura brilla alrededor de su cuerpo, sin embargo aun es incapaz de hallar a Fox y compañía

Kursed: ¿Por qué no los puedo encontrar? No habrán escapado del planeta, es imposible, ¿Cómo podrían burlar las defensas planetarias? Además es imposible que entren aquí

Pero nadie sabe que las defensas exteriores han sido burladas, desde bajo tierra ya que Zefiro y Fox han combinado sus habilidades de elementos para cavar un túnel y los demás le siguen

Howler: Que forma mas original de entrar a una base enemiga

Slippy: Aunque hay que admitir que funciona, parece que no nos han detectado

Razor: He notado que la gente espacial siempre espera un ataque desde el cielo, nunca se han imaginado que puede venir desde abajo

Zefiro (deteniéndose): Llegamos, cavamos hacia arriba

Chronos: No hay que ser tan imprudentes, ¿qué detecta tu aura?

Zefiro: Puedo ver muchas auras concentradas en un solo punto, tan bien las hay dispersas, deben guardias…hay tres auras poderosas que se dirigen a otra parte

Chornos: Seguro son Kursed, Sabre y Arco

Zefiro…y también…hay…un pequeño grupo de auras… un grupo de cinco…parece que no son enemigos

Harley: Bien, busca una zona donde no haya nadie, por ahí saldremos

Momentos después en una bodega, un agujero se abre y el grupo sale, todos están armados y dispuestos a llevar a cabo esta misión, la que podría ser la ultima; tras comprobar que no había cámara de seguridad o alguien por ahí, Razor deja la sala un segundo y regresa momentos después, de haber jaqueado un panel cercano para obtener un mapa del sitio

Razor: El puerto esta aquí (señalando un sitio) y la sala de comando principal esta acá

Howler: Todos saben lo que han que hacer

Todos asiente y entran en los túneles de ventilación donde después se separan, mientras Howler y su grupo van hacia el puerto, Slippy nota que el lobo esta preocupado

Slippy: No te preocupes Howler, detendremos a Krystal

Howler: Ella no me preocupa, me preocupa Fox, ¿Qué tal si teme enfrentarse a Krystal? ¿Qué tal si pierde?

Slippy: Fox no dejara que se salga con la suya, ella ya ha hecho suficiente daño

Mientras Kursed esta en su sala principal observando unos grandes tubos instalados alrededor de ese fuego azul que estaba tras su trono

Kursed: Quien diría que ese mineral este planeta sufriría una transformación, el fuego azul ha proporcionado mucho poder a mis maquinas de guerra (para si misma) tonta no debiste despreciar gran parte de esta energía tratando destruyendo Elardard

Entonces se oye una explosión lejana que llama su atención

Kursed: ¿Qué?

Una pantalla se activa mostrando a un soldado

Soldado: Mi señora hay intrusos en la base principal y esta….

Se corto la comunicación debido a una explosión, Kursed esta molesta pero se contiene

Kursed: El ultimo intento desesperado Fox, que no comprendes que no puedes vencerme

La base principal estaba siendo atacada desde dos flancos, por un lado Razor, T-bone y Slippy se habían echo sigilosamente con el control de la sala de seguridad y vigilancia (lanzaron granadas de gas somnífero) y ahora controlaban el sistema de seguridad

T-bone: Tenemos soldados acercándose

Slippy (cerrando entradas): No lo lograran tan fácilmente

Razor: Cerrando escotillas del puerto de armas…ingresando a la computadora principal

Por otra parte Howler junto con Bill, Zefiro, atacaban al todo el que tenían el frente para hacer tiempo, al doblar una curva se topa con un grupo al que iba a disparar pero Zefiro le para

Zefiro: Hola Knuckles

Se tratan de los equidnas

Howler: ¿Chicos donde han estado?

Shade: Haciendo diplomacia en Spectra

Tikal: ¡Cúbranse!

Se cubren de los disparos, Luger saca unas bolitas negras y las lanza, momentos después estallan contra los hombres que quedan inmovilizados por látigos metálicos que salieron de las bolitas

Howler: ¿Bolas cuerda?

Locke: Mini bolas cuerda, una de mis invenciones y difícil de soltarse

Zefiro: Vamos allá

Entran al combate, mientras Kursed se comunica con los soldados que ya estaban en sus acorazados

Kursed: Esos tontos solo tratan de retrasarnos, no le sigan vayan a la misión

Soldados: Las compuertas están cerradas

Kursed: Pues háganlas volar (activando el intercom) atención personal de seguridad detengan a los intrusos a como de lugar

Una explosión estremece la base, la pantalla muestra los acorazados de combate despegando tras hacer explotar las compuertas principales

Kursed: Creen que pueden vencerme

Arco y Sabre se miran algo inquietos

_**Sala de control maestro**_

Razor: Demasiado tarde, los buques están despegando

Howler: Yo no estaría tan seguro

Los buques de la orden oscura están saliendo al espacio cuando son atacados por ráfagas de laceres, descendiendo al planeta se hallan las naves del ejercito de Solaria, Lylat y la Federación Galáctica, encabezado por Peppy y Zinger

Zinger (a Peppy): ¿Qué te dije justo a tiempo?

Peppy: Atención todos llego del ataque

Inmediatamente los planes de la Orden Oscura cambian a una batalla espacial y pronto naves espaciales combaten sin tregua, desde el centro de control, los Swat Kats observan

T-bone: La caballería llego y esta vez justo a tiempo

Slippy: Es por que Howler les dio su ubicación, con todas las tropas de Kursed allá afuera, el resto aquí será fácil

Razor: No te confíes todo puede pasar

Kursed al ver que sus tropas han sido interferidas y el escudo activándose se molesta aun mas

Entonces la puerta de la sala estalla y Kursed se voltea molesta para ver a Fox…no Sky, acompañado de Harley y Chronos

Sky: Lo siento pero no harás daño a planeta Auran y a nadie mas

Kursed: j aja ja…crees que un puñado de renegados pueden derrotarme en mi territorio

Harley: Tu ejercito va a caer y tu también

Kursed: Yo tengo poder, ustedes no son nada mas que una banda de alborotadores

Kursed se dispone a pelear, esta segura de ganar sin importar la situación y no piensa dejarse capturar viva, va a luchar y acabar con estos molestos insectos de una vez por todas

Continuara:

Ahora si, la hora de la verdad se acerca, que pasara en el próximo y ultimo episodio de esta guerra


	20. Ep20: Un gran día para morir

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**Un gran día para morir**

**Nota de autor: Finalmente llego la hora, el momento de terminar con esta historia**

Kursed: crees que puedes derrotarme usando ese tonto disfraz Fox, muy bien solos tu y yo, la batalla que debimos tener en la Guerra Anglar

Sky: Hecho

Harley y Chronos se alejan para dejar espacio a la batalla

Harley (pensando): Ten cuidado Fox

Chronos (Al ver a Sabre y Arco): Yo me ocupo de esos

Harley: De acuerdo

Kursed: Lamento que todo tenga que acabar asi Fox

Fox/Sky: Eso fue lo que me dijo Arco una vez

La batalla inicia (piensen en combinación de Motal Combat y Smash Bross Brawl) Kursed o Krystal siempre fue mejor en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a su formación cerinian, su entrenamiento en Star Fox y Star Wolf y trabajos por toda la galaxia como cazarecompensas y ahora con sus habilidades mejoradas tras tomar la formula Titan, es una formidable oponente

Mientras Chronos se enfrenta al mismo tiempo contra Sabre y Arco, el trío salio atravesando la pared

Sabre: Sigue siendo bueno

Chronos: He mejorado, en cambio veo que ustedes estan en problemas

Arco: A si

Chronos: Piensan seguir a Kursed hasta el final

Sabre: De echo, ella esta sola en esto, tu eres nuestro

Ambos clones combinan su ataque pero Chronos los esquiva con facilidad, aunque el cerinian ha perdido gran parte de su poder original, se da cuenta que no es el unico

De regreso con Fox y Kursed, Harley observa la batalla desde un sitio seguro

Harley (para si): vamos Fox

Además de su habilidad de combate esa formula también ha incrementado los poderes psíquicos de Kursed, no solo en lectura de mente si no que también es capaz de mover objetos con la mente, envía varios paneles contra Sky que los esquiva, la zorra lee de nuevo la mente del zorro pero esta vez

Kursed: Que es esa estupida canción que tienes en la mente

En ese momento Fox le lanza una ráfaga de aire que la golpea en el estomago como si hubiera recibido un golpe, eso la hace retroceder un poco y escupir sangre

Fox/Sky: Es lo que te impide entrar

Sky/Fox no es tonto, sabia que Kursed usaba sus poderes psíquicos, además ella no es única que se ha hecho fuerte durante estos largos años, Fox nunca dejo de entrenar aun después de que su equipo se disolviera, como vigilante en Auran, aprendió formas diferente se enfrentar a un enemigo al punto que aprendió magia, comienza a usar su velocidad para atacar a Kursed usando fuego, obligándola a atacarles enviándole una gran roca, pero el zorro varón también la controla y se la envía de regreso

En el espacio la batalla continua, aunque la Orden Oscura tenga armas de gran poder son superados en numero y táctica por parte de Lylat y Solaria, aquella naciones estaban sedientas de sangre, muchos querían vengar las muertes causadas por el bombardeo nuclear que dejo a Corneria devastada, no descasarían hasta tener al enemigo acorralado

Desde uno de los oficiales de Kursed observan todo, mientras un soldado informa alarmado

Soldado: El 80% de nuestras tropas han muerto

Oficial: Dos opciones o huir o la rendición

De regreso a la base, el combate entre Kursed y Sky/Fox sigue estando parejo, la zorra en parte no se puede creer, como es posible que a pesar de haber ingerido la formula y todo, no pueda vencerle, esta cada vez mas enfadada

Kursed: Como es posible que una basura que solo trajo desgracias crea que puede superarme

Fox: Genial, mi error fue echarte del equipo, pero tu eres la que se vendió a Star Wolf y después al diablo

Kursed: Ja tu ere el único culpable de todo, es gracioso, pensar que un grupo de fracasados puedan creer que pueden derrotar a alguien superior

Harley: Engañarlo en la Guerra Anglar para destruir su equipo y considerarlo un fracaso, eres una mujer enferma

Fox: Te dimos todo y nos trataste como basura, la muerte de Star Wolf, la destrucción de Corneria y todos los que han muerto en esta guerra absurda

Kursed: CERRAR LA BOCA

Parece que Kursed va ganando por que su aumento, todo el edificio se sacudió con violencia derribando a los que había dentro, Fox se estrella contra una pared, con Kursed frente a el,

Kursed: ¿Qué mal suerte no? Como mis emociones se dejaron llevar por la decepción y rabia hacia a ti, mi fuerza finalmente sobrepaso la tuya y la de tus patéticos amigos

Se escucha el sonido de dos armas cargada y al ver abajo ve a Luger y Locke apuntando con sus armas

Kursed: Creen que me van a ganar con eso, adelante trata de mancillar mi cabeza con esa munición,

Locke: No me hagas reír, matar no esta la lista de una caza-recompensas, seria insignificante

Luger: Lo que tu mereces, es una vida de arrepentimiento

Fox: Por todo lo que hiciste, las personas que mataste e hiciste sufrir

Locke: Incluso el abandonar a Marcus

Kursed capto eso ultimo y vuelve a ver a esos, parece que ya los había visto antes y entonces recuerda enfadándose mas

Kursed: ¡Son ellos! SoN eLLos

Los dos saltan esquivando el ataque, Kursed a cambiado de objetivo concentrándose en los dos equidnas

Luger: Así que nos recuerdas

Luger: Todos sentimos lo mismo y se que Marcus también

Kursed (fuera de si): Wolf se Los DIO A USTEDES, TODOS LOS QUE ME ABANDONEN MORIRAN

En la batalla, el arma de Luger sale volando

Luger: No

Kursed: WOLF ME ARREBATO A MARCUS Y SE LOS ENTREGO, DIGAN DONDE ESTA

Pero Fox toma el arma a pleno vuelo y se pone frete a Kursed apuntando al tiempo que Locke lo hace desde atrás, al tiempo Harley también interviene colocándose junto a Fox

Fox: ¿Harley?

Harley sonríe

Kursed: LA BRUJA, LA BRUJA QUE TE HA MALDECIDO

Harley: Vamos a demostrarle Fox, que tu no estas solo

Las dos armas se disparan dando a Kursed creando un efecto que desbarata toda la tecnología de Kursed, esas balas no eran comunes

Kursed: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Finalmente con esa exploasion, la batalla ha terminado, tambien Chronos derroto a Sabre y Arco y con ayuda de los Swat Kats los han dejado atados

Chronos: Se volvieron menos poderosos con el tiempo, Energia ilimitada no existe, se debilitaron sin darse cuenta

Sabre: Por que no nos matas de una maldita vez

Chronos: Por favor, ya no soy un caballero real, matar no esta en mis planes

T-bone: Lo mismo puede decirse de los vigilantes, no matamos si podemos evitarlo

Razor: Existimos para proteger

En otra parte

Howler (respirando recuperando energia): ¡SIGUIENTE!

Knuckles: No hay mas

Howler: uhh

Knuckles: Shade se cargo a la mayoría

Shade: Solo liberaba un poco de estrés

Tikal y Howler (por lo bajo): Presumida

Slippy (usando los altavoces para que todos le oigan): Acabo de comunicarme con Peppy, las tropas restante de la Orden Oscura huyeron, finalmente se acabo

El grupo celebra, todo se acabo, Zefiro escanea el lugar para sentir las auras

Zefiro: Si todo se acabo, parece que al final Fox logro llegar a ella, a la verdadera Krystal

La noticia de que la Orden Oscura fue derrotada no tarda en llegar a todas parte donde ellos atacaron, la gente grita victoriosa y celebrando, en el planea que usaron de base los prisioneros de guerra han sido liberados

**_Dos días después_**

Una nave se dispone a partir desde Titania, Fox se despide de Peppy y compañeros de Lylath

Peppy: ¿Estas seguro de esto Fox?

Fox: Si Peppy, me encanta la vida en Auran y quiero seguir viviendo ahí

Peppy: Bueno, es tu decisión

Fox: Por cierto Peppy, habla con Lucy, puede odiarme no es justo que pelen por mi culpa

Peppy: Ahh, lo intentare

Razor (saliendo un momento de la puerta de la entrada de la nave): Todo listo chicos

Fox abraza a Howler, Bill y por ultimo a Slippy

Slippy: Cuídate mucho Fox

Fox: Ustedes también

Howler: Por favor no dudes en venir a visitarnos

Fox: Claro

Bill: Cuidate compañero

Fox aborda la nave y se sienta junto a Harley, era la hora de ir a casa, pero antes de ir a Auran, pasaran por Spectra (para resolver un asunto pendiente) y luego a Mobius para dejar a Knuckles y sus amigas

**Fin **

Notas de autor

No crean que este el final de la historia, me falta 2 epílogos, el futuro y el pasado


	21. Epilogo 1

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**Epílogo 1: No estas sola**

Con la Orden Oscura dispersa, las últimos grupos rebeldes fueron detenidos por la Federación Galáctica, en los restos de la base principal, en sus profundidades una figura se oculta

Se trata de Kursed…no Krystal, aquellas balas no eran comunes, eran unas balas especiales creadas por los Enerjaks que destruyeron toda la cibernética de Kursed restaurándola a su antigua forma al tiempo que era privada de sus poderes de forma permanente

Desde que despertó y vio que estaba sola, regreso a lo que fueron a sus habitaciones donde simplemente se echo en la cama y lloro llena de amargura, ahora lo veía todo claro, Fox no fue el culpable de su desgracia, si no ella misma, ella cometió los errores que le costaron muy caro

Krystal: Oh Fox, nunca debí perder mi confianza en ti, debí escucharte hace años

Su impulso de vengarse de Fox hace años la llevo a unirse a Star Wolf donde vendió a todo el equipo revelando a Wolf sus debilidades e iniciando una relación con Panther solo para poner celoso a Fox, sin embargo algunos meses después, Krystal dio a luz a un bebe, un hijo de ella y Fox, pensaba que Panther le ayudaria, pero no la paternidad no estaba en los planes de Panther quien se negó a darle su apellido desde el principio y eso solo ahumento el odio de Krystal hacia Fox

Krystal: Wolf….hiciste lo correcto

_Flasback_

Caminaba con Leon y Panther, planeando en como convertirse en los héroes de Lylath

Leon: El niño podría ser útil

Krystal (molesta): En que

Leon: Puede usarlo en tu provecho contra Mccloud

En ese momento se cruzan por el caminos con dos hombres, que no habían visto nunca, dos equidnas, uno de ellos lleva un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Krystal se detiene al ver lo que llevan, iba a recriminar pero Wolf esta con ellos

Wolf (a los equidnas): No les hagan caso los llevare al hangar y me asegurare que salgan de aquí

Krystal no dice nada, solo mira a los hombres que se van por el pasillo, después se entero que Wolf en contra de la idea de usar al bebe como medio de chantaje lo entrego a dos cazarecompensas que entraron al territorio de sargaso (los dejo ir con la con la condición de que se lo llevaran con el)

Fin Flasback

Fox no supo de la existencia de ese niño, hasta este ultimo encuentro y seguramente se ha ido en su búsqueda, para conocerle y proteger de ella

Krystal: En que clase de monstruo me he convertido

Durante mucho tiempo ha pensado de que hará continuación, aun quiere vengarse de Fox, quería verlo sufrir como antes, pero el jamas le dara otraoportunidad para usarlo como se le antoja, trabajo duro para ser quien era ahora, rodeado de amigos que le ayudaron a olvidarse de ella, ambos estuvieron al borde del abismos, pero a la hora de la verdad… ella se lanzo

Krystal: Si nunca hubiera dejado Sauria, nada de esto hubiera pasado

Sauria….Sauria….ahí fue donde se crió después de la destrucción de Cerinian, un lugar hermoso y prehistórico, una tierra virgen…si Sauria, el lugar donde todo comenzó…ese maravilloso lugar, el planeta tiene un salvoconducto, esta protegido por el ejercito de Lylath, nadie puede entrar ahí, los dinosaurios viven tranquilos, incluso durante su locura respeto ese lugar

Krystal: Sauria

Entrar a Sauria será fácil, pero tiene miedo, regresar a Sauria con la cola entre las patas será un símbolo de vergüenza para ella como cerinian, Tricky la va a odiar por esto

Krystal: No importa, no conviviré con ninguno de los dinosaurios, me iré a lo mas profundo de las selvas del planeta donde viviré sola, nadie sabrá que existo

Con dificultad se levanta de la cama y reúne las pocas pertenencias que desea llevar, no piensa llevar fotografías consigo, toda la vida que conoció fuera de Sauria no existe mas

Con dificultad se dirige a la salida donde se topa con alguien, Sabre ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensó que le habrían capturado

Sabre: Escapamos cuando no nos veían, Arco se fue con los demás

Krystal: Y tu

Sabre: Seguir a tu lado hasta el final

Por un momento Krystal no sabe que decir, ella trato muy mal a Sabre por ser el clon de Fox, una parte de el quiere echarlo pero antes de decir algo le faltan las fuerzas y se desploma en brazos de Sabre quien la lleva en brazos

Krystal (agotada): ¿Por qué no me ayudaste en el combate final?

Sabre: Para se honesto, quería que fuera la de antes. Tenia miedo que siguieras convirtiéndote en un ser que estuviera mas allá de mi alcance.

Krystal (aforrándose mas al calor del pecho de Sabre): Vayamos de regreso a Sauria a descansar.

Sabre (sonriendo con ternura): Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré

Fin epilogo 1

Nota de autor: Durante mucho tiempo estuve pensando si valdria la pena matar a Krystal o no, finalmente decidi dejarla viva, ya que segun Chronos existen peor que la muerte y vivir como un ser normal sin poderes era un buen castigo, ademas de que Fox le dio una ultima oportunidad para que hiciera las cosas bien


	22. Epilogo 2

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_Howler O´Donnell y Cerina pertenece exclusivamente a _Fox McCloude

Chronos, Harley y Zefiro son míos

**Epílogo 1: 12 años después**

Era el inicio del verano, nada de clases por tres meses y muchos niños se dedican a descansar o a jugar, en una zona residencial de Ciudad Megakat dos zorritos, un niño y una niña están sentados bajo el tronco de un árbol, ambos tienen 10 años, son gemelos, aunque con ciertas diferencia, la niña parece una versión femenina de Fox con largo cabello rubio y el niño es un zorro rojo de cabello café

Zorrita: James ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

El zorro varón se encoge en hombros

Zorrita: ¿Qué querra hacer Pikachu?

El pikachu en medio de ellos esta dormido

Zorrita: Bueno a esta horas se echa un siesta, pero yo empiezo a aburrime y el aburriiento es algo que no puedo soportar, lo primero que haran es preguntar que hicimos en el verano, digo tres mese sin escuela es genial, nuestra vida deberia ser como una montaña rusa

James: Una verdadera montaña rusa

Zorrita: Si, no como a esa que fuimos en la feria

La carretilla llego a la cima, bajo y se acabo

Zorrita: Menuda estafa…espera, ya se que haremos hoy James

La puerta ventana al jardin se abre asomando Fox Mccloud, 12 años despues a cambiado algo ademas del cabello que aun conserva largo, pero la principal diferencia es el parche en su ojo derecho

Fox: Vixy, James, su madre y yo saldremos un rato, portence bien y no le hagan travesuras a Marcus

Vixy: Si papá

Fox entra en la casa

Vixy: hagamos una montaña rusa

Harley ya esperaba a Fox en el auto, ella también había cambiado estos años, ahora era la esposa de Fox, tenia el cabello corto, se jubilo de los enforcers hacia un par de años, justo cuando Fox se sube al auto, junto a la ventana aparece un joven zorro azul claro de 15 años…Marcus

Marcus: Estoy al mando verdad, les dijiste que estoy al mando

Harley: Calma Marcus, nadie tiene que estar al mando

Marcus: Y si hay alguna emergencia

Fox: ¿Cómo cual?

Marcus: ¿Qué tal si- oh, que tal si el Turbokat o el Black Arwing se caen del cielo y se empotran contra la casa

Fox:…Por que te empeñas en que me estrelle contra la casa

Harley: De pronto asustas, pero si algo similar a eso pasa, estas al mando

Marcus: Si

Momentos después Marcus va al jardín y ve a sus hermanitos trabajando haciendo…planos

Marcus: Mamá y Papá dicen que estoy a cargo condicionalmente

Vixy: Como digas

Marcus: ¿Oigan que están haciendo?

Vixy: Tarea

Marcus: Pero la vacaciones están empezando

Vixy: Si, pero tu dejas siempre la tarea para el ultimo día

Marcus: Los voy a vigilar, ando al mando…condicionalmente

Entra y suena el teléfono

Marcus: Diga…a hola Mickey, no no puedo ir a los videojuegos ahora, mis papas salieron y me toco cuidar a mis hermanos, oye si vas dale saludos a Casarina de mi parte…no esa Casarina, hablo de la Lombax linda que trabaja en el cafeteria Sweet Coffe and Cake del centro comercial (no nota que su hermanitos van y viene con cosas) ya te dije que mas tarde mi papás salieron y tengo que cuidar a los niños, como luego hacen cosas raras nunca los sorprende pero juro que algun dia hare que los atrapen con las manos en la masa (escucha un estruendo y va la ventana) ¡Pueden bajar el volumen a esa cosa, intento hablar por el telefono! (regresa al telefono) Bueno mis padres me dejaron al mando y hoy no habra travesuras, espera Mickey tengo otra llamada…diga…Morthy…¿Qué que hacen mis hermanos? ¡Por que preguntas! ¿Cómo que los ves desde el deposito de chatarra? ¡Que ves!

Se apresura a salir y ve a Vixy y James contruyendo una montaña rusa

Marcus: ¡Vixy que es esto!

Vixy: ¿Te gusta?

Marcus (molesto): Ohh le dire a papa y mama y cuando vean lo que hicieron les va a ir mal (sale corriendo) Mal Mal Ma M-A-L MAL

Vixy: Y empezamos lo de cada verano (a James) necesitamos un soplete y mas mantequilla de mani

Si han visto alguna vez Phineas y Ferb ya saben en que acaba

Fin

Nota de autor

Como pueden ver la relacion de Marcus tiene una vida similar a Candace, al estilo Phineas y Ferb, bueno este fue el final de esta historia, que tiempo en hacerla no, es posible que halla hisotiras posteriores, como la vida al regreso a Auran...les dire de adelanto, cuando el grupo regreso a Auran, descubrieron que la vida de Ciudad Megakat habria cambiado, puesto que el alcalde Manx fue sustituido por otro, una alcaldesa que esta dispuesta a poner orden en la ciudad y al igual que Feral considera a los Swat Kats parte del problema...Y NO ES CALLIE OKAY...bueno me despido por el momento


	23. Extra! Aclarando dudas

**Star Fox / Swat Kats**

**Alzarce de las cenizas**

**Autor: Dreadmon**

_Todos los personajes de Star Fox, Swat Kats pertenecen a Nintendo y Hanna Barbera respectivamente_

_**Dudas a aclarar**_

Hola todos, si sabia que habian quedado algunos puntos que deje en duda en la historia, por lo que ahora voy a explicar los mas importantes

**1.- Star Wolf**

Kursed mato a todos los miembros de Star Wolf, Panther fue el primero en morir, despues de que Krystal inicia su vida como Kursed, se lo encontro por casualidad en una mission en un planeta cuyo estilo de vida esta basado en las Vegas, le mato en un callejon, Leon muere en el primer episodio de esta historia haciendose explotar para acabar con un caballero real y a la vez dar tiempo a sus camaradas a escapar y finalmente Wolf muere protegiendo a Fox

**2.- Star Falco**

Falco quedo gravemente herido despues de aquel enfrentamiento en Papetton y estuvo en coma durante algun tiempo, se recuperara no se preocupen, pero para esto los doctores de Lylat le implantaron cibernetica, Star Falco fuera de accion durante mas de un año, pero regresarian mas fuertes que antes, liderados por un mejorado Falco, acompañado por Katt, Miyu tambien entraria al grupo para reemplazar a Dash

**3.- El destino de Lylath, Venom se convierte en el planeta principal**

Corneria fue declarado inhabitable debido al bombardeo nuclear ordenado por Kursed, por lo que los civiles sobrevientes se dispersaron por los demas planetas de Lylath mientras el gobierno decidia que hacer, Dash dejaria a Star Falco para regresar a Venom y reconstruirlo ya que Lylath necesitaba un planeta lider, lo consiguio en unos años Venom se convertiria en un lugar hermoso y el planeta lider del sistema Lylath, mientras el destruido Corneria pasaria convertirse en un planeta prohibido y recordatorio siniestro del poder del armamento nuclear

**4.- Vs Mobius**

Kursed habia contactado con un grupo rebeldes de Madness Equidnas del planeta Spectra, quienes querian destronar a la familia real, asi que hicieron un trato con ella para llevar un falso ataque en el que matarian al Consejo Equidna, culpando a los mobianos en el proceso, este engaño llevaria a los equidnas de Spectra a unirse a Kursed para invadir Mobius, sin saber que los traidores buscarian deshacerse de la reina para apoderarse de la corona

**5.- Knuckles, Shade y Tikal**

Knuckles, Shade y Tikal, van al planeta Spectra para convercer a los equidnas de detener su ataque contra Mobius (si han leido los comic de Archie, su viaje sera algo parecido a lo ocurrido en Sonic Universe comic 13 a 16) ya que tiene que contactar primero con los lideres de los otros clanes antes del lider de la ciudad capital, en el proceso descubren y desenmascaran la conspiracion por la sucesion del trono, finalmente accederan a liberar a Sonic y sus amigos, aunque Knuckles va a tener que mantenerse una temporada fuera de la vista de ellos

**6.- Marcus**

Tras ser echada de Star Fox, Krystal no sabia que ya estaba embarazada, tiempo despues de unirse a Star Wolf nació Marcus, pero Panther se rehuso a aceptarlo como padre, (la paternidad no estaba en sus planes), lo cual enfada a Krystal aun mas con Fox, Wolf al final se convence de que lo mejor para el bebe es estar lejos de ambos hasta que resolvieran este asunto, razon por la cual se lo quita a Krystal y entrega a un par de cazarecompensas, para que lo pongan en adopcion (nota: Fox no tenia ni la menor idea de que Krystal estuviera embarazada)

**7.- Tras la Guerra**

Al volver a Auran los Swat Kats descubrieron que durante su ausencia Manx fue destituido como alcalde debido a su incompetencia durante las crisis que tuvo la ciudad con los metalikats y despues con la Orden Oscura, el nuevo alcalde es una persona decidida a poner orden en la ciudad, lo que incluye a los Swat Kats a los que considera enemigos publico, hizo arrestar a los aliados mas cercanos a los Swat Kats y todos los enforcers tienen ordenes directas de capturarles, sin embargos los Swat Kats seguiran luchando contra el crimen en la clandestinidad, con nuevos aliados secretos

Estos son los puntos que pense que eran los mas importantes a aclarar, pero si hay algun otro hanganmelo saber


End file.
